L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat
by calileane
Summary: Harry subit la pire des attaques et son masque est brisé. Qui est-il derrière l'image Harry Potter, sauveur des sorciers? Un enfant peut-être? Un enfant brisé. Et si quelqu'un lui redonnait espoir et force? Une nouvelle vie. ATTENTION: Mention d'un viol.
1. Chapter 1

L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat

**Alerte: Mention d'un viol non décrit dans le premier chapitre. Puis rappel de l'agression tout au long de l'histoire.**

**Note Auteur:** il y a quatre jours j'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture qui s'est concentré sur l'idée que j'avais eu pour ce premier chapitre d'une future histoire... Quatre jours ont passés et je viens de terminer une histoire entière pour laquelle je n'avais aucune idée de ce que serait la fin. Hors cette fiction est en effet complète et je me sens incroyablement vide après l'avoir finie.

Le sujet de départ est grave mais il y a beaucoup d'humour entre les personnages plus loin. ET je pense que le récit vaut la peine d'être lu. Voilà c'est tout Bonne lecture et pardon pour les erreurs. En quatre jours d'écritures je n'ai pas fait autant de vérification qu'il aurait fallu. Normalement j'ai évité le pire... :) Bon 10 chapitres.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens de Harry Potter. 'Mais maman? je l'ai trouvé dans un livre. Est-ce que je peux le garder?'

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 1**

Harry Potter était un tout jeune garçon qui ne voyait pas tout ce qu'il avait d'exceptionnel. Mais peut-être était-ce parce que chacune de ces choses étaient le résultat de sa souffrance et de celle des autres. Qu'y avait-il de bon d'être un sorcier si tout ce qui le liait à ce monde de magie était douleur et tristesse?

Tout d'abord ses parents avaient été tués quand il avait un an, par un sorcier noir qui voulait la mort de Harry pour une raison que le garçon ignorait. Le jeune Potter était célèbre, seulement parce que le sort qu'avait jeté le mage noir avait rebondit sur lui ne lui laissant qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et détruisant l'homme. Le mage que tout le monde pensait (espérait) mort ne l'était pas, son âme parcourait le monde en attendant de retrouver un corps. Harry avait déjà affronté deux fois l'être démoniaque: la première fois quand ce dernier avait possédé l'un des professeurs de l'école de sorcier où allait le jeune garçon. La seconde fois avait été contre le souvenir que le mage avait laissé dans un journal intime de ce qu'il avait été quand il avait 16 ans. Le souvenir avait essayé d'aspirer la vie de la soeur de Ron, meilleur ami de Harry, afin de devenir réel, et avait libéré un basilic au passage. L'énorme serpent avait paralysé des élèves. C'était une grande chance qu'ils n'aient pas été tués à la place. Harry avait donc affronté le basilic et failli en mourir. Le jeune garçon était épuisé par tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son entrée dans le monde magique deux ans auparavant.

En fait, avant ses 11 ans, Harry ignorait qu'il était un sorcier. Il croyait que ses parents étaient morts dans l'accident de voiture qui lui avait soi-disant donné sa cicatrice. Le mot magie était interdit dans la maison. Son oncle et sa tante ne le battaient pas mais l'avaient fait dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier toutes sa vie, l'avaient utilisés comme esclaves dans leur demeure: à nettoyer, préparer les repas, et faire tout ce que les adultes auraient du accomplir pour maintenir les lieux. Les coups ne venaient que de son cousin Dudley, qui en avait fait un jeu. Le jeune garçon était du même âge que Harry. Mais là où Harry était mince, émacié du à la malnutrition que sa famille avait causé, et généreux, Dudley Dursley était un bébé baleine égoïste à souhait.

Quand Dudley et ses amis trouvaient Harry dans les rues, ils le chassaient puis le battaient s'ils l'attrapaient. Harry était alors laissé étendus sur le sol, sans personne pour le soigner et veiller sur lui. Il lui fallait un très long moment pour se remettre debout et regagner la maison. Et il était invariablement privé de repas pour être arrivé en retard et avoir forcé sa tante à préparer à manger.

La vie était injuste avec lui. C'était un fait auquel il s'était adapté et il savait qu'il vivrait avec de nombreuses années. D'un côté les sorciers attendaient qu'il soit leur sauveur. De l'autre il était un moins que rien pour sa famille moldu (non magique) et leurs voisins pensaient qu'il était un criminel en devenir. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il devait retourner à l'école Poudlard après les vacances d'été qui venaient de commencer, et entamer sa troisième année. Avec de la chance il n'aurait pas à se battre contre le mage noir Voldemort cette fois.

Survivre un été sans trop de nourriture et avec beaucoup trop de corvées, puis revenir dans le monde sorcier jouer le prince des griffondors, la maison qu'il représentait dans son école, aurait été ce qu'il aurait fait si... si un événement imprévu et atroce n'était pas arrivé, brisant l'enfant à tout jamais.

Harry avait encore une fois été pourchassé par son cousin et ses amis... échoué à s'enfuir, et avait été battu. Ils avaient été plus vicieux cette fois parce qu'ils s'étaient ennuyés toute la journée et que le vendeur d'un magasin les avait empêcher de voler ce qu'ils voulaient dans le rayon des glaces. Le vendeur s'était juste tenu devant le congélateur en attendant que les enfants dont il voyait les intentions partent. Il avait réussi à éviter le vol ce jour-là, et cela énervait royalement Dudley et sa bande.

Les coups avaient été plus forts, et avaient laissés Harry dans l'incapacité totale de se relever. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir regagner la maison sans aide. Avec de la chance il pourrait se traîner sous le bosquet près de sa tête et s'y abriter pour la nuit. Mais la chance n'était pas avec lui. La seconde où ses agresseurs avaient quitté le parc où ils l'avaient attrapés, un homme sorti de l'ombre.

Il avait un teint jaune maladif, des mains sales tenant une cigarette qu'il jeta à terre sans l'éteindre. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés en brosse et ses dents étaient aussi jaunes que sa peau. Harry tenta de reculer mais ses bras ne voulaient plus le soutenir, l'un d'eux était cassé. Quand l'homme sourit et s'abaissa sur l'enfant avec un regard plein de désir, Harry essaya de crier mais une main s'abattit sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Dés que les mains commencèrent à bouger sur lui, Harry sentit son esprit s'enfoncer dans les plus profondes ténèbres. Même s'il avait eu sa baguette sur lui, la faiblesse de son corps blessé ne lui aurait pas permis de la tenir ou de jeter un sort.

Le garçon attendit que l'homme ait finis, incapable de hurler sa douleur ou de se débattre face à la force brute. Après s'être essuyé sur le pantalon déchiré de sa victime nue, l'être immonde se pencha contre lui et murmura des menaces dans son oreille. Si Harry parlait il reviendrait et recommencerait... si Harry parlait... l'enfant roula la phrase en boucle dans son esprit. Sombrant un peu plus dans le désespoir à chaque fois.

La question 'pourquoi' n'avait jamais autant été utilisée avant ce jour. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se défendre? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dudley l'attaque aujourd'hui alors que cet homme était là? Pourquoi n'avait-il personne pour le protéger et l'aider? Pourquoi sa famille le détestait alors qu'il ne leur avait rien fait? Pourquoi, s'il était le sauveur des sorciers, l'avaient-ils abandonnés dans le monde moldu sans aucune protection? Pourquoi, sachant que Voldemort était vivant, Dumbledore l'avait-il envoyé ici cet été encore? Pourquoi n'avait-il personne pour l'aimer? Pourquoi... pourquoi... pourquoi...

Harry sentait le sang couler entre ses jambes, chaud sur son corps gelé. Il souhaita soudain avoir Dobby à ses côtés. Car même si l'elfe de maison aux grands yeux expressifs l'avait blessé à chaque tentative de le sauver, il avait été là.

"Dobby..." Murmura le jeune garçon, laissant les larmes glisser sur ses joues.

A peine le nom prononcé que l'elfe de ses pensées apparut face à lui. Les yeux de la petite créature s'agrandirent d'horreur à la vue de l'enfant qu'il considérait avec un immense respect depuis qu'il l'avait libéré de son précédent et cruel maître. L'elfe voyait l'aura magique brisée du garçon et en comprenait toutes les implications. L'état de son corps n'était que confirmation de ce que ses pouvoirs détectaient. Ignorant quoi faire d'autre que de mener sa charge à une personne qui saurait le soigner, Dobby les transporta avec sa magie dans l'école de Poudlard, plus précisément dans les quartiers de la seule personne présente en ce début de vacances: le professeur Rogue, maître de potion. L'homme aurait tout le nécessaire pour guérir l'enfant.

o

o

o

Severus Rogue était de bonne humeur car il venait de finir de replacer les potions de l'infirmerie dont les réserves avaient diminuées durant l'année scolaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à préparer ses affaires et il pourrait retourner dans son manoir pour le reste de l'été. Soudain, un flash de lumière l'aveugla. Il rouvrit les yeux sur la pire des visions:

L'elfe Dobby serrait dans ses petits bras la forme inerte et nue d'un Harry Potter couvert de bleus et de coupures. Rassuré de voir le jeune torse se lever pour prendre une respiration, Severus se pressa à leurs côtés et commença à faire boire au blessé une série de potions qui ne quittaient jamais ses robes. De quoi fermer les plaies, effacer les bleus, et replacer le sang perdu. Pendant tout le processus, Harry garda les yeux fermés même s'il n'arrivait pas à perdre connaissance, et Severus fut obligé de lui ordonner de les ouvrir.

Il y avait une telle absence de vie dans les iris vertes que l'adulte sentit son coeur se briser. Les enfants sorciers n'étaient jamais sexuellement agressés à cause de l'instabilité de leurs magies. Même les sorciers les plus noirs ne les touchaient pas par peur des répercutions. Si un enfant magique était violé il avait deux réactions: détruire tout ce qui l'entourait dans une explosion de magie, et mourir dans le processus. Ou... ou s'auto-détruire, se sentir tellement sale et coupable que sa magie se retournait contre son corps, se brisant elle-même en mille fragments et déchirant son âme en même temps. Il était rare qu'un enfant survive à l'un des deux.

Harry avait apparemment pris la direction du second choix. Severus ne savait pas comment agir. Pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, il regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux et usa de son don de légilimencie pour lire ses souvenirs et ses pensées. Il découvrit avec horreur l'acte perpétré sur le garçon, puis remonta vers les blessures du à son cousin... ne pouvant comprendre ce qu'il voyait il alla plus loin encore et avant qu'il n'ait pu se protéger son esprit fut projeté dans une tempête de mémoire. La magie brisée de l'enfant avait réagit avec son sort. Le maître de potion assista aux 12 années de vie de Harry. Les vagues souvenirs de sa première année avec ses parents. Les 10 années dans un placard. L'esclavage, l'abus verbal, les coups de son cousin. L'école Poudlard. Les épreuves menant à sa première confrontation avec Voldemort. La deuxième année: le poison du serpent Basilic qui l'aurait tué sans l'intervention du phénix du directeur qui l'avait guérit avec ses larmes. Le retour dans la maison de sa tante cet été... et puis à nouveau le viol...

Enfin, Severus sortit de sa transe et observa l'enfant aux yeux vides. Il caressa doucement la cicatrice sur le front glacé. Ce fut Dobby qui brisa le silence.

"Si le grand Harry Potter n'était pas retourné là-bas rien ne se serait passé. Dobby aurait du savoir l'été dernier. Dobby aurait du comprendre qu'il n'était pas aimé. Dobby aurait du le protéger mieux. Harry Potter n'est pas le grand Harry Potter. Harry est un enfant. Précieux enfant." Et l'elfe éclata en sanglots agrippant la pale main de sa charge entre les siennes.

Severus n'entendit vraiment que la dernière phrases: Harry n'était pas Harry Potter... ça pouvait être une solution. Le seul moyen d'arrêter le processus de destruction de sa magie était de changer ce qu'il en restait, de donner une nouvelle direction à l'énergie brisée.

"Dobby, va me chercher la boîte noire dans ma réserve privée de potion. Et j'aurai besoin de la magie d'un ancien elfe de maison, de préférence n'appartenant pas à l'école. Mais avant tout porte moi une couverture pour Harry, il est gelé."

Severus attendit plusieurs minutes, frottant les mains de l'enfant avec les siennes, s'assurant que la couverture le protégeait de l'air frais des donjons. Il espérait vraiment que son idée pourrait marcher.

Dobby réapparut avec un vieil elfe au dos courbé. Il remis l'objet que Severus avait demandait pendant que son aîné s'agenouillait près du garçon. La vieille créature délivra le front de Harry des mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient collées. Il observa la cicatrice puis Severus et le sorcier acquiesça, content que l'elfe ai compris ce qui lui était demandé.

"Est-ce possible? Je sais que Dumbledore avec son niveau de pouvoir aurait pu enlever la marque. Jusqu'à présent je pensais que Harry voulait la garder, je croyais que c'était par arrogance. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'il la croyait imouvable... je me demandais si la magie des elfes... j'ai un jour vu l'un de vos ancien soigner de graves blessures... et..." Pour la première fois Severus ne savait pas comment demander de l'aide. Tout humain aurait été convaincu par son don de manipulation... mais il n'avait jamais eu à s'appuyer sur l'aide de créatures.

"Kasam peux. Kasam a l'ancien pouvoir des elfes. Kasam enlève marque noire pour toujours." Et Kasam le fit. Il posa sa main ridée sur l'éclair et laissa couler sa magie. Une ombre s'éleva de la plaie et se tordit comme de douleur avant de disparaître. Une autre vague de pouvoir effaça la cicatrice définitivement. Severus n'arrivait pas à croire avec quelle facilité l'elfe de maison s'était débarrassé d'une magie aussi puissante et noire. Il avait espérait qu'il pourrait aider, mais à présent il voyait la force que les petits être cachaient aux sorciers.

"Si vous avez un tel pouvoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous esclaves de ma race?" Demanda-t-il.

"Elfes sont forts, mais ont besoins d'être nourris. Kasam se nourrit de la magie d'un maître. Sans magie sorcière, elfes mourir. Sorciers pas vouloir donner autrement que si elfes serviteurs et liés."

Severus n'avait pas pensé à ça. Que les sorciers aient ainsi attachés la race des elfes de maison, au lieu de leur donner l'énergie en leur laissant leur liberté. Sûrement un autre moyen aurait pu être trouvé.

"Dobby avoir autre moyen." Dit Kasam, lisant l'expression de Severus. "Dobby être libre grâce à l'enfant. Enfant pouvoir donner énergie sans attacher Dobby, parce que Dobby a choisit lui pour famille. Dobby et Harry être famille. Dobby toujours protéger famille."

Severus inclina la tête en compréhension. Puis il ouvrit la boîte que Dobby avait remmené de sa réserve. Il en sorti un flacon bleu qu'il posa sur les lèvres sèches de Harry. L'enfant bu sans protester, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le liquide se répandit dans le petit corps et en parcourut chaque fibre. Harry fut pris de convulsion, retenu à terre par les mains de Severus et la magie de Kasam et Dobby. Une lueur bleu l'entoura et commença à changer son apparence.

"Ne combat pas Harry. Je te promet que je ne cherche pas à te faire souffrir. Cette potion est l'un de mes secrets. Pas même Dumbledore ne la connaît. Elle change l'ADN du buveur pour lui donner une nouvelle identité. J'y ai mis une goutte de mon sang, je pensais pouvoir adopter un jour, et faire que l'enfant soi de mon sang par ce moyen. Tu seras mon fils à la fin de la transformation. Et même si l'ADN de ta mère sera aussi changé pour que personne ne puisse savoir grâce à un sort que c'était Lili, ton corps gardera la même base. Avec de la chance tu gardera un nez normal." Plaisanta le sorcier.

Un étrange sourire passa sur la bouche encore entrouverte de Harry. Il pensait être en train de rêver. La personne qui le détestait le plus lui offrait une famille.

"Harry. Je dois lancer un sort pour compléter le changement. Tu dois accepter d'être mon fils. C'est ton choix. Harry?"

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer muettement, sa voix brisée par les cris et le choc de la journée. Si c'était un rêve il voulait qu'il continue.

"Moi, Severus Rogue de la lignée des Prince et des Rogue, te nomme Alexandre Severus Prince, héritier des deux sangs et maître des deux maisons." Aussitôt un éclair d'or passa de Severus au nouvellement nommé Alexandre. Et enfin la potion termina son oeuvre.

L'enfant avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur la nuque, pareils à ceux de son nouveau père si ce n'est soyeux et non graisseux. Ses yeux ouverts présentaient un vert sombre presque noir. Il avait pris quelques centimètres, suffisamment pour paraître son âge. Et heureusement son nez n'avait pas tellement changé. On ne pouvait plus y reconnaître celui de Lili Evans Potter, mais il était resté fin et petit. Alexandre était beau. Sa peau était aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, mais Severus espérait pouvoir lui redonner des couleurs pendant l'été.

"Dobby ne peux pas être avec Harry Potter, ou professeur Dumbledore pouvoir savoir qui est Harry..." Se lamenta Dobby.

Et Severus savait qu'il avait raison. Si Dobby restait avec Alexandre, le directeur comprendrait qu'il était Harry.

"Nous utiliser potion pour faire de Dobby Kasam fils?" Demanda le vieil elfe.

"Oui. ça pourrait marcher. Mais mon sang est dans ce flacon..."

"Si Dobby tourner sang en lien famille, tout aller bien." Affirma Kasam.

Severus était prêt à essayer, parce qu'il voyait l'espoir qui était dans les yeux de son fils. L'enfant était très attaché à l'elfe.

Severus ajouta une goutte du sang de Kasam et fit boire la potion à Dobby. Le vieil elfe prononça sa propre version du sort.

"Kasam ancien des dix maisons prendre Egal pour fils." Ainsi nommant Dobby 'Egal' et lui offrant une nouvelle identité.

"Egal..." Murmura Severus avec incrédulité. De tous les noms possibles il l'avait appelé Egal...

Alexandre sourit à nouveau, avec encore un peu plus de vie dans ses yeux. L'aura brisée s'était réparée, elle était encore chaotique et aurait besoin d'être entraînée. Alexandre devrait apprendre à la maîtriser malgré ce nouvel état éparpillé. Le processus serait compliqué par la santé de l'enfant, qui resterait pour toujours fragilisé par l'agression et le changement.

"Kasam partir maintenant. Kasam garder secret famille toujours." Et sur ce serment quelque peu court, l'elfe disparu avec un pop. Laissant la nouvelle famille seule.

"Har... Alexandre? Répond moi. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je suis près de toi."

"Rien dire..." Murmura l'enfant. Et Severus se souvint de la partie des souvenirs où Harry avait répété les dernières paroles de son agresseur.

"Alexandre. Et si je faisais en sorte qu'il ne revienne jamais?"

L'enfant le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts sombres remplis d'espoir.

"Dobby... pardon, Egal. Egal je te demande de porter jugement au nom de ta famille."

L'elfe lui donna un sourire froid et disparu pendant que Rogue expliquait à son fils ce qu'il était parti faire:

"Les elfes peuvent porter jugement pour nous. A notre demande ou pour assurer notre sécurité, ils peuvent retrouver tout danger contre notre personne et l'éliminer. Egal est parti tuer l'homme du parc. Il n'aura pour lui aucune pitié."

Alexandre éclata enfin en larmes. Laissant sortir sa souffrance et son soulagement.

"Tout ira bientôt mieux mon fils. D'ici deux semaines tu seras aussi guéri qu'il est possible. Je serais avec toi pour chaque pas. Tu n'es plus seul Alex. Tu n'es plus seul."

Toute la haine que Severus avait eu envers James Potter, père de Harry, s'était envolée au premier regard sur le corps brisé de l'enfant. Mais maintenant il avait pour son fils un attachement dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie. Severus aussi n'était plus seul.

* * *

**Note Auteur: D'accord, le correcteur du site n'aide pas. Il trouve des erreurs où il n'y en as pas... J'abandonne. Le temps de vérifier deux trois choses et je postes tous les chapitres d'affilés.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens de Harry Potter. 'Mais maman? je l'ai trouvé dans un livre. Est-ce que je peux le garder?'

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 2**

La petite famille était restée à l'école dont l'infirmerie contenait tout ce dont Alex aurait besoin pour aller mieux. Les lits y étaient aussi spécialement ensorcelé pour s'adapter à l'état physique du patient. Severus passa toute la première semaine au chevet de son fils, utilisant la salle de bain de l'aile pour se rafraichir et se changer, et appelant les elfes de l'école pour faire venir leurs repas dans l'infirmerie.

Les premiers jours avaient été douloureux pour les deux. Alex fuyant les contacts physiques autant que ses mouvements réduits le permettaient. A chaque fois qu'il avait failli tomber du lit, Egal apparaissait et le retenait, le protégeant toujours. Egal était une bénédiction. Parce que Severus avait permis qu'il fasse parti de leur famille, Alex se laissait s'attacher à l'homme qui semblait prêt à tout pour lui. Y compris à lui offrir un protecteur digne de ce nom. Egal n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait fait à l'agresseur de l'enfant. Mais son air satisfait avait suffit à convaincre Alex qu'il ne le verrai jamais plus.

Severus qui avait osé demander des précisions, regrettait l'avoir jamais fait. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer le quart de ce que l'elfe avait fait subir à l'homme. Il était partagé entre dégout à certaines punitions, et parfait contentement que l'être ait eu ce qu'il méritait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un elfe puisse être aussi vicieux. Il aurait du savoir qu'un appel à jugement était suffisamment grave pour provoquer ce genre de réaction.

Severus donna une liste d'achats à Egal. Des vêtements et de la fourniture pour une chambre d'enfant au manoir des Rogue. Alex n'avait rien de son ancienne vie. Sa malle et ses affaires en tant que Harry Potter étaient restées chez les Dursley. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas encore bouger et aller visiter sa future maison, Severus voulait que tout soit prêt pour leur retour... bien qu'il soit conscient que cette visite serait reportée à l'été suivant. Son fils aurait besoin des deux mois à venir pour rétablir sa santé et il lui faudrait rester dans un environnement rassurant, qu'il connaissait. Quoi de mieux que le château qu'il considérait comme sa maison.

Egal, malgré son ancien manque de goût qui semblait avoir changé après avoir bu la potion, avait su choisir la garde robe de Alex à la perfection. Les couleurs allaient du bleu au vert, au noir. Quelques tons argentés, des robes de cérémonie en cas de soirées habillées. La totalité constituée de longs pantalons cargots et de petit shirts et chemises, accompagnés de robes sans manches noires portant toujours un phénix argenté brodé sur le col chinois et autour de la taille. Egal s'était même acheté un petit uniforme d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise avec un phénix cousu sur tout le devant du haut et sur les jambes du bas.

Ne souhaitant pas laisser son fils seul dans le château, Severus écrivit aux gobelins pour demander la venue du gardien de ses fortunes. Les coffres des Rogue avaient été gelés par le ministère après qu'il ait été jugé coupable d'appartenir aux mangemorts. Même l'assurance d'Albus qu'il était un espion n'avait jamais été prise au sérieux. Les coffres des Prince, la famille de sa mère, étaient sous la garde des gobelins qui les avaient protégés vicieusement à cause de l'ancienneté de la lignée et du respect qu'elle avait su donner aux gobelins. Lorsque la créature chargée des deux fortune arriva avec le plus grand sourire qu'on lui avait vu depuis des décennies, Severus eut la confirmation que le nom de son fils avait pris sa place à la tête des deux maisons, comme il l'avait déclaré dans le sort d'adoption. Bien sûr personne ne saurait jamais que c'était une adoption ni d'où venait vraiment Alexandre. Quand le père sorcier ne reconnaissait pas l'enfant, ce dernier n'apparaissait pas dans les papiers officiels ou les tapisseries familiales. Il serait facile de faire passer l'apparition soudaine de l'enfant dans les documents pour la reconnaissance d'un père qui jusque là ignorait tout de lui. Il ne cacherait pas ce que Alex avait vécu et dirait que sa mère était morte le même jour que l'agression, laissant son nom dans son testament.

Le gobelin annonça donc joyeusement à l'enfant méfiant qu'il était à la tête des deux familles et avait total accès aux deux fortunes. Qu'il ne lui restait qu'à accepter les bagues des lignées pour prendre ses fonctions. Severus lui assura que le gobelin veillerait sur les capitaux et assurerait leur prospérité. Le gobelin, Horgal, offris comme avis qu'il devrait prendre son père comme conseillé, car cela le libèrerait de l'autorité du ministère auquel il répondait afin de rester hors d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Même le gardien officiel du maître de potion n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. Severus s'étonna alors, demandant si Dumbledore ne pourrait vraiment plus le garder comme professeur sans son accord.

Horgal confirma que le jour où Severus voudrait quitter sa place, il le pourrait. Cela finit de convaincre Alexandre qui saisit les bagues et les passa à sa main gauche.

L'une était en or blanc avec un P d'ambre. L'autre était du même or blanc avec une fiole minuscule en son centre, contenant une goutte de sang du fondateur de la lignée Rogue la faisant ressembler à un rubis.

Les bijoux le reconnurent comme maître et s'adaptèrent à ses doigts. Alexandre déclara alors son père comme conseillé des deux familles. Libre, Severus voulait tout de même enseigner, car il espérait trouver un apprenti dans les prochaines générations d'élèves. Il n'y avait pas de meilleurs moyens que d'avoir un accès direct aux enfants pour découvrir la perle rare. Il savait que Alex ne pourrait plus toucher à des potions parce que sa respiration avait été touchée par ses récents problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une longue exposition aux fumées des potions.

Alexandre était surtout heureux de pouvoir rester à Poudlard qu'il aimait réellement. Il devrait se refaire des amis, et peut-être éviter son ancienne bande, mais il aurait une chance d'être un enfant.

Horgal avait immédiatement vu l'état de l'enfant et en avait compris la provenance. Voyant la fragilité et la nécessité d'avoir un tuteur privé pour apprendre à maîtriser sa magie, il proposa l'un de ses employés sorciers qui souhaitait se rapprocher de sa famille après certain évènements des deux dernières années. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de Bill Weasley dont le frère et la soeur avait échappé deux fois à la mort et dont il voulait s'assurer qu'ils s'étaient vraiment remis. Il ne demandait qu'une seule année, mais les gobelins avaient trop grande utilité de ses talents pour le laisser partir même en congé sabbatique. Tandis que s'il était engagé à Poudlard comme tuteur pour Alex, les gobelins pourraient l'appeler pour les urgences et ils s'assuraient en même temps du bonheur de deux de leurs meilleurs clients. Les Prince et les Rogue étaient extrêmement précieux à la banque.

Severus rassura son fils sur l'aîné des Weasley. Le jeune homme était très capable et très protecteur des enfants. Il avait cette caractéristique généreuse que semblait avoir tous les Weasley, et était plus que capable d'éviter les blagues des jumeaux Fred et Georges. Ce sur quoi Alexandre éclata de rire, imaginant toutes les années où l'homme avait du être soumis à ces blagues de ses frères.

Horgal et Severus échangèrent un regard victorieux devant cette nouvelle amélioration de l'esprit de l'enfant.

Le départ du gobelin fut un peu triste pour Alex qui s'en était fait un étrange allié et ami. Néanmoins il avait avec lui son père et Egal. Il n'était pas seul. Il espérait, à force de se le répéter, qu'il finirait par y croire et avoir confiance en sa nouvelle vie. Ne plus avoir peur de n'être que dans un rêve.

La seconde semaine avait vu Alex sortir de son lit d'hôpital et commencer à marcher dans les couloirs, soutenus par son elfe de maison. Pendant que son père replaçait les potions avec lesquelles il l'avait soigné. L'enfant dormait toute la matinée, regagnant son énergie. Mangeait à 12h, marchait pour une demi heure et regagnait le fauteuil de l'infirmerie placé devant une fenêtre ouverte. Vers 15 heure son père venait le chercher et le portait dans le parc du château. Là, étendu sur une couverture et abrité sous un chapiteau de quelques mètres, il faisait une longue sieste ou lisait, et parfois écoutais son père raconter des histoires incroyables sur le monde sorcier.

La troisième semaine, Severus inclut une heure de natation pour entraîner ses jambes qui avaient perdues leur force. La pieuvre géante avait participé en bloquant les autres créatures avec ses tentacules, créant un petit bassin pour les deux sorciers. Alex avait eu du mal au début, d'autant plus qu'il ne portait rien de plus qu'un short de bain. Mais Severus et Egal avaient su le convaincre que la présence de vêtements ne changeait pas l'avis d'un monstre qui décidait d'une victime. Et dans le monde sorcier personne ne s'en prendrait à lui de cette manière. Finalement Alex avait passé une semaine entière à apprendre à nager. Surprenant Severus par le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de prendre des cours (Egal avait plus d'une fois maudit la famille incapable de Harry Potter). Le père et le fils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Severus offrant la sécurité et la promesse d'une famille. Alexandre acceptant tout simplement tout ça, étant le fils dont Severus voulait plus que tout à présent.

Ils avaient été surpris une après midi par la venue de plusieurs hiboux officiels portant des copies des documents enregistrant Alexandre comme fils de sang de Severus et tête des lignées Prince et Rogue. Les papiers rendaient impossible pour qui que ce soit de douter des liens de sang entre les deux. Personne ne pourrait penser que Alexandre avait été Harry Potter.

La quatrième semaine relâcha Alex de son confinement dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Son père l'emmena dans ses quartiers des donjons et lui montra le cadeau de Poudlard pour l'accueillir: le château avait ouvert l'un de ses murs et fait monter des escaliers ressemblant à ceux du bureau du directeur, quand vous posiez les pieds dessus il montait pour vous, ce qui allègerait les efforts que Alex devrait faire. D'autant plus que l'enfant ne verrait plus d'amélioration dans ses jambes, et qu'il devrait marcher avec un canne toute sa vie. Malgré le prix qu'avait demandé la potion d'adoption alors que sa magie était en train de le tuer, Alex ne regrettait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'un corps parfait si vous n'êtes pas aimés? Et il avait trouvé ce bonheur, finalement.

En haut des marches magiques, une pièce d'étude s'ouvrait en un ovale parfait. Les fenêtres se trouvait un étage au-dessus de la pelouse du parc, juste en face du lac. Des étagères de livres dans des domaines variés s'étendaient sur les deux murs perpendiculaire à la porte. L'une était interrompue par un espace avec un bureau, l'autre par une autre ouverture qui menait à un appartement privé. Une chambre aux couleurs vertes et eau et possédant une vaste salle de bain avec une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine dans le sol, et une douche et des lavabos en marbre blanc. Severus rit de l'étonnement de l'enfant et plaisanta sur l'idée que le château avait eu, disant que Poudlard voulait absolument le faire nager plus. Alex frappa le bras de son père légèrement, cachant son sourire de son mieux.

Ce n'est qu'à la cinquième semaine que les choses prirent un nouveau tour. Heureusement Alexandre était guérit moralement et physiquement autant qu'il le serait jamais. Il ne fuyait plus les contacts , et Severus pensait qu'il n'aurait presque aucun recul face à d'autres sorciers. De plus en cas de problème Egal apparaissait à ses côtés comme l'éclair.

Severus était assis dans son salon, peu après que Alex soit parti dormir, lisant un livre de potions. La cheminée s'anima de ces flammes vertes annonçant un appel, et la tête d'Albus Dumbledore apparut.

"Severus, nous avons une urgence. Je vous attend dans mon bureau."

Dés que le visage s'effaça, Severus appela Egal et lui demanda de garder Alex. Puis il sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. A son entrée, le vieux sorcier était entouré de Minerva McGonnagal et des autres professeurs. Le ministre et quelques aurors s'étaient installés en attendant le dernier arrivant. Fudge protesta du temps qu'avait mis Rogue à arriver, et si on pouvait bien se dépêcher de tout régler qu'il puisse assister à sa conférence de presse.

"Merci d'être venu si vite Severus. Bien que je sois étonné de vous avoir trouvé dans l'école au lieu de votre manoir."

"C'est une longue histoire, dont je suis certain le ministre n'a pas besoin." Acceptant de donner des explications plus tard.

"Bien. Aujourd'hui, le sorcier Sirius Black s'est échappé de la prison d'Azkaban." Quelques exclamations plus tard il reprit. "D'après certaines des dernières paroles qu'il a prononcé nous pensons qu'il tentera de s'en prendre au jeune Harry Potter. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu accès à un article de journal présentant la famille Weasley qui a gagné une loterie récemment, dans lequel Ron était nommé comme ami de Harry. Etant donné que Sirius est l'un des hommes de Voldemort, le danger est trop grand pour ne pas organiser une sécurité renforcée. Le ministre se propose de nous aider."

Severus eut un instant de panique parfaitement cachée à l'idée de cet homme à la recherche de Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que son fils ne risquait rien sous sa nouvelle identité. Mais son sang se glaça aux premiers mots du ministre Fudge:

"Nous allons placer des démentors dans l'école. Black ne pourra pas les affronter."

Des exclamations de colères et d'incrédulité se firent entendre avec fureur. Dumbledore arriva avec difficulté à le convaincre qu'aucun parent, ni même Lucius Malefoy, n'accepterait que les gardien d'Azkaban soient si près de leurs enfants. Ne voulant pas se mettre à dos Lucius, Fudge changea ses plans et accepta de mettre les terribles créatures à bonne distance autour de Poudlard.

Dumbledore et les autres professeurs n'étaient pas ravis de ce qu'il appelait distance, mais savaient qu'ils ne pourraient gagner plus. Severus fut le seul à tenter:

"Cela est encore trop peu. Certains de nos élèves ont de très mauvais souvenirs. Monsieur Longbottom pourrait revivre la torture qu'ont subis ses parents, où les voir dans leurs lits d'hôpital, fous et sans aucun souvenir de lui. Mademoiselle Lovegood reverrait le corps sans vie de sa mère qu'elle a découvert après l'accident dont elle a été victime... je pourrais vous donner plus d'exemple si je ne risquais pas de briser la confiance que certains élèves m'ont offert. Poster les démentors à aussi courte distance serait un crime."

"Le véritable crime est que vous ne soyez toujours pas en prison. Mais si vous voulez je peux revoir les conditions de votre liberté." Menaça le ministre.

"Monsieur Fudge! Vous ne pouvez pas!" S'exclama Dumbledore.

"ça ne marcherait pas." Déclara Rogue. "En tant que conseillé des familles Prince et Rogue, je tombe sous la loi du maître des deux lignées qui a été nommé au début de l'été. Je ne répond désormais qu'à lui. De ce fait je peux enfin demander l'administration de veritaserum que vous avez refusé par peur que je puisse prouver mes dires. Soyez sans crainte je ne citerais aucun nom de vos précieux amis. Auror, j'attends. Si l'un de vous peut être assez aimable pour me donner une potion de vérité."

L'un d'eux, enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir arrêter Severus s'il mentait, ce qu'il pensait être le cas, lui remis une fiole du liquide voulu. Severus absorba les trois goutes requises:

"Je jure sur ma magie qu'après avoir reconnue l'erreur de mes décisions en devenant un mangemort je suis devenu un espion de la lumière et ait remis toutes les informations que je pouvais. J'ai moi-même prévenu le directeur de l'attaque de Voldemort sur les Potter, bien que pas assez vite à mon grand regret. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais."

Les aurors murmurèrent de surprise. Personne n'avait jamais cru cette déclaration qu'avait fait Dumbledore au procès de Rogue. Le directeur s'empressa de leur faire prêter un serment magique de taire cette entrevue et toutes les révélations faites. Sans quoi Severus ne pourrait jamais redevenir leur espion dans les rangs des mangemorts qui se cachaient toujours. Quand Severus vit la reluctance de Fudge qui aurait bien aimé passer leur discussion à son ami Lucius, dont il juré qu'il avait pris la marque de Voldemort contre son gré, lui glissa quelques mots:

"Vous n'y aurait que des avantages Fudge. Si jamais Lucius est prouvé coupable un jour, vous pourrez toujours dire que vous avez aidé à placer un espion et ainsi vous laver les mains de tous les crimes qu'il a commis avec votre soutient aussi involontaire soit-il." Le ministre resta silencieux, sachant que Severus avait raison. Il finit donc par prêter serment à son tour. Mais refusa d'augmenter la distance de l'emplacement des gardiens d'Azkaban.

Inquiet pour la santé morale de son fils s'il entrait en contact avec ces choses, Severus se rendit compte qu'il devait parler. Alexandre savait que certaines personnes seraient mises au courant de son agression. Et si cela pouvait le protéger son fils comprendrait.

"Je crains de devoir dévoiler ce dont je voulais vous parler en privé Albus. Une fois que vous connaîtrez les faits, monsieur Fudge ne pourra plus refuser mes protestation. Cet été j'ai été contacté par les gobelins pour la lecture d'un testament. J'y ai appris que j'avais un fils de 12 ans. Cela en soi ne vous concerne pas, si ce n'est que sa mère et lui ont été agressés par des moldus aux états Unis où ils vivaient. La mère a été tuée... Mais mon fils a été violé..."

Une série de cri d'horreur l'interrompirent, avant que Dumbledore assure le silence à nouveau et l'encourage à continuer, ses yeux sans aucune étincelle.

"Il m'a fallu ces dernières semaines pour l'aider à survivre l'auto-destruction de sa magie. C'est un véritable miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant. Son corps a été fragilisé et il va devoir marcher avec une canne toute sa vie. Sa respiration est saccadée s'il est en présence de fumées. Mais surtout, sa magie est erratique. J'ai réussi à régler en partie ce problème en liant Alexandre à l'un de ses elfes de maison favoris. L'elfe contrôle les accidents de magie, comme les parents le font avec tous les jeunes enfants. En l'entourant d'amour et assurant sa sécurité je lui ai aussi permis de recouvrir un certain calme. Il arrive à empêcher les émotions trop forte de le diriger. Et les gobelins ont trouvé un tuteur pour lui apprendre à utiliser sa magie comme elle est. Mais les démentors lui feraient revivre l'agression et là les résultats seraient atroces. Il pourrait bien en mourir, et vous auriez cette tâche sur votre conscience monsieur le ministre." Severus avait volontairement placé tout le poids possible sur l'homme. Conscient qu'une telle erreur aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur la carrière de Fudge. Et le ministre savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rejeter la demande du professeur Rogue. Aucun démentors ne pouvait être placé dans les environs d'un enfant victime d'une telle agression.

"Je comprends mieux votre point de vue professeur, et vous pouvez être assuré que les créatures seront largement éloignées de l'école et même du village de Pré-au-Lard. Si cela vous convient monsieur le directeur?"

"Sans aucun doute monsieur le ministre. Cette distance sera plus que convenable. Quand au trajet en train à la rentrée, il serait raisonnable d'annuler la vérification que vous aviez prévu. Je pense que le jeune Alexandre voudra faire la connaissance des élèves comme s'il faisait une rentrée normale."

"Bien sûr professeur Dumbledore. Les aurors devront suffire à la sécurité. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une conférence de presse à donner pour annoncer la fuite de Sirius Black. Je voulais avant tout prévoir la sécurité des enfants pour rassurer leurs familles."

Le ministre et les aurors quittèrent le bureau très rapidement. Autorisant enfin le vrai travail d'être effectué par les professeurs qui veilleraient sur les élèves pour l'année.

"Severus? As-tu besoin de mon aide pour soigner ton fils?" Se renseigna gentiment l'infirmière Poppy Pomfrech.

"Je voulais justement te voir à ce sujet à ton retour de vacance. Je ne comptais pas te contacter plus tôt parce que je n'ai eu aucun mal à utiliser les remèdes de ta réserve. Et Alexandre ne supportait pas l'idée de la présence d'une autre personne. Maintenant que je ne peux rien faire de plus pour son corps, j'espérais que tu pourrais suivre ses progrès naturels. Le château a mis une véritable piscine à la place d'une baignoire dans sa salle de bain, donc il pourra nager et exercer ses jambes. Son tuteur lui enseignera un art martial de son choix pour l'aider plus. Mais j'ai encore un peu de mal avec son alimentation. L'agression a causé pas mal de dégât... et..."

"Ce serait un honneur de pouvoir aider Severus. Quand puis-je le voir?"

"Demain matin puisqu'il dors déjà. Avant le petit déjeuner nous passerons dans ton domaine. Et puis nous te servirons d'escorte gente dame." Plaisanta Severus. Les autres surent en l'entendant aussi faussement joyeux qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Severus ne plaisantait jamais autrement que cyniquement. Cela ramena la gravité de la situation sous un nouveau jour. Pourtant ils avaient tous une autre priorité.

"Si nous mettons nos idées ensemble, nous pouvons avoir créé une défense appropriée pour Poudlard avant 2 heures du matin. Si vous vous sentez d'attaque, commençons." Déclara Dumbledore.

Il avait raison. En groupe ils avaient une très grande efficacité. Ils avaient mis au point les procédures d'urgences, les balayage de sécurité, la fermeture de certains passages secrets. Ils avaient prévu de faire appel aux fantômes pour parcourir l'école et contacteraient les préfets de chaque maison pour les mettre au courant. Alors que les professeurs quittaient la réunion et rejoignaient leurs quartiers, le directeur retint Severus.

"Tu devais appeler Russard pour surveiller le château après ton départ pour tes vacances. Je suppose que puisque tu es resté tu ne l'as pas contacté. Il avait un peu peur quand j'ai appelé la réunion que je lui reproche de ne pas avoir accompli son travail, mais je l'ai rassuré que ce n'étais pas le sujet de l'entrevue. Je suis navré de savoir ce qui t'as retenu ici. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit demande moi."

"Merci. Je passerai voir Russard avant d'aller dormir. Pour lui confirmer que je me suis occupé de tout à sa place. Les elfes de maison m'ont beaucoup aidé. J'ai eu de la chance qu'ils trouvaient ne pas avoir assez de travail. Ils ont tout fait pour que je puisse être aux côtés d'Alexandre malgré toutes les taches à accomplir. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas appeler Russard. Mon fils n'aurait pas supporté sa venue, alors qu'il était si fragile."

"Je comprends. Tu as bien agis. Va, tu as l'air épuisé."

Severus eut un sourire désabusé et partit. Il n'eut pas à rejoindre les chambres du concierge comme il avait prévu. L'homme attendait en bas des escaliers avec son chat Miss Teigne. Severus lui expliqua pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait revenir à Poudlard et lui démontra que tout ce qui devait l'être avait été finis dans les temps. Russard n'avait pas le coeur de pierre qu'on lui prêtait. Il détestait les enfants magiques qu'il côtoyait parce qu'il n'avait pas cette magie. Il était un cracmol, un moldu né de sorciers. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire était d'en vouloir à un enfant qui avait vécu plus horrible et difficile qu'il ne vivrait lui-même. Pour ne pas non plus défaire sa réputation, il se contenterai d'éviter l'enfant tant qu'il pourrait. Et s'il le croisait il le traiterait avec le respect qu'il donnait aux professeurs. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire mieux.

Severus rentra dans ses chambres, mais ne trouvant pas le sommeil alla veiller sur son fils. Il finit par s'allonger sur le lit et le prendre dans ses bras. Alexandre ne se réveilla pas une seconde, et ne protesta pas le mouvement. Severus avait découvert assez tôt que son fils semblait savoir qui l'approchait même en dormant. L'homme ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il ne reprit conscience que le lendemain avant 8 heure, sous le regard amusé de Alex qui s'était levé un quart d'heure avant et était déjà lavé et habillé.

"Alors? ça t'arrive souvent de te tromper de lit? Est-ce que je peux savoir combien de conquête tu as eu en faisant pareil?" S'amusa le petit monstre à qui Severus apprenait à ne pas craindre les remarques à caractères sexuel.

"Petit monstre! Attend que je t'attrape." Il pris son fils par la taille et se mit à le chatouiller sans relâche, quoiqu'il le laissait reprendre sa respiration régulièrement à cause de ses poumons.

C'est une famille joyeuse qui monta à l'infirmerie avec leur elfe à leur côté. Egal aidait Alex à monter les escaliers car l'enfant avait moins de mal à s'appuyer sur lui qu'à prendre le bras de son père à cause de la différence de taille. Ils discutaient encore les nouvelles de la veille que Severus avait transmis au garçon mais qui n'avait pas affaiblis sa bonne humeur quand Severus lui demanda:

"Pourquoi réagis-tu aussi bien à ce danger?"

"Je n'y réagit pas vraiment. C'est la manière dont tu m'as protégé auprès du ministre qui me touche le plus. Personne n'avait jamais essayé de veiller sur moi. Personne n'avait pris mon parti pour quoi que ce soit. Merci."

"toujours pour toi mon fils. Toujours." Répondit Severus, serrant l'épaule de son enfant. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis des siècles, et il ne pouvait absolument plus le voir comme un clone de James Potter ou comme le sauveur Harry Potter. Cet enfant était celui qui avait été caché sous tous les masques que les adultes avaient placés là. Et Severus était honoré d'être le seul témoin de la révélation du papillon.

Ils atteignirent l'infirmerie à 8h15. A leur entrée Poppy arrêta de ranger les potions dans les placards adéquat.

"Bonjour." Sourit-elle.

"Bonjour Pompom. Je te présente mon fils, Alexandre Severus prince."

"Heureuse de te rencontrer jeune homme. Prince?" S'étonna Pompom.

"Le nom des Rogue est trop associé à ma personnalité 'unique'. Je ne voulais pas lui causer d'ennuis. Et puis comme il ne sera pas un maître de potion,je pensais qu'il pourrait rendre célèbre le nom de ma mère dans un autre domaine."

Alexandre sourit et secoua la tête. Toujours heureux de voir ce côté que son père cachait si bien aux élèves. Fier d'être aussi privilégié.

"Bonjour... puis-je vous appeler Poppy... Je trouve que c'est un très beau nom."

"Et charmeur avec ça..." soupira l'infirmière. "volontiers. Peu de personnes m'appellent ainsi. Mes amis proches disent Pompom, les autres Madame Pomfresh. Même ma famille m'appelle Pompom. Je serais heureuse que tu t'adresse à moi par mon prénom. Merci d'avoir demandé. Et maintenant que les politesses sont passées, installe toi sur ce lit que je t'ausculte." Sa voix qui avait commencé doucement était devenue d'un ferme professionnel, habitué à être obéit. Alex se rappela pourquoi il l'appréciait même s'il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux. La présence de son père à ses côtés les premières semaines de l'été avait fait beaucoup pour enlever sa phobie. Qui aurait pu savoir que tout ce qu'il lui fallait était une famille pour le soutenir et le veiller?

Il s'assit sur le lit le plus proche et retira avec un rien de reluctance sa chemise bleue foncée. Dessous sa peau n'avait aucune marque visible de l'agression du mois précédent. Elle n'était plus aussi pale et était même plutôt dorée due aux heures de natations dans le lac. Poppy parue ravie de ce fait avant de se lancer dans ses sorts. Elle lu avec angoisse le parchemin qui s'était rempli avec l'état du corps de l'enfant.

Severus avait raison, elle ne pouvait elle non plus le faire progresser plus physiquement. Sa jambe droite avait repris ses forces à 80 mais la droite n'en était qu'à 60. La canne resterait. Ses poumons étaient faibles. Il n'avait pas d'asthme chronique mais il pouvait avoir une crise sous certaines conditions posant des problèmes respiratoires. Il ne pourrait pas fabriquer de potions comme son père. La poussière n'était pas un problème, ce qui lui permettrait de continuer à visiter les bibliothèques. Seules les fumées vraiment fortes étaient mauvaises pour lui.

Ce à quoi elle s'était attendue mais la choqua était son aura magique. Elle était réparée et n'avait plus de morceaux s'échappant de tous les côtés, mais elle était éparpillée. Certains morceaux n'étaient pas à leur place originelle et n'y retournerait plus. Et il avait des poussées de magie accidentelle qui étaient absorbées par l'elfe de maison l'accompagnant. Même s'ils n'étaient pas l'un près de l'autre, l'énergie irait vers l'elfe quelque soit la distance. Severus avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

"Tu as parlé d'un tuteur hier soir? As-tu déjà son nom? Que je puisse suivre les progrès que fera Alexandre pour gouverner sa magie?"

"Bill Weasley. Je savais que j'arriverais à te choquer en disant son nom... Il semblerait qu'il ait demandé à être rapproché de sa famille pour une année après les évènements des deux dernières années à Poudlard. Il était très inquiet pour ses frères et sa soeur. Les gobelins ne pouvaient pas lui accorder de vacances aussi longues. Ils étaient plutôt content de le mettre à mon emploi étant donné que les lignées Rogue et Prince sont parmi leurs plus important clients. Molly sera aux anges en apprenant la nouvelle. Sauf..."

"La partie où il lui dira ce que j'ai subit?" Murmura Alex.

Son père le pris dans ses bras avec tendresse? Navré que tant de personnes apprennent ce secret qui n'en était plus un.

"Si ça peut éviter de futur problèmes je veux qu'elle sache. Elle et Bill pourront menacer les jumeaux des pires mots s'ils te blessent avec leurs blagues. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour subir leurs plaisanteries. Et puis Bill remettra son plus jeune frère à sa place. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup et pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à mon fils. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus Alex."

"Merci." Dit Alexandre en serrant son père en retour.

La petite famille dont Egal faisait parti, accompagna Pompom dans la grande salle où les professeurs déjeunaient déjà. Ils se tournèrent tous vers les arrivant, provoquant un recul de Alex. La main rassurante de son père le maintint à ses côtés et son regard noir aux enseignants leur fit tourner la tête.

Dumbledore se leva pour les accueillir. Il avait eu un instant de pause en les voyant arrivé. Un peu à cause de la ressemblance entre les deux, mais surtout à cause de l'aura de l'enfant. Alexandre aurait une longue route devant lui pour contrôler l'amas virevoltant de sa magie.

"Je sais qu'il est un peu tard, mais... Bienvenue à Poudlard Alexandre. Je suis heureux de voir enfin mon professeur favoris avec un enfant bien à lui. Peut-être pourra tu l'adoucir un peu."

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il est parfait comme il est professeur. Je l'aime comme il est." Répondit Alex, arrachant un large sourire au directeur et une légère rougeur aux joues de son père qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel compliment.

Oui, Alexandre était vraiment bienvenue à Poudlard, pensa Dumbledore. Et malgré ses tendances à manipuler les gens, il ne pensait pas pouvoir jamais essayer avec l'enfant. Ce garçon était trop blessé pour entrer dans le jeu de la vie que les sorciers menaient. Alexandre serait laissé tranquille.


	3. Chapter 3

L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens de Harry Potter. 'Mais maman? je l'ai trouvé dans un livre. Est-ce que je peux le garder?'

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 3**

Il ne restait que deux semaines avant la rentrée et Severus savait que d'ici peu la disparition de Harry Potter serait remarquée. A vrai dire, il avait le pressentiment que ce jour-là serait le jour J... et il ne lui tardait absolument pas de devoir jouer son rôle de professeur haï quand on lui demanderait de participer aux recherches. Son angoisse augmentait d'heure en heure, le rendant un peu aveugle à son environnement. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, il en oublia qu'il n'était plus seul. La voix calme de son fils le fit sursauter:

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur papa. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu fais semblant de détester Harry Potter. Il n'était qu'une image. Un masque sans réelle valeur à mes yeux, si ce n'est les amitiés qui sont nées grâce à lui. Tu as déjà racheté toute attitude que tu avais pour cette identité passée. Par tes décisions cet été. Je suis en sécurité et aimé. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. J'ai appris à t'aimer et je ne veux pas te perdre. Et puis...si tu veux, je peux même servir d'excuse pour tout changement de caractère chez toi. Tu pourrais faire croire aux autres que je t'ai adouci..."

"Merci Alexandre. Mais comme tu l'as dis à Dumbledore, tu m'aimes comme je suis. Je les aiderai à chercher sans protester que j'ai autre chose à faire. Par contre je poserai des limites au temps que j'y passerai. Après tout tu as besoin de moi encore..."

"Toujours." Assura Alexandre, conscient que son père doutait parfois de sa place auprès de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'approche de deux heures, les prédictions de Severus sur ce jour se confirmèrent. Dumbledore avait envoyé Arthur Weasley chez Harry, et avait appris qu'il avait disparu depuis longtemps. Les Dursley ne savaient pas où il était ni ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout ce qu'ils avaient dit était à quel point ils étaient heureux que l'anormal morveux soit hors de leurs pattes. Le directeur avait demandé à quelques personnes de mener une enquête dans le quartier et voir s'ils pouvaient trouver trace de l'enfant. Mais à la fin de la journée ils n'avaient rien découverts et ne pouvait non plus exclure une fugue, puisque les possessions de Harry avaient été détruites par ses proches. Et de ce fait ils ne pouvaient pas dire s'il manquait quoi que ce soit que le jeune Potter aurait emmené avec lui. Les professeurs s'étaient accrochés à l'espoir d'une fugue, après avoir appris que la magnifique chouette blanche du jeune garçon avait aussi disparue.

Severus eu l'heureuse surprise de n'être donné qu'une mission: approcher son ami Lucius Malefoy et voir s'il savait quoi que ce soit. Etant un mangemort d'importance dans leur cercle, il serait le premier au courant d'une tentative d'enlèvement sur Harry Potter. Alexandre, qui était présent lorsque la mission avait été confiée, proposa à son père de se rendre chez Lucius avec pour raison de lui annoncer l'existence d'Alexandre et d'avoir un ami à qui parler de ce que son fils avait vécu. Cela mettrait Alexandre hors d'atteinte des jeux politiques de Malefoy en plus que d'assurer à son père une bonne couverture pour cette visite. Dumbledore avait été surpris que l'enfant sache que son père était un espion. Il ne pensait pas que Severus aurait pris le risque de dire à son fils les erreurs de son passé. Bien sûr, étant donné que Alexandre n'agissait pas comme tout autre jeune garçon, il n'était pas étonné de l'ouverture d'esprit dont il avait fait preuve à cette révélation. Alexandre aimait son père, tel qu'il était avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

La nuit était bien avancée, le matin du jour suivant à quelques minutes à peine. Severus avait décidé de ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour plusieurs raisons. Il voulait parler à Lucius avant que la disparition de Harry soit reportée officiellement au public, afin que le mangemort ne pense pas immédiatement que Severus espionnait au nom de Dumbledore. Heureusement, ce dernier voulait attendre une semaine avant de dévoiler l'affaire au ministère, car il espérait trouver l'enfant avant que cela ne soit nécessaire. Ensuite, Severus avait une idée très simple. Il y avait longtemps de cela, à son entrée au service de Voldemort, il avait été très proche de Lucius. Leur amitié n'avait pas que des raisons 'politiques' ou des avantages dans le jeu de pouvoir de Malefoy. Severus était un homme loyal: une fois un lien forgé il le respectait jusqu'à la mort. Et si certains évènements avait créé un gouffre entre eux, il avait gardé une certaine tendresse pour ce lien passé, d'autant qu'il était le parrain du fils de Lucius. Peu étaient au courant de ce fait, et il ne voyait le garçon que rarement en dehors de l'école. A vrai dire, avant que Drago n'entre à Poudlard, Severus s'était fait très discret dans leurs rencontres. Car après avoir échappé à la prison grâce à Albus, il n'avait pas de doute que le ministère l'avait placé sous surveillance. Lucius ayant plaidé avoir été forcé par imperium à prendre la marque de Voldemort, et possédant les moyens monétaires et politiques de se mettre à l'abri, n'avait rien à craindre de la loi. Mais Severus ne pouvait se permettre d'être vu avec un autre présumé mangemort, même déclaré innocent. Et une part du maître de potion voulait encore protéger Lucius, par amitié et par respect pour le lien qui avait été le leur. De plus, en tant que parrain de Drago il ne pouvait pas laisser le père du garçon être arrêté, il ne pouvait pas permettre à son filleul d'être séparé d'un père qu'il aimait. C'est ce lien, et le fait que Lucius savait que Severus était loyal, qui allait jouer ce soir.

Severus avait choisi cette heure tardive, à laquelle Lucius et sa famille étaient sûrement endormis, parce qu'il voulait arriver dans un état d'inquiétude et de détresse apparente. Sous l'excuse qu'il avait finalement craqué après avoir pris soin de son fils tout l'été, et qu'un cauchemar de celui-ci avait brisé le coeur de Severus une fois de plus. Il allait jouer sur une fragilité qui était réelle même s'il la cachait: celle d'un père seul dans une épreuve lourde à porter. Alexandre, conscient de ce que son père allait tenter, et de l'état moral dans lequel il se trouvait vraiment, avait ordonné à son père de parler à Lucius avec honnêteté. Severus avait besoin de l'oreille d'un ami, pas de celle des professeurs de Poudlard, ni du directeur malgré leur relation presque familiale. Il avait besoin de celui qu'il avait choisit pour ami dans le passé.

Severus fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas si difficile de faire semblant, parce que tout ce que ses yeux révélaient était vrai. Il arriva à l'immense demeure des Malefoy quelques minutes après minuit, frappa à la porte et se fit annoncer par un elfe de maison paniqué à l'idée de réveiller son maître... Lucius saurait que seule une urgence pouvait emmener le professeur à cette heure particulière. Et en effet, le noble sorcier entra dans le salon privé très vite, n'ayant pris le temps que de mettre une robe par dessus ses vêtements de nuit. Severus Rogue ne venait pas chez les gens au milieu de la nuit sans raison. Surtout pas quand leur maître était suposément mort. Lucius s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, surpris par l'apparence déchevelée de celui qu'il ne pouvait voir autrement qu'un ami malgré la distance qu'ils avaient tous deux mis entre eux, et malgré les doutes qu'il savait justifié quand au camp auxquels chacun appartenait. Lucius savait que quelque chose avait encouragé Severus à changer d'avis sur les idéaux de Voldemort. Bien sûr, sans preuve Lucius ne pouvait rien faire, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Il ne voulait pas avoir à tuer son ami et devait donc se contenter du statu quo actuel. A cet instant, les camps importaient peu: Severus était aux limites d'un gouffre de souffrance dont Lucius ignorait tout.

"Pardonne moi cette intrusion tardive, Lucius. Je... Tu es le seul vers qui je pouvais me tourner."

Lucius s'installa en face de l'homme et l'observa calmement:

"Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu. De plus tu abuses rarement du privilège de notre amitié. J'avoue vouloir savoir ce qui peut être assez grave pour te faire paraître si mal."

Severus cligna des yeux. Il devait vraiment être plus fatigué moralement qu'il ne croyait si Lucius voyait la conséquence physique de sa détresse. Aussi épuisé qu'ils soient, les serpentards portaient toujours leurs masques, autorisant parfois leurs yeux à révéler leur sentiments. Severus était sûr que ses yeux n'étaient pas les seuls à montrer ce que les derniers mois lui avait fait vivre. Alexandre avait eu raison, il avait besoin d'une oreille amie pour décharger son coeur.

"Avant toute chose je dois te dire que ce que je vais te dire est déjà connu de la faculté de Poudlard et du ministre. Quoique seule la récente échappée de Sirius Black en soit responsable. Les évènements ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de venir te voir plus tôt." Severus aurait dévoilé l'existence de son fils à Lucius en premier sans les récents imprévus. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, les deux hommes allaient toujours l'un vers l'autre pour les moments importants de leurs vies. Lucius parce que Severus était le seul à ne pas le fréquenter pour sa position et ses richesses. Severus parce que Lucius l'avait fait entrer dans sa famille sans rien demander. Les avantages de cette relation n'étaient que bonus pour les deux.

Lucius hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

"Au début des vacances, j'ai été contacté pour la lecture du testament d'une femme que j'ai connu. Les qui, comment et pourquoi ne sont pas importants. Et je préfère garder son identité secrète pour certaines raisons. J'ai appris qu'elle m'avait donné un fils et qu'elle n'avait pas pu m'en dire l'existence..." Il ferma les yeux, peu sûr de ses prochaines paroles.

"Si cela date du début de l'été, tu aurais déjà trouvé moyen de me parler. Comment est-elle morte?" Lucius avait toujours su lire entre les lignes.

"Elle et notre fils ont été agressés par des moldus aux états Unis. Elle est morte rapidement. Mais Alexandre... mon fils... il a été violé."

Lucius perdit toute composure et rejoignit Severus sur le large fauteuil. Il entoura l'homme d'un bras, un acte complètement naturel en cette seconde. Lucius pencha sa tête légèrement et ordonna:

"Parle-moi." Aussitôt, le flot de pensées et d'émotions que Severus avait retenu sembla rompre le barrage.

"Il a failli mourir, sa magie s'est tourné contre lui. J'ai du user de toutes mes compétences pour le faire survivre. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi, ni comment il s'est attaché à moi si vite et complètement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne s'est pas renfermé plus. Pourquoi ses mots sont ceux d'une âme plus vieille qu'elle n'est et pourtant aussi doux et innocents que ceux d'un enfant. Pourquoi il accepte tout ce que je suis et comprend chaque parcelle de mon coeur avec tant de sûreté. Comment son innocence brisée l'a rendu si fort et si aimant. Comment il peut se lever tous les matins et lutter contre son propre corps, sa propre magie. Comment il enferme sa douleur pour m'entourer de son amour. Je ne comprends rien de tout ça. Et pourtant je comprends tout de lui. Je le vois marcher, appuyé sur une canne, une lueur de souffrance dans les yeux et je me dis que je suis fier. Alors se tournant vers moi, il se gonfle de bonheur juste parce que je suis fier. Il a appris à supporter le regard des autres, mais se pli sous le sien. Il avance pas à pas seulement parce que je lui tient la main. C'est comme si il n'était qu'un bébé qui apprend à marcher, à parler, manger, à vivre. Il a été brisé, mais tant que je lui tient la main... tant que je suis à ses côtés, il survit et il grandit. J'ignore comment j'ai pu passer toutes ces années sans l'aimer. J'ignore comment j'ai pu vivre sans lui." Les mots lui manquaient à présent. Trop à dire et trop à taire. Des secrets qui le resteraient à tout jamais.

Pourtant dans ces paroles, il avait presque involontairement guidé Lucius loin de toutes questions qui n'avaient pas de réponses et qui auraient pu dévoiler le passé de Alexandre, son ancienne identité. Lucius ne trouvait pas important le nom de la mère, ni même son sang. L'enfant était de Severus et il était magique. L'enfant était courageux et aussi loyal que son père dans les liens qu'il créait. De plus, l'enfant avait touché Severus plus que quiconque depuis des années.

"Il me semble que ton fils est comme toi. Il a ta force. Sa fragilité pourrait autant être de sa mère que de ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais s'est sans conséquence. Tu l'aimes, et de ce que tu m'as dit j'en conclu que c'est réciproque. Il a souffert, et souffrira longtemps. Mais... ta présence est son remède. Tu ne te poserais pas autant de questions, tu n'aurais pas autant de doutes, si tu ne le comprenais pas aussi bien que s'il avait grandit avec toi. Tu peut lire en lui et avancer avec lui. Severus, je suis heureux de te dire que tu as tout d'un père. Et malheureux que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. Peut-être aurais-je l'honneur de rencontrer ce miracle de ta vie?"

Severus hocha la tête, encore perdu par sa soudaine explosion. Lucius sourit.

"Je suppose que le ministre était à Poudlard pour la mise en place de la sécurité contre Black. Et que tes collègues et le directeur étaient tous présents. S'ils savent pour ton fils et ce qu'il a vécu, c'est que tu as du le dévoiler pour éviter les démentors aux alentours de l'école. Nous pouvons espérer que peu de personnes entreront dans le secret après ça. Quoique personne ne tenterait quoique ce soit contre ton fils sachant ce qu'il a vécu. Cette connaissance pourra être à son avantage s'il en a besoin un jour." Et les deux hommes pensaient particulièrement à tout retour à la vie de leur maître présumé décédé, et grand sorcier noir de leur monde. "Je parlerai à Drago de ton fils. Il pourra ainsi s'assurer que les serpentards le laisse tranquille. Tu dois déjà avoir un plan en ce qui concerne les autres maisons de l'école. Severus... je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir. Quelque soit l'heure, tu seras toujours le bienvenu." Répéta Lucius.

"Je sais..." maintenant. Pensa Severus. "Je ne savais pas que tout sortirais tel quel. Que j'avais tant enfermé durant l'été. Malgré l'épreuve, j'ai été aux anges à ses côtés. Alexandre est un trésor de vie, de courage... j'apprends avec lui, je découvre grâce à lui. Il s'appelle 'Alexandre Severus Prince'. Je voulais lui épargner un peu de la rudesse que mon nom entraîne dans les réactions de certains." C'était suffisamment vague pour que Lucius pense que seul le second prénom et le nom de famille ai été changés. Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit que Alexandre n'était pas le nom de l'enfant auparavant. Et il était plus que normal qu'il prenne le nom de son père, même si ce n'était que l'un des deux noms dont il avait hérité. Néanmoins la famille 'Prince' était très noble et riche faisant du choix de Severus le meilleur de tous. L'enfant vivrait mieux avec Prince qu'avec Rogue. Trop d'histoire et de magie noire derrière le nom de Severus Rogue.

"Je sais que Drago n'a pas une excellente réputation avec les autres maisons. Et qu'il ne changera pas son point de vue sur certaines choses, ni ses actions. Néanmoins, il tient à toi. Il essaiera de créer un lien avec Alexandre. Dois-je le mettre en garde en avance de quoi que ce soit qui pourrais lui coûter une réussite?" Il avait beau aimer son fils, il savait que Drago était trop vocal sur ses avis, et n'écoutait pas assez ceux des autres. Hors dans cette situation Alexandre avait plus d'importance que Drago. Aucun des Malefoy ne pouvait se permettre de blesser l'enfant de Severus. Que ce soit pour sa parenté avec Severus, ou pour son vécu dramatique. Dans le premier cas Severus était l'ami et le parrain qu'ils avaient fait entrer dans leur vie. Dans le second la magie en morceau de l'enfant pouvait les tuer s'ils lui faisaient du mal.

"Même si des moldus sont à l'origine de sa condition, Alexandre ne juge pas le reste de l'humanité avec eux. Il ne prend pas en compte les origines de ceux qu'il côtoie. S'il se fait un ami, sang de bourbe ou non il le défendra jusqu'à la mort. Il ne prend pas non plus en compte les politiques. Donc , s'il a des amis dans différents camps la seule condition de cette amitié sera de respecter les autres s'ils sont en sa présence. Pour l'instant du moins. Quand ils seront adultes et qu'ils lutteront les uns contre les autres... j'ai bien peur que nous perdions tous Alexandre. Il préfèrera quitter le pays plutôt que de voir ses proches se détruire les uns les autres. Il sursaute encore quand on le touche, s'éloigne de certaines discussions, réagit mal à toute violence verbale, passe d'un extrême à l'autre et sa magie est instable. Il est lié à un elfe de maison qui contrôle les excès de magie et auquel il tient énormément. Si quelqu'un le maltraitait, il n'en sortirait pas sous le meilleur jour... l'elfe s'appelle Egal si ça peut aider. Alexandre respecte tout humain ou créature, tant qu'ils n'ont pas prouver qu'ils ne méritent pas ce respect. Il a une santé fragile, ses poumons ne supporte pas les fumées et les efforts trop prolongés. Il aura une canne à vie et doit apprendre à maîtriser sa magie telle qu'elle est maintenant. Le bon point étant qu'il devra vivre dans mes quartiers et ne sera pas placé dans l'une des quatre maisons. Je ne voit pas quoi rajouter. Après ça, tout dépendra de Drago. S'il est incapable de comprendre mon fils, et s'il refuse de courber son attitude en conséquence de ce qu'il apprend..."

"Il ne conservera pas le respect d'Alexandre. Je comprend Severus."

"Cela m'a fait du bien de venir. Mais j'ai assez abusé de ton hospitalité. Et puis, je veux m'assurer qu'Alexandre n'a pas fait de cauchemar. Merci Lucius."

"Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été aussi proche mon ami. Je suis fier que tu sois venu. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous écrire plus?"

"Oui. Je pourrais te donner plus de nouvelles de ton fils en même temps. Tu n'as pas reçu assez de lettres de ses professeurs... et il n'a pas reçu assez de détentions." Plaisanta Severus.

"Et bien, si cela lui permet de te voir plus, je pense qu'une détention serait bien reçue." Répondit Lucius. Moquant le manque de réunions entre Severus et Drago.

Severus se permit un sourire.

"En effet. Je dois y aller à présent. Bonne nuit... mon ami."

"Prend soin de toi Severus. Et de ton fils."

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Severus pris congé. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à Poudlard que le maître de potion réalisa vraiment ce que cette seule discussion avait fait pour lui. Combien le poids sur ses épaules avait été réduit. Il se sentait plus léger... et moins seul. Ou plutôt encore moins seul. Alexandre avait rempli le vide de son coeur. Retrouver Lucius était un plus qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Après une nuit raccourcie et une libération d'émotions épuisante, Severus se trouva assailli dans son propre lit par une balle d'énergie... à courte durée. Alexandre avait eu assez de vitalité pour se lever plus tôt que d'habitude et vérifier si son père était rentré. Il s'était jeté sur lui, inquiet de savoir si tout s'était bien passé. Voyant son père en bonne santé et protestant avec véhémence son attaque soudaine, il s'effondra endormi sur le maître des donjons... Severus hésité entre rire ou grogner. Son fils l'avait efficacement réveillé et il savait que le directeur attendrait son rapport à la première heure. En même temps, il n'avait jamais eu jusque là une famille qui l'attendait après une mission. A choisir entre le directeur et son fils, la décision était rapide. Severus s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit, serrant sa précieuse charge contre lui, et se rendormit, entraîné par le calme battement de coeur de son enfant.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuné des professeurs, qu'il se leva enfin, avec un fils débraillé sur les talons. Il semblait bien que son fils ait décidé de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été séparés de cette manière depuis l'adoption, et que toutes les peurs de Alexandre avaient ressurgis pour l'occasion. Cela rappelait à Severus que malgré le vécu de cette jeune âme, il avait devant lui un enfant effrayé par le monde, effrayé d'être seul. Il se tourna et pris le garçon contre lui, le protégeant du reste du monde avec ses bras.

"Chh. Je suis là. Je suis avec toi et tout va bien."

"Mais si un jour tu n'es plus là? Je sais que tu pourrais m... mourir. Ou disparaître. Je sais que la vie n'est pas un chemin tranquille. Je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi."

"Alexandre... je me rend compte que pour l'instant je suis ton soutien et ton guide. Et je ferai tout pour que tu grandisse et devienne libre même de moi. Je veux qu'un jour tu aille dans le monde avec les yeux grands ouverts et que tu ne recule plus jamais de peur. Il faudra du temps, mais j'arriverai à atteindre ce but. Tu arriveras à marcher parmi la foule et à être heureux. Je peux te promettre que tant que ça ne sera pas accompli je resterai avec toi. Quitte à devenir fantôme pour ne pas te quitter si je meurs. Rien au monde ne se mettra entre nous. Ni les sorciers, ni l'humanité, ni la vie."

La voix de Severus était sûre et profonde, s'accrochant à l'esprit d'Alexandre comme une toile tissée de tendresse et de force. La vie pouvait bien continuer, son père lui resterait. L'enfant hocha la tête et posa son oreille contre le coeur de l'homme. Puis, lentement, il s'éloigna, se tourna, et alla se préparer dans sa propre chambre pour la journée à venir.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent à la grande salle, où les autres membres de l'école mangeaient déjà. Le directeur observa leur entrée, serrés l'un contre l'autre, comprenant pourquoi son maître de potion n'avait pas fait son rapport ce matin-là. Et acceptant que l'homme avait désormais plus important à faire dans son existence. De ce que Dumbledore pouvait voir, la magie du garçon était encore plus agitée que d'habitude, mais extrêmement contrôlée par l'enfant lui-même aidé de la magie de son père et de celle de leur elfe de maison. Le vieux sorcier était étonné qu'aucune explosion n'ai eu lieu vu l'état moral et physique de l'enfant. En regardant la paire plus longtemps, il s'aperçut que tant que Severus serait près de lui, Alexandre irait bien.

"Bonjour mes enfants. J'espère que vous avez bien dormis."

Alexandre le fit sourire en hochant la tête frénétiquement et tournant vers son père un regard géné en même temps. Il y avait une histoire derrière tout ça...

"Je n'ai jamais mieux dormi Albus. J'avais la meilleure couverture du monde." Répondit Severus, les yeux scintillant plus que le directeur. Provoquant une vague d'étonnement dans l'assemblée des professeurs. Albus souris sagement, il savait l'histoire derrière les gestes maintenant.

Pompom interrompit l'amusement des deux hommes et l'embarrassement du plus jeune:

"Alexandre. Pourrais-tu m'aider plus tard à l'infirmerie. Avec l'approche de la rentrée je suis surchargée."

"hmm hmm." Acquiesça muettement l'enfant. Il était encore hésitant et effrayé après cette nuit. Mais son sourire était sincère. Il aimait beaucoup Poppy. L'infirmière le rassura un peu plus en lui faisant de la place à côté d'elle pour manger. Elle prépara son assiette et lança un regard sévère à Severus en le pressant de copier son fils et de remplir son estomac. Elle était devenue une vrai mère poule pour la paire. A leur plus grand bonheur, bien que Severus ne l'avouerait jamais. Alexandre était une autre histoire, il n'avait aucun problème à paraître sensible et aimant, il n'accordait seulement ce privilège qu'à un nombre limité. Severus et Poppy était les deux seuls receveurs de ses attentions. Les autres professeurs étaient des amis, mais pas un membre officiel ou non de sa petite famille.

Le repas terminé, l'infirmière entraîna derrière elle un Alexandre aux poches débordantes de brioches faisant de grands signes de mains à son père comme au revoir. Sa bouche était pleine de brioche aussi. L'angoisse l'avait affamé. Severus attendit calmement que son fils soit parti avant d'éclater d'un rire profond et unique. Minerva en resta ébahie pour plusieurs minutes. Severus se félicita de ce fait. Les professeurs se rassemblèrent dans le bureau du directeur et firent leur rapport des recherches de la veille et du matin. Aucune trace de Harry Potter n'avait été trouvée. A son tour, Severus pris la parole:

"Lucius était très ouverts cette nuit. Je ne lui ai donné aucune raison de soupçonner quoi que ce soit et ai été très honnête en retour. Bien que je m'en soit tenu à ma vie personnelle bien sûr. J'ai déduit de son apparence et de ses actions, qu'il n'avait aucun plan en cours. Rien de plus que son travail habituel au ministère et sa famille. Le manoir ne recevait aucun invité inhabituel et les Malefoy étaient tous endormis. Tout était trop tranquille pour qu'ils soient au courant de quoi que ce soit. Hors, si Lucius ne sait rien, aucun autre mangemort ne saura non plus. Non, Harry Potter n'est pas entre leurs mains ni dans leurs esprits à l'heure actuelle."

"Donc, les mangemorts n'ont pas Harry, personne ne l'a vu depuis le début des vacances et nous n'avons aucun indice. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire appel au ministère sous peine de dévoiler à Lucius la véritable raison de ta visite hier soir. Et nous ne pouvons pas laisser les habitants de Privet Drive dire aux officiels qui viendront plus tard que des sorciers avaient conscience de sa disparition depuis une semaine. Nous allons devoir effacer leurs mémoires. A défaut de trouver Harry, nous pouvons protéger Severus." Conclut Albus.

"Mais... Albus. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter les recherches." Protesta Minerva.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix. Mes instruments ne donnent aucune indication quand à la position de Harry. Il n'est pas mort, de ça je suis sûr. Mais il est introuvable. Pourtant, où qu'il soit, il est en sécurité. Les alarmes que j'avais placé sur lui se sont toutes déconnectées. Hors elles ne devaient le faire que s'il était hors de portée de tout danger pour le reste de ses jours. Harry Potter est sain et sauf. Nous ignorons juste où. Et peut-être notre ignorance est ce qui le protège du reste de notre monde." Poursuivit Albus, inconscient des réactions de Severus concernant la révélation des alarmes.

Severus avait eu peur pour un instant, puis sa conscience avait été soulagée d'un lourd poids. Si ces alarmes ne s'arrêtaient qu'à ces conditions, alors son fils était plus qu'en sécurité. Quoi qu'il arrive dans l'avenir, l'enfant était enfin libre des devoirs et menaces de l'enfant prodige des sorciers.

Finalement, les enseignants se séparèrent pour accomplir leurs taches. La majorité partait effacer quelques mémoires. Albus aussi. Severus se contenta de rejoindre l'infirmerie le temps de prendre des nouvelles sur la santé de son fils. Car même s'il y était pour aider à ranger les potions et autres nécessaires de guérisseurs, il était sûrement passé entre les mains professionnelles de Pompom juste avant de commencer son travail. Un rapide échange de sourire le rassura que tout allait bien et il se rendit dans son laboratoire pour finir ses potions et revoir le programme de l'année.

Pendant ce temps, un grand chien noir affamé et déçu prenait la direction de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre trace de la personne la plus importante à son coeur. Pourtant il était allé voir la seule famille que l'enfant avait. En vain. Les deux baleines et le cheval vivaient seuls dans leurs maison. Pas de Harry Potter avec lui. Pas de mention de son nom ni de chambre avec ses affaires. Si l'enfant n'était pas là, avec qui vivait-il? Le chien ne saurait pas avant une semaine que Harry Potter avait disparu de chez les Dursley, et il ne saurait peut-être jamais où il était.


	4. Chapter 4

L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens de Harry Potter. 'Mais maman? je l'ai trouvé dans un livre. Est-ce que je peux le garder?'

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 4**

L'instant le plus difficile de toute sa vie avait été d'accepter que son enfant été prêt pour cette nouvelle aventure. Prêt à s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'autre pour survivre. Severus se trouvait étrangement attristé que Bill Weasley soit aussi facilement accueilli dans le coeur de son fils. Même si cela donnait à l'enfant une occasion de se lier avec sa famille préférée sous sa nouvelle identité. Même si le jeune homme allait donner à Alexandre les moyens de contrôler sa magie et de vivre comme tout sorcier. Et même si Severus lui-même resterait toujours le plus précieux aux yeux de l'enfant. Il n'empêchait pas qu'il soit jaloux. Il savait que Bill Weasley allait prendre une part importante de l'existence de son enfant. Personne n'avait dit qu'il devait être logique quant à sa réaction à cette nouvelle.

Alexandre regarda son père d'un air attendri. Il était plutôt prévisible quand on le connaissait bien. Mais l'enfant été aussi très enthousiaste parce qu'il allait voir un membre de sa famille préférée. En même temps, il était très stressé à l'idée de ne pas être accepté ou de ne recevoir que de la pitié. Il avait peur, mais plein d'une énergie qui ne partirait qu'une fois qu'il aurait ses réponses. A savoir s'il allait s'entendre ou non avec le jeune sorcier qui venait pour l'aider.

Deux jours seulement avaient passés depuis que le directeur avait découvert l'absence de Harry Potter de chez sa tante. Deux jours de joies avec son père, ayant appris que les alarmes magiques de Dumbledore avaient finies leur mission et avaient involontairement déclarées que Harry Potter était en sécurité de tout le monde sorcier pour le restant de ses jours. Personnes ne sauraient qu'il en était ainsi parce que son identité avait changé. Alexandre était heureux de ne plus être le survivant et d'avoir une famille qui l'aimait. Poppy était devenue sa grand-mère officielle la veille, quand elle lui avait présenté à Severus un document qui n'attendait que sa signature pour qu'elle adopte le maître de potion. Severus n'aurait jamais accepté dans d'autres circonstances. Mais pensant à son fils avant tout, il s'était aperçu que Poppy pouvait être leur porte de secours s'ils étaient séparés. Si Severus venait à mourir, Alexandre serait accueilli par Poppy et sa famille. Severus avait conscience que ce n'était pas pareil que s'il restait en vie, mais il savait que son fils survivrait tant qu'il serait entouré d'amour. Poppy pouvait lui fournir un environnement de tendresse et de sécurité. Et veiller à ce que sa santé ne soit pas en danger. Aussi, l'homme avait pris une plume et signé le document, devenant le fils de l'infirmière de Poudlard et faisant de Alexandre le petit fils heureux de Poppy. Les professeurs étaient tous au courant parce que l'infirmière avait embrassé chacun d'eux au repas suivant et s'émerveillant d'avoir un fils aussi courageux et talentueux et un petit fils merveilleux. Bien entendu... elle l'avait fait exprès pour l'embarrasser et avait répondu à ses grognements par une simple constatation: les parents sont faits pour embarrasser leurs enfants. Albus Dumbledore était aux anges: il ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie.

Donc deux jours avaient passés, et Alexandre et son père attendaient Bill Weasley devant les portes d'entrées de Poudlard. Le jeune homme allait être le professeur particulier de l'enfant. Bill était conjureur de sorts, il brisait les sortilèges sur certains objets maudits et pouvait les reconstruire si nécessaire. Ce don qu'il avait pour voir les sorts et les démonter faisait de lui un candidat parfait pour travailler avec Alexandre. Il allait devoir lire la magie de l'enfant et lui apprendre à en retracer chaque fils pour qu'il puisse les contrôler. Oui sa magie était virevolté et n'avait plus de sens: c'est à dire qu'au lieu de se concentrer sur l'objet du sort sa magie se jetait sur tout ce qui était autour... Oui il devrait apprendre à lancer certains sortilèges à l'envers ou du moins de ce concentrer sur ce qui était autour de sa cible pour que sa cible soit touchée. Et oui la puissance initiale changeait en cours de route... pour tout dire simplement, sa magie explosait après avoir été appelée et provoquait pas mal de catastrophes. En voulant créer une lumière dans sa main pour lire en pleine nuit, il avait mis le feu à son lit et à quelques meubles. Sa main était restée 'éteintes' et intactes... Il n'avait pas osé lancer de l'eau avec un sort: il ne voulait pas non plus inonder les donjons. Bref, Bill Weasley allait lui montrer comment refaire de la magie avec sa nouvelle base magique agitée et retournée. Alexandre avait beaucoup d'espoir. Que son tuteur soit un Weasley était un bonus.

Enfin, le jeune homme apparut au portail du parc, sa silhouette lointaine approchant agilement. Quand il fut assez proche, Alexandre l'étudia avec intérêt. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient retenus en catogan sur son épaule gauche, glissant lentement de cette position pour retomber sur son dos. Mince et grand, son style de vêtement moldu lui donnait un air de rockeur. Un jean bleu délavé avec une ceinture noire gotique dont la boucle représentait un simple W. Son petit shirt vert sombre à manches courtes dévoilait une peau bronzée. Des bottes noires complétaient la tenue. De plus près Alexandre apercevait une dent de serpent en boucle d'oreille. Le jeune homme portait un sourire calme et assuré, inspectant lui aussi sa future charge.

Ce que Bill voyait de son côté? Un voile de magie agitée dont les explosions étaient redirigées le long d'un lien qu'il savait devait appartenir à un elfe de maison. Un jeune garçon blessé, appuyé sur une canne en argent au pommeau en forme d'hippogriffe aux ailes repliées vers le bas. Des yeux sombres avec des touches de verts scintillants de ci et là. Des cheveux noirs et soyeux tombant sur ses épaules librement. Et une aura, différente de l'aura magique, qui était plus vieille que celle d'un enfant devrait être. Bill savait tout de son élève, mais en cet instant il ne pouvait que penser à la force qui se cachait sous la fragilité. Une immense énergie morale qui le maintenait debout malgré la souffrance de son corps. Il tardait à Bill d'enseigner à Alexandre Severus Prince. Il ne regrettait plus d'avoir accepté cet assignement. Il avait craint de na pas être le meilleur choix ou de ne pas être bien accueilli par son ancien professeur de potions. Il avait craint que l'enfant soit aussi renfermé que son père et que cela pose plus de problèmes qu'il ne pourrait régler. Mais ce qu'il pouvait voir et sentir du garçon étaient révélateurs d'une force morale prometteuse et la douce expression de son visage, la curiosité même, dévoilait un caractère ouvert et tendre. Alexandre avait échappé aux caractéristiques du fameux Severus Rogue. Quoique, d'après ce qu'il en voyait les deux individus étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Le professeur semblait très protecteur et l'enfant le lui rendait pareillement. Son année allait être intéressante.

"Bonjour professeur Rogue. Alexandre."

"Bill. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir entre ces murs un jour vu votre passion pour le monde extérieur."

"Il faut savoir accepter les changements nécessaires pour nos familles. Rien n'est plus important que mes frères et soeurs pour moi. A part mes parents je veux dire." Bill vit le visage du professeur s'adoucir.

"Il est vrai que ces deux dernières années ont été quelques peu dangereuses pour votre famille. Je m'en excuse si je suis heureux que cela vous emmène ici. Nous avons grands besoins de vos connaissances pour nous aider." Répondit Severus en serrant doucement l'épaule de son fils. Souriant lorsque l'enfant posa sa main sur la sienne tendrement.

"Je comprend professeur. Et puis vous ne seriez pas serpentard si vous ne saviez pas profiter des opportunités qui se présentent." Plaisanta Bill.

"Appelez-moi Severus, Bill. Vous allez être enseignant autant que je le suis, même si vous n'avez qu'un élève."

C'était aussi proche d'une offre d'amitié qu'il aurait jamais de la part du maître de potion. Et il avait la certitude qu'il devait cette attitude entièrement à Alexandre. Avant l'enfant, Severus n'aurait jamais accepté qui que ce soit ainsi. Cela faisait longtemps que Severus Rogue s'était fermé aux yeux de tous.

"J'en serais honoré Severus. A présent que les formalités sont passées, que diriez-vous que nous allions tester la magie de Alexandre?"

"Pourrions-nous rester dehors, près du lac..." S'inquiéta Alexandre.

"Je pense que mon fils veut éviter de remettre le feu involontairement à son environnement."

Bill sourit et indiqua la direction du lac: "allons-y alors. ça ne devrait pas être très long. Je veux juste voir les conséquences de la dispersion de magie. Plus tard nous devrons nous assoir pour quelques heures afin que je comprenne mieux comment tout est emmêlé."

Alexandre sourit à son tour. Au moins Bill était direct. Il avait vu son aura magique et n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Pas de larmes de compassions, pas de pitié. L'enfant était étonné de voir une touche de respect, et espérait pouvoir la mériter.

Une heure plus tard... un arbre brûlé... une chouette accidentellement attirée et collée au sol... un pantalon disparu (Severus)... des cheveux rasés (Bill... mais dans la panique et dans son désir de tout arranger Alexandre les lui avait rendus il ne savait par quel moyen... ouf)... une tentacule de pieuvre géante colorée en bleu (une autre transformée en queue de sirène et une dernière en massue... heureusement la pieuvre était très compréhensive et adorait Alexandre... Et heureusement Bill n'avait aucune difficulté à tout arranger)...un phénix nommé Fumseck légèrement glacé (c'est un phénix, il peut se réchauffer)... Bref, une heure plus tard, le trio rentra au château pour un repas bien mérité. Si quelques professeurs riaient sous cape, personne ne commenta. Si Dumbledore avait un phénix enfoui dans sa barbe (pour se réchauffer plus), personne ne dit un mot. Si Minerva secouait la tête en regardant le pantalon (retrouvé) de Severus, personne ne parla. Si Bill vérifiait que ses cheveux étaient bien là, de temps en temps, personne ne s'en mêla. Dans cet étrange dîner, ils étaient tous bien content d'avoir une grand-mère pouffant de rire en parlant à l'oreille de son petit-fils au visage rouge. Parce que quand Pompom déclarait soi-disant inaudiblement qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un maître de potion, tout le temps enfermé dans son laboratoire, pouvait avoir des jambes aussi musclées et dorées, et qu'ensuite elle commentait le fait que Molly Weasley aurait adoré voir son fils se faire enfin couper les cheveux... et bien à cet instant, Alexandre n'était pas rouge de honte mais rouge de retenir le rire qui menaçait de sortir violemment. Aucun d'eux n'aurait aimé voir l'enfant s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Et de plus, il les avait prévenus des risques encourus: cinq minutes entières avaient été concentrées sur le sujet de comment éviter les effets des sortilèges si vous savez vous mettre à l'abri convenablement. Méthode très difficile qui consiste à courir hors de portée, à s'écraser au sol, à se cacher derrière toute surface solide ou provisoirement protectrice... A vrai dire, l'arbre avait pris feu après que Bill se soit jeté derrière.

Entre deux bouchées, et des pouffements de rire réguliers, Alexandre arriva à poser quelques questions sur son futur 'programme scolaire'. Il appris que le premiers mois servirait à faire une carte de sa magie et de reconnaître les éléments provoquant les explosions contenues par l'elfe Egal. Alexandre participerait parce qu'il devrait connaître son aura par coeur pour pouvoir la maîtriser ensuite. Plusieurs salles avaient été mises à disposition: une classe avec deux bureaux et un grand espace de pratique, un gymnase créé en réunissant deux pièces pour les entraînements physiques, et une salle de méditation. Le sport et la méditation devait permettre à Alexandre de recouvrer sa santé physique et morale. Bien sûr, l'enfant suivrait un cursus scolaire en parallèle des élèves de Poudlard avec Bill pour seul professeur, et le tout résumé au strict nécessaire pour ne pas l'étouffer par trop de travail. Les cours théoriques seraient plus courts, et comme il serait seul face à Bill il n'y aurait aucune distraction. La pratique serait limitée aux tests pour créer la carte d'aura, au début. Bill avait déjà en tête tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, et il ne connaissait l'enfant que depuis quelques heures. Les gobelins avaient bien choisis le tuteur.

Bill serait hébergé dans les donjons, pour être plus près de son élève et pour pouvoir lui venir en aide si besoin. Alexandre était souvent victimes d'accidents de magies quand il oubliait qu'il ne pouvait pas jeter des sorts comme avant. Ce qui arrivait le plus la nuit, après un cauchemar violent quand il essayait de créer une lumière ou tout autre magie pour se rassurer. Les quartiers choisis étaient agréables et dignes d'un professeur de Poudlard: une grande chambre avec salle de bain luxueuse, un salon avec cheminée, une petite cuisine et une bibliothèque. L'un des plus grands avantages de ce poste était que comme Alexandre passerait ses week-end avec son père, Bill serait libre de voir sa propre famille. Rien ne pouvait surpasser ce fait. Après avoir passé la journée avec Alexandre et Severus, Bill s'installa dans ses appartements et se reposa du long voyage qu'il avait fait pour revenir en Angleterre. Il était venu à Poudlard immédiatement pour être sûr de ne pas être rejeté pour ce poste. Severus Rogue aurait très bien pu décider qu'il n'était pas capable de ce qui était demandé. Heureusement tout s'était bien passé et Bill avait même récupéré une photo que l'un des professeurs avaient secrètement prise de lui avec la tête rasée (il voulait la montrer à sa mère). Ayant obtenu ce travail, et étant assuré de rester en Angleterre pour au moins une année, il avait demandait s'il pouvait prendre quelques jours pour voir sa famille et les informer de son nouvel emploi. Severus lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait bien profiter de son fils jusqu'au derniers moment des vacances, et de ce fait Bill n'était absolument pas le bienvenu jusque là. Dit ainsi cela aurait pu sembler rude, sauf que c'était la manière du professeur de dire à Bill qu'il pouvait lui aussi profiter de sa propre famille jusqu'à la rentrée, lorsqu'il prendrait son poste à Poudlard. Et puis il avait aussi été soumis à une longue discussion en ce qui concernait ses frères. Bill devait s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en prendrait à Alexandre pour une quelconque vengeance contre son père, ou une blague stupide. Bill était plus que décidé à protéger l'enfant qu'il voyait déjà comme un petit frère.

C'est ainsi qu'après une nuit de sommeil récupérateur le jeune Weasley rassembla de quoi passer plusieurs jours hors de l'école, envoya un message à son supérieur gobelin de la banque de Gringgot, et quitta les limites de Poudlard afin d'apparaître. Il atterrit hors des protections de la demeure familiale, préférant marcher jusqu'à la maison et profiter de l'agréable vent chaud. Le paysage était celui de son enfance, les arbres, les terrains en friche, l'atmosphère de vie qu'il aimait tant. Il aimait voyager et il adorait l'Egypte, mais cet endroit serait toujours au coeur de son existence et de ses souvenirs. Ce à quoi il comparerait le reste du monde, la base de tout son être. Soudain, des cris et des rires s'élevèrent dans l'air. Bill venait de franchir l'un des boucliers répulsifs, un qui décourageait les non sorciers qui s'approchaient trop de leur demeure. Les voix joyeuses de ses frères et soeurs se mêlaient les unes aux autres, réchauffant son âme. Ils lui avaient manqués.

C'est une autre sorte de cris qui retentit bientôt, lorsqu'une petite femme toute en rondeur et portant un tablier à fleur couru hors de la maison qu'il pouvait apercevoir. La femme dépassa la bande étonnée de jeunes gens aux cheveux aussi roux que les siens et parcouru la distance la séparant du nouvel arrivant. Comment sa madame Weasley avait-elle su qu'il était là alors que ses frères et sa soeur étaient encore étonnés de l'attitude de leur mère? Simplement parce qu'elle portait une partie des barrières magiques entourant la maison et que l'une d'elles l'avait prévenue de l'entrée de Bill. Cela faisait de longs mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son aîné, et elle n'avait pu se retenir de le rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Reconnaissant celui qui avait fait sortir leur mère de sa cuisine, les autres enfants accoururent tous et formèrent un groupe heureux quoique un peu étouffant pour Bill qui était au milieu. Il passa de longues minutes à les entourer d'attentions et à mémoriser leurs visages comme il faisait à chaque fois. Percy, dans toute sa noble attitude ne pouvait cacher la joie pure dans ses yeux, et Bill l'aimait tell qu'il était. Les jumeaux étaient toujours aussi gamins, du moins en apparences, car en vérité ils étaient d'une intelligence effrayante (comment pensez-vous qu'ils réussissaient à créer leurs potions? Car même pour faire des blagues il faut être précis). Bien sûr les deux frères étaient aussi loyaux et profond qu'ils étaient vifs et joueurs. Ron était quelques peu mal à l'aise dans son corps en transformation d'enfant à adolescent. Il grandissait sûrement très vite, bien que son esprit n'était pas encore au niveau. Bill pensait qu'un jour Ron serait aussi calme que son père, avec sans aucun doute une femme à poigne comme leur mère (quelqu'un pour le mettre sur la bonne voie). La petite Ginny n'était plus si petite, mais Bill qui avait entendu parler de son amour pour Harry Potter s'inquiétait de cette obsession. Car il fallait bien dire que sa soeur, quand elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, l'obtenait vite. Hors, Bill craignait que Harry soit entraîné dans cette histoire sans vraiment avoir le choix même si à la fin il trouverait une vie tranquille avec une femme aimante, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas grand chose dans cette situation, et puis il voulait juste nager dans la joie des retrouvailles.

Molly se sépara finalement de son fils et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elle l'assit, plaça une grande assiette remplie de ce qui rend un petit déjeuné très nourrissant, et l'encouragea à manger. Pourtant il avait déjeuné rapidement ce matin-là. Mais comment refuser ce bonheur à sa mère. Ses frères et sa soeur tournaient leurs yeux au ciel assez comiquement dans le dos de leur mère. Après s'être assurée que son enfant n'allait pas mourir de faim, Molly s'installa calmement et commença l'interrogation, discrètement:

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue que tu venais? J'aurais pu préparer les chambres en conséquences. Dis moi que tu vas rester quelques jours et dormir ici. Tu n'as pas prévu de rester avec des amis, Bill?"

"Non maman. J'espérais bien pouvoir profiter de toute ton attention pour quelques jours. Quoique si tu es sage je pourrais bien revenir tous les week-end cette année." Annonça Bill.

"Tous les... Bill?" Bafouilla Molly, des yeux pleins d'espoirs. Ses autres enfants, eux aussi présents, affichaient le même choc et la même étincelle.

"La maison me manquais et je voulais être là pour ma famille au cas où cette année serait aussi pleine... d'aventures dangereuses. Alors j'ai demandé un congé d'une année à la banque. J'ai eu un refus, mais les circonstances ont changés et les gobelins avaient besoin de moi en Angleterre. Me voilà donc ici."

"Comment? Je veux dire, que vas-tu faire? Et juste pour une année?" Se renseigna Molly.

"Une année, sauf si mon travail doit continuer plus, mais ça ne dépends pas de moi. Même s'il serait agréable de rester plus. J'aime tout de même voyager en Egypte et voir les tombes et les pyramides."

"Bill. Quel est ce travail? Que tu es si nerveux de m'en parler?" Les autres enfants acquiesçaient derrière elle.

"C'est une histoire assez grave. Et je parce que les enfants (grognements de ses frères et de sa soeur) doivent en entendre une partie je vais devoir garder quelques secrets jusqu'à plus tard. Après le refus de mon congé, j'ai reçu la visite d'un gobelin qui m'a proposé d'enseigner pour une année à Poudlard. (sautillements de joies des plus jeunes). Mais la raison de ce travail est... difficile à dire. Pour résumer, le professeur Rogue a appris au début des vacances qu'il avait un fils et qu'il avait survécu à un incident qui a vu mourir sa mère." Molly reteint ses larmes avec difficulté. En tant que mère elle ne supportait pas qu'un enfant souffre. "J'expliquerai l'évènement plus en détails à papa et toi. L'enfant s'appelle Alexandre Severus Prince. Ses blessures étaient si grave qu'il a failli mourir et seule l'intervention de son père l'a sauvé. Sa santé est tout de même fragile et sa magie est totalement déréglée pour ainsi dire. Des morceaux de sa magie sont à des endroits différents, il subit des explosions comme celles qui provoquent des accidents magiques chez les tout petits, mais en plus violent. IL est lié à un elfe de maison qui contrôle cette part. Son père aide aussi. Le corps d'Alexandre ne pourra pas récupérer plus qu'il n'a fait cet été. Il souffre continuellement des dommages faits. Il marche avec une canne. Ses poumons ne supportent pas les fumées. Et bien d'autres choses dont j'apprendrais plus au cours de l'année. Parce que mon travail était de démonter les sorts, je suis capable de voir son aura et de l'aider à la maîtriser. Elle ne pourra jamais être réparée, donc il doit apprendre à vivre avec. Je dois aussi améliorer son état physique. Tout ça est ce que le professeur Rogue m'a autorisé à dire à mes frères et soeur. Je vais vous dire maintenant que si jamais vous essayez d'interroger Alexandre ou que vous vous en prenez à lui parce que son père est le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, je vous punirais moi-même comme vous ne l'avez jamais été. Est-ce bien clair?" Le ton de Bill s'était fait menaçant, et Molly ne se sentait pas de lui faire des reproches. Elle comprenait qu'à cette minute il parlait en tant que tuteur et protecteur d'un enfant blessé.

Les jeunes Weasley regardaient leur frère avec ébahissement. Il n'avait jamais été si... sérieux et effrayant devant eux. Bill soupira, ils avaient besoin de plus d'information pour éviter une catastrophe.

"Fred, George, vos blagues pourraient le tuer. Nous ne savons pas encore comment sa magie pourrait réagir à vos expériences. Déjà certaines potions parmi les plus communes le rendent malade. Ron, je sais que tu déteste le professeur Rogue, et que tu as des raisons pour ça, mais son fils n'est pas lui. Il a souffert plus que tu ne souffrira jamais, et je refuse de le voir être blessé plus. Je le vois déjà comme un petit frère, aussi je te demande, je te supplie de te contrôler devant lui. Ginny, garde ta curiosité pour toi et ne réveille pas en lui des souvenirs qu'il préfèrerait enfouir sous terre. Percy est bien le seul de vous tous à avoir le bon sens de rester loin de tout ça." Finit-il avec un sourire pour le plus âgé des enfants présents. Il aurait bien aimé que son frère Charlie soit avec lui pour avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenne et le supporte. Percy lui rendit un sourire plein de compréhension et un peu de fierté à être reconnu pour une de ses qualités. Ses frères et soeur avaient tendance à le rabaisser, même s'ils n'y faisaient pas attention.

"Je laisserait maman finir de vous mettre les idées bien en place. Je ne prendrais aucun risque en ce qui concerne Alexandre. Mais cela attendra que je lui ai parlé plus avec papa. Je vais aller m'installer et dormir un peu. J'ai eu une longue journée hier." Sur ce il se leva et se réfugia à l'étage, poussant un soupir et espérant que ses frères seraient raisonnables. Ginny serait plus facile à éviter, puisqu'il savait déjà que Alexandre ne la laisserait pas l'approcher s'il était seul. Ce garçon avait une grande tendance à ne rester avec quelqu'un que si c'était l'un des adultes au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé. Avec les autres il s'arrangerait pour ne jamais être seul, qu'ils soient adultes ou non.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement. Sans doute parce que tous les plus jeunes s'étaient enfermés dans leurs chambres pour réfléchir. Ils savaient que sinon leur mère commencerait son discours de responsabilités plus tôt qu'ils ne voulaient. Le soir arriva donc très lentement, et leur père rentra de son travail pour trouver son fils aîné installé dans la cuisine avec sa mère, et un étrange silence dans le reste de la demeure. Molly promis que tout serait expliquer plus tard, et que tout le monde allait bien. Le repas se passa dans le calme, sans aucune discussion... c'est à dire à l'opposé de ce que la famille faisait normalement. Au moins ils s'étaient tous éclipsés très vite ce qui permettait à Bill de parler à ses parents en paix... et d'aller se coucher tôt en espérant que le lendemain serait plus joyeux.

"Bill." Appela Arthur pour capturer l'attention de son fils à l'esprit vagabond.

"Désolé. C'était une très longue journée."

"Et tu espérais les revoir sous de meilleurs circonstances."

"Oui. Mieux vaut un tas de frères et soeur heureux que... bien ce qu'ils étaient au repas de se soir." Répondit Bill.

"Pour une fois, je ne suis pas mécontente de l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Je sais que je fais tout pour les laisser vivre leur enfance mais je sais qu'ils doivent vivre le bonnes comme les mauvaises expériences. La seule chose dont je les protègerais à mort est une guerre si elle venait à reprendre un jour. Là, il faudra me passer dessus pour que je les laisse entrer dans ce danger." Intervint Molly.

"Je sais Molly. Tu ne veux pas les perdre comme tu as perdu tes frères, ta famille. Heureusement, si je vous ai bien compris ils vont tous bien et c'est juste quelque chose qui va les faire réfléchir. Maintenant vous pouvez m'expliquer plus en détail." Reprit Arthur.

"ça n'a pas été facile pour toi d'arriver dans cette ambiance. Je dois te prévenir qu'ils ont eu la version 'légère'. J'ai réservé la plus grave pour vous deux."

"Quelque chose qui ne vas pas me plaire."

"En soi, ça ne concerne pas notre famille, puisqu'il s'agit de mon nouveau travail. (Arthur enregistra ce fait et le laissa continuer). Seulement je devais m'assurer qu'ils ne s'en prendraient pas à une certaine personne qui sera à Poudlard à la rentrée. En résumé de ce qu'ils savent tous: je ne pouvais pas prendre le congé que je voulais pour être plus près de vous, mais les gobelins m'ont trouvé un emploi de tuteur privé pour l'enfant d'un professeur. Il a l'âge de Ron mais comme il a été grièvement blessé il n'assistera pas aux classes normales et aura besoin de mon expertise pour se remettre de l'incident dans lequel sa mère est morte. L'identité de son père a été révélée dans un testament et il se retrouve à vivre à l'école avec lui. Ils y ont passé l'été. Il sera mon seul élève et je pourrais venir vous voir toutes les fins de semaines. Jusque là c'est tout bon. Sauf que le jeune Alexandre est le fils du professeur Rogue, et que de ce fait il risquait: un, les blagues des jumeaux même s'ils n'y auraient rien vu de mal (et en général elles ne sont pas bien méchantes); deux, la vengeance de Ron après que le professeur lui ait encore donné une détention ou ait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas aimé; trois, Ginny, qui pour aider ses frères aurait lancé son talent d'enquêtrice sur lui et déterré ses pires souvenirs. Ils savent tous que le garçon est très fragile. Mais ils ignorent la véritable gravité de la situation."

"Cela concerne la manière dont il a été blessé. Un sort peut-être puisque ton métier est de les briser?" Demanda son père.

"Malheureusement non. Mais comme je sais étudier la magie des sorts, la briser ou la refaire, je peux l'aider à comprendre ce que sa magie est devenue et à vivre avec elle."

"Bill, dis nous. Ce sera plus simple."

"Cet enfant... a été violé."

Ses parents semblaient avoir arrêté de respirer et, s'il était allé voir dans la chambre des jumeaux, il aurait trouvé tous ses frères et soeur assemblés avec une étrange oreille avec un fil dont l'extrémité était caché à l'entrée de la cuisine. Leurs visages étaient pâles comme la mort. Ginny s'était serrée contre Percy et Ron était coincé entre les jumeaux et loin de vouloir se sortir de leur étreinte. Aussi jeunes qu'ils soient, ils connaissaient tout de ce sujet tabou de leur société et de ce qu'il arrivait aux enfants victimes de tels actes. Tous les sangs purs le savaient. S'était une partie de leur éducation, qui malgré le sujet grave, était traité le plus tôt possible. Car cela avait une certaine part de assurance, de savoir que tant qu'ils seraient des enfants cette violence leur serait épargnée. A l'âge adulte, leur magie étant totalement formée ne risquait pas d'exploser ou de se retourner contre eux. Tant qu'ils étaient enfants, l'instabilité de leur magie les protégeait. Les cinq ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander comment l'enfant avait survécu et comment il était à présent. Les jumeaux ne regrettaient pas d'avoir essayé leur invention, même si elle n'était pas au point et si c'était le seul exemplaire qu'ils conservaient d'habitude précieusement jusqu'à plus ample études. L'attitude de leur frère les avait inquiétés. Et leur curiosité avait aussi malheureusement était trop forte. Ils devaient maintenant réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait pour eux. Comment agir avec cet Alexandre s'ils le croisaient? Comment agir avec Bill sans qu'il sache qu'ils avaient tout entendu? Comment vivre avec ce savoir qui leur semblait soudain trop lourd?Percy fut le premier à donner une réponse:

"Nous ne pouvons pas marcher sur des oeufs à chaque minute de la journée. Pas sans qu'il devine que nous savons. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus agir comme des mères poules ou des rats fuyant le navire devant Alexandre, ce qui risquerait de le blesser. S'il a survécu... ça... il est assez sage à présent pour voir à travers nous. Sans cette discussion privée que nous avons... entendu.. vous auriez essayés d'en apprendre plus malgré tout. Vous auriez pu faire du mal au fils du professeur. Maintenant que nous savons, nous n'avons qu'une solution possible. Agir comme avec tout élève qui ne fais parti ni de nos alliés ni de nos ennemis: nous le laissons vivre sa vie sans intervenir. Si l'un de nous se retrouve au milieu de toute l'affaire sans le vouloir, alors nous devrons voir une autre tactique. Pour l'instant, Alexandre Severus Prince ne nous concerne pas. Sauf si nous voulons son amitié un jour. Compris?"

"Je comprend mieux..."

"Cher Percy,"

"Pourquoi tu es le plus sérieux de nous."

"C'est parce que..."

"Tu es le plus intelligent..."

"Et nous ne t'arrivons pas..."

"A la cheville..."

"Nous comprenons." Finirent les jumeaux ensemble.

Percy ne pouvait retenir son sourire. Parce que pour une fois, ce qui aurait été une insulte avait été un compliment. Et même Ron et Ginny acquiesçaient de leur côté. Ron ajouta:

"Je pense que si une amitié est à prévoir un jour, elle viendra de lui et pas de nous. Je ne pense pas que je me voudrais pour ami après avoir vécu... ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment de tact et je parle trop fort et sans penser avant. Je risquerais de le blesser sans faire attention. Peut-être avec le temps. Pour l'instant il est mieux sans mon amitié."

C'était la première fois que Ron était aussi sensible et raisonnable. Ses frères et soeur se contentèrent de l'embrasser et le laisser rouge comme une tomate.

"Demain, nous dirons à Bill que nous sommes heureux qu'il passe une année à Poudlard. Et que nous espérons qu'il aura l'occasion de passer du temps avec nous. C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre aujourd'hui. Personne n'a dit que nous n'avions pas besoin de temps pour en venir aux bonnes conclusions." Finit Ginny.

En bas des escaliers, dans la cuisine, leurs parents finissaient d'interroger Bill sur tout ce qu'il savait et sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Malheureusement pour Molly, Alexandre n'accepterait probablement pas ses attentions parfois étouffantes. Heureusement elle savait pouvoir le couvrir d'attention à travers Bill, donc elle s'en contenterait. Arthur se sentait fier de son fils et de ce qu'il allait accomplir cette année. Heureux aussi de pouvoir le voir plus souvent. Même s'ils avaient passés une grande partie de l'été avec lui après avoir gagné à la loterie sorcière, ils auraient pu passer une autre année sans le revoir. Maintenant au moins, ils profiteraient de sa présence en Angleterre.


	5. Chapter 5

L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens de Harry Potter. 'Mais maman? je l'ai trouvé dans un livre. Est-ce que je peux le garder?'

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 5**

Il ne restait que quelques jours. Trois pour être exact. Le directeur de Poudlard avait annoncé avoir trouvé un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Severus avait failli s'étouffer avec son thé en apprenant son nom. Il avait un passé avec cet individu mais savait que cet homme était d'âme noble et généreuse. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas rejeter sa peur de le voir aider le criminel échappé à entrer dans l'école. Après tout, maintenant il avait un fils à protéger, il pouvait se permettre d'être paranoïaque. Le nouveau professeur, Remus Lupin, devait arriver à la rentrée avec le train qu'il prendrait pour assurer la sécurité des élèves. Et parce qu'il ne pouvait pas arriver plus tôt. Il avait été l'un des meilleurs amis de Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew. Hors Black était responsable de la trahison et la mort du couple Potter, et Lupin pouvait dans sa bonté d'âme se retrouver dans l'impossibilité de refuser quoi que ce soit à son ancien ami. Mais, et Severus commençais sérieusement à y penser, cela voudrais aussi dire qu'au fond de lui Lupin ne pensait pas Black coupable de ses crimes. Si Severus se demandait aussi si s'était une possibilité, c'était parce que Black était le parrain de Harry Potter et qu'un tel lien les rapprochait tellement magiquement, qu'il n'aurait pas du pouvoir agir contre le bien être de Harry. De plus Black n'avait pas eu de procès. Et Severus était encore étonné de n'avoir jamais vu Black parmi les mangemorts s'il était l'un des leur. Et puis il n'était pas assez intelligent pour monter un coup pareil. Il n'aurait jamais pu avoir l'idée ni le talent de tromper James Potter. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus durant leurs années à l'école. Severus aurait trouvé plus logique de soupçonner Peter, si celui-ci n'était pas mort. L'homme avait été un pathétique rat rampant. Toujours à se cacher derrière plus fort que lui et à utiliser son 'amitié' avec le groupe des maraudeurs pour se sortir de toutes les situations. Non, il n'y avait rien de logique ni dans sa paranoïa ni dans l'idée que Black ait trahis ses amis et son filleul. Ni dans le fait que le ministère avait si facilement envoyé un homme en prison sans se poser de question. Même si les témoignages étaient tous contre Black.

Plus que trois jours et le maître de potions devrait enseigner aux côtés d'un homme qui avait failli le tuer.

"Papa?" Demanda la voix soudain timide de son fils. De temps en temps, l'enfant perdait son assurance et avait besoin d'être entouré de tout l'amour possible. Severus tourna son regard de la cheminée allumée et pris son enfant dans ses bras, l'entraînant avec lui sur le fauteuil et les couvrant tous deux d'une couverture qu'il gardait toujours à disposition. Allongés dans ce coin de calme, ils se regardaient et s'étudiaient comme souvent tard le soir. Apprenant l'autre par coeur pour ne plus se sentir seul. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, mais ils avaient besoin de cet instant pour le reconnaître vraiment.

"J'ai une histoire à te raconter. Ce n'est pas très joyeux mais elle finis bien. Quand j'étais élève à Poudlard, il y avait un groupe de griffondors qui se faisait appeler les maraudeurs et qui jouaient des tours à toute l'école, mais surtout aux serpentards. J'étais malheureusement leur cible préférée. Parce que je me mettais facilement en rogne face à eux, et qu'ils aimaient jouer avec moi. J'étais renfermé et j'adorais mes potions, mes cheveux victimes des fumées étaient déjà assez gras. Mon apparence n'avait aucune importance pour moi tant que j'étais dans mon laboratoire, mais en dehors j'étais totalement à la merci des maraudeurs sur ce seul sujet. Ajoute à ça que j'aimais la fille dont l'un d'eux était amoureux. Un jour, l'un de ces griffondors m'a envoyé un message qui me disait que si je voulais savoir la vérité sur quelqu'un qui avait piqué ma curiosité je devais me rendre à un certain endroit à un certain moment. En fait la personne qui me rendait curieuse s'appelait Remus Lupin et se retrouvait au moins une fois par mois à l'infirmerie. Lui, Sirius Black, James Potter et Peter Pettigrew étaient les maraudeurs. Lupin était le plus calme et intelligent, aimant les livres et restant toujours en arrière en cas de confrontation avec moi. Il ne m'attaquait pas mais ne me défendait pas non plus. J'étais capable de rétorquer et je ne m'en gênais pas, mais j'étais seul et ils étaient quatre (même si Lupin se taisait). Le message que j'avais reçu, comme je l'appris après, venait de Black. J'allais au lieu dit à l'heure dite. Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué c'est que c'était nuit de pleine lune... Et que les maladies de Lupin arrivaient toujours à cette période. Je me suis donc retrouvé devant un Lupin transformé en loup garou et ai été sauvé de justesse par James Potter dans sa forme animagus. C'est quand certains sorciers peuvent prendre la forme d'un animal, tous n'y arrivent pas. Je sais que Lupin et Potter n'étaient pour rien dans cette catastrophe, mais ma haine a grandit avec cet événement. Et je ne supportais pas de devoir ma vie à celui qui allais me voler celle que j'aimais même si elle ne le savait pas."

"Tu aimais ma mère... ça aurait été étrange si j'avais été Harry Potter. Mais, bizarrement, en tant que ton fils, je suis heureux de pouvoir dire que tu aimais ma mère."

Severus sourit lentement. Son fils avait le don pour lui remonter le moral.

"Oui, c'est une bonne chose que j'aimais ta mère... Sinon tu ne serais pas né." Fit-il avec le plus de sérieux possible.

Alexandre éclata de rire et enfonça son visage contre le torse de son père, étouffant le son joyeux dans la fabrique des ses robes. Enfin, après quelques minutes:

"J'aurai besoin de temps pour comprendre tout ça. Pour me faire un avis. Mais merci de m'en avoir parlé. D'après ce que tu as dit, le professeur Lupin est quand même quelqu'un de bon. Donc je ne devrai pas avoir de problème avec lui."

"Aucun en effet. Et je pense qu'il sera un bon professeur. Je suis juste un peu paranoïaque quant à ta sécurité et très peu logique dans mes démarches."

"Et il était ami avec Sirius Black. Mais je ne suis pas celui qu'ils vont chercher à atteindre. Je ne suis pas Harry Potter."

"Je sais. Est-ce que tu m'en voudras si je te couve?"

"Nan. Je ne t'en voudrais pas non plus quand tu demanderas à Bill de veiller sur moi... Promis."

Severus grogna et cacha sa tête entre ses mains, écoutant avec délice le petit rire de son fils.

Pour la première fois ils s'endormirent sur leur fauteuil, sous leur couverture, avec la chaleur de leur feu. Et le lendemain il ne restait que deux jours avant la rentrée.

Comme Alexandre ne ferait partie d'aucune des quatre maisons, Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il n'aurait pas à porter d'uniforme et qu'il pourrait manger où il voulait, que ce soit avec les professeurs ou les élèves. Les fournitures scolaires ne consistaient qu'en quelques tenues sportives, des parchemins, plumes et encres. Severus avait déjà fourni les livres pour l'année des troisièmes, dont son fils suivrait le programme à sa propre vitesse. Bill avait envoyé les livres supplémentaires et accessoires qu'il avait choisi pour leurs études privées. Pas de balais, ni de chaudrons avec ses ingrédients, pas de robes noires ni de gants de protections. La baguette magique avait été une autre histoire. Alexandre n'avait plus celle de Harry Potter qui n'aurait plus convenu quoiqu'il arrive, et sa magie était dans un tel état qu'il ne pouvait pas être choisi par une autre. Severus lui avait donné l'une des baguettes d'un ancêtre qui l'avait mise dans leur coffre à la banque. Elle n'avait rien de bien particuliers si ce n'est qu'elle reconnaissait le sang des Prince et de ce fait acceptait n'importe quel propriétaire de cette lignée. Et au moins elle marcherait avec Alexandre malgré sa magie chaotique. Elle fonctionnait au sang et non à la magie, enfin elle se basait sur le sang du sorcier pour le choisir et non sur son aura magique. Elle ne se nourrissait pas de son sang pour jeter des sorts.

Tout était prêt pour le soir du festin. Sauf peut-être le jeune Alexandre qui était terrifié à l'idée d'être sous le regard d'une foule d'élèves curieux. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être présent, parce que les élèves seraient donnés comme consigne de le laisser tranquille et le directeur ne voulait pas qu'ils aient l'excuse plus tard de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. S'afficher aux yeux de tous le soir de leur retour, était annoncer qui il était et les conséquences d'une attaque contre lui. De nombreux élèves détestaient son père, et c'était pour eux raison suffisante pour se venger sur Alexandre quand ils sauraient qui il était. Bill avait rassuré le garçon qu'en le voyant si fragile physiquement de nombreux élèves abandonneraient l'idée. D'autres seraient contrôlés par sa famille à griffondor, Drago chez les serpentards. Les deux dernières maisons étaient réputées pour être les plus calmes... Ils verraient plus tard leurs actions. Et Alexandre devait se contenter de ça. Mais quand on avait souffert ce qu'il avait souffert, plus rien au monde n'offrait de sécurité et pas même son père n'avait pu lui redonner le peu d'assurance qu'il avait eu avant l'agression. Par contre seul son père pouvait adoucir ses peines et effacer ses cauchemars. Bill Weasley était rentré de ses 'vacances' avec un air résigné. Questionné à ce sujet il avait annoncé avec sérieux que ses frères avaient pris une décision basée sur les diverses informations qu'il leur avait fournis... ils avaient décidés... que puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas expérimenter leurs blagues sur le fils d'un maître de potions, son professeur ferait l'affaire. Bill avait donc le devoir de se sacrifier pour la bonne cause et d'accepter que son retour à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignant serait accompagné d'une participation active à leurs expérimentations de génies. Alexandre avait éclaté de rire. Severus n'était pas si loin derrière lui. Minerva avait mordue sa lèvre inférieure très fort... Filius était tombé de sa chaise... Albus avait juste eu les yeux qui scintillaient encore plus. Tous les professeurs s'étaient plus ou moins retenus, jusqu'à ce que Bill se tourne pour quitter la pièce et qu'ils voient sur son dos une slogan clignotant: 'Désigné volontaire. Achevez-moi avant que l'expérience ne commence.' Après ça tous les sorts silencieux du monde n'auraient pas pu retenir leurs éclats de rire.

Enfin, peu avant la venue de leurs élèves, les professeurs prirent place à la grande table sur le dais légèrement surélevé. Devant eux, le vieux choipeau magique était placé sur son fameux tabouret ou du moins le fameux choipeau était placé sur le vieux tabouret... Dumbledore avait retrouvé ses couleurs aveuglantes de début d'année, et Minerva se préparait à aller chercher les premières années, dés que les autres élèves seraient assis à leurs tables. Severus s'était placé à sa place habituelle et avait assis Alexandre entre lui et Minerva. De son autre côté, le dernier siège de la table était réservé à Lupin, et Severus ne voulait pas que son fils soit trop près de lui pour l'instant. Privilège d'un père inquiet, aussi illogique soit-il. Alexandre observait la salle timidement, étudiant les différences de vues qu'avaient les enseignants depuis leurs tables. Tout semblait plus sérieux d'ici... Alexandre se rendait compte que placés ici, les professeurs se soumettaient aux jugements des élèves. Ils affichaient devant eux ce soir-là l'attitude qu'ils auraient toute l'année: une vitrine de début d'année. Normalement son père était sévère et fermé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir différemment avec son fils à ses côtés. Pas de beaucoup bien sûr: les oeillades assassines pour le reste de la salle et le regard doux pour son enfant. Alexandre méritait bien ce favoritisme qui n'en était pas un. Après tout il ne serait pas élève comme les autres et n'aurait pas son père comme enseignant. Bill entra et déplaça sa chaise de façon à s'assoir entre Alexandre et Minerva. Son excuse étant qu'en tant que griffondor il devait soutenir son ancienne tête de maison... trouillard lui dit Alexandre. Et il avait raison, tous le staff savait que son père avait une certaine inimitié envers Lupin et de ce fait personne ne voulait se retrouver entre eux ou près d'eux. Sauf Alexandre qui s'en fichait et qui aurait besoin de son père à ses côtés pour survivre la soirée.

Une foule bigarrée de jeunes gens entra par les portes de la grande salle et se sépara vers les quatre tables des quatre maisons. Beaucoup regardaient avidement la table principale du staff de l'école, surtout en direction de l'enfant aux côtés de Rogue, et du magnifique spécimen masculin aux longs cheveux roux juste à côté. Les filles bavaient un peu d'admiration... les garçons de dégouts. La dernière fois que les filles étaient toutes d'accord sur un homme, c'était pour leur professeur de défenses aujourd'hui célèbre pour avoir voler leurs histoires à d'autres sorciers afin de se faire une réputation... pas un très bel exemple de goût de leur part. Quelques uns des jeunes adolescents et enfants agissaient différemment. Les Weasley, Hermione, Neville et ceux de leurs amis à qui ils avaient parlés dans le train. Drago Malefoy et sa bande chez les serpentards. Eux savaient bien qui était qui et pourquoi ils étaient là.

En même temps que la curiosité augmentait envers les nouveaux venus près de Rogue, surtout avec l'entrée calme d'un homme qui s'était trouvé dans le train jusque là, il y avait la rumeur folle que le célèbre Harry Potter avait décidé de changer d'école. C'était une idée folle... de Dumbledore. Il s'était dit le jour de changer les mémoires des habitants de Privet Drive qu'ils seraient mieux de les modifier pour faire croire que l'enfant avait changer d'institution avec l'accord de sa famille, plutôt que de faire savoir au monde sorcier qu'il avait disparu. Ce qui aurait créé une panique générale très malvenue. L'avantage de cette folie était qu'ils gagnaient une année pour essayer de le trouver avant le ministère ou les mangemorts et qu'ensuite ils pourraient toujours allonger d'une autre année si nécessaire ce changement d'école. Et comme le bâtiment qui abritait maintenant soi-disant Harry Potter était supposé être sous le sort du fidelius, personne ne pouvait apprendre où il était, ni aller le chercher. Personne ne pouvait ni confirmer ni infirmer les courants arrangements que la famille de Harry avait fait ou non. Malin mais risqué.

S'installant rapidement à la place qui lui était réservée, Remus se trouva sous le regard calculateur d'un maître de potion qui semblait ne pas le haïr autant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce qui était une conclusion des plus absurde de sa part étant donné que Severus avait eu des années pour nourrir ses sentiments contre lui et sa 'bande' d'amis. Pourquoi Severus Rogue serait-il aussi calme et décidé face à lui? Un mouvement accrocha l'attention de Remus, lorsqu'une petite main se posa sur le bras opposé de Severus et attira son attention. C'était un enfant aux longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, et aux yeux verts noirs plein d'une sagesse et d'une souffrance qui dépassait celle que Remus voyait en se regardant dans le miroir. Qu'avait pu vivre cet enfant qui soit plus terrible qu'être changé en loup garou? Remus arrêta ses pensées brusquement. Depuis quand pensait-il que rien n'était pire que sa situation? Depuis toujours? Alors pourquoi maintenant, avec un seul regard, tout changeait en lui? Comme les pièces d'un puzzle tenace se mettant en place et révélant d'autres pièces bien plus importante pour la résolution du mystère. L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui et plongea dans l'âme même de Remus. Du moins ce fut l'impression qu'il en avait. Et la douloureuse seconde de nudité fit place à la désorientation et à la déception. Déception d'avoir été jugé aussi rapidement, que quelqu'un d'autre ai pu lire ce qu'il était, qui il était en aussi peu de temps et s'en aller faire autre chose comme si son âme ne méritait pas plus de temps, plus de recherche pour être comprise. Pourtant, recouvrant son équilibre, le professeur de défense se rendit compte que le garçon le regardait toujours mais avec un léger sourire sans aucun jugement caché. Il avait vu Remus, et cela était suffisant. L'enfant semblait dire 'qui suis-je pour juger? Moi qui dois être juger aussi.' La main qui tenait le bras de Severus fut saisit par les longs doigts de l'homme aux nez crochu. Rogue resta tendre avec l'objet de son attention, pliant les doigts de l'enfant doucement comme pour en tester le bon fonctionnement. Etonnamment, il sembla trouver un défaut et massa les fins cartilages. Puis il rendit la main à son propriétaire et l'observa pensivement saisir une fourchette et s'amuser à la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Remus ne pouvait pas retenir les questions qui affluaient, mais ne pouvait non plus s'introduire dans la vie de Severus après le passé qu'ils avaient en commun. Quelqu'un d'autre répondit involontairement à quelques unes de ses interrogations. Involontairement parce que la voix était si basse qu'un humain normal à la place de Remus n'aurait pas pu l'entendre. Mais Lupin était un loup garou et son ouïe était excellente.

"Alexandre? Etant donné que tu n'as pas besoin de t'exercer ainsi en plein repas de rentrée, je vais supposer que le stress est trop pour toi. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de me confier ta main gauche et de donner ta droite à ton père? Avec nous à tes côtés tout va bien se passer."

Alexandre passa sa main à l'individu aux cheveux roux puis la seconde à son 'père'... Severus. Un immense poids s'enleva immédiatement de tout son être et le garçon retrouva de la qualité innocente inhérente à ceux de son âge.

"Merci Bill. Ils sont très nombreux, et ils regardent tous vers nous."

"Je sais Alex. Dans quelques heures tu pourras te reposer et nous passerons demain à faire ce test dont je t'avais parlé. Tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire qu'à rester assis."

"N'est-ce pas tout ce que les élèves font en classe?" Se moqua l'enfant gentiment.

Severus Rogue grogna et se lamenta doucement sur les gamins à grande réparties qui devraient déjà être au lit. Alexandre lui sourit. Remus n'osa pas s'introduire dans leur conversation. Il avait soudain beaucoup de chose à penser et des préjugés qu'il ne savait pas avoir à réviser. Il avait passé trop longtemps à juger les autres selon ses critères de vie, et selon ce qu'il jugeait être le pire des maux... apparemment, il y avait pire et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Il n'était pas sûr qu'on lui révèlerait quoi que ce soit en premier lieu. Pas une seconde il ne lui vint à l'esprit d'user de ses sens de loup pour voir la scène sous son véritable jour. Peut-être parce qu'au fond il ne voulait pas. Il avait passé tellement de temps à détester cette part de lui qu'il ne la laissait sortir que pour le strict minimum. Reconnaître quel sentiment appartenait à quelle odeur était automatique et très utile... Lire les auras des autres était jugé intrusion de l'espace privé de ces personnes, et donc inutilisé. S'il avait essayé, il aurait vu la magie chaotique et en aurait compris les implications. Mais Remus, quand il ne s'agissait pas d'un membre de sa meute, restait souvent sur le côté du chemin. Et même pour Harry Potter, qui avait été admis dans cette meute, il s'était éloigné avec pour excuse qu'il serait plus en sécurité avec sa famille. Quand on passe tant de temps à lutter contre soi, on en vient à ne plus se faire confiance et à préférer se cacher pour ne pas blesser ceux qu'on aime, et parfois pour ne pas être blessé plus soi-même. Alexandre avait compris cette part de Remus, parce qu'il avait et vivait encore la même chose. Il se battait contre son corps, sa magie et son âme... la différence était qu'il commençait à accepter qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'il n'avait pas à affronter ce combat sans aide.

Un calme complet se fit sur la salle. Minerva avait déjà emmené les premières années pour la répartition. Le choipeau chanta sa chanson, les jeunes gens passèrent son jugement, et Minerva rangea l'objet magique hors de la grande salle. Dumbledore se leva et annonça le repas comme il savait si bien le faire: avec son grain de folie habituel. Au moment ou Remus pensait qu'il passerait tout le repas dans son coin, la voix de Severus s'adressa à lui.

"Lupin. Comment s'est déroulé le trajet en train? Alexandre devait y participer mais des démentors ont été aperçus près des rails alors qu'ils ne devaient pas y être."

"A vrai dire, les créatures ont arrêtés le voyage et sont entrées pour fouiller les wagons. Heureusement certains aurors avaient un patronus, et j'ai pu aider aussi. Certains enfants ont étés très choqués, quelques uns ont eu une violente réaction à la présence des gardiens d'Azkaban. Nous avons distribués du chocolat tout le reste du trajet et les plus âgés sont restés avec les plus jeunes pour les rassurer. Il était donc très sage de ne pas avoir laissé ton fils prendre le train." Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point c'était vrai. Alexandre n'était pas capable de maintenir sa magie s'il venait à croiser l'une de ces choses.

Remus remarqua la petite main serrer celle de Severus plus fortement et la calme réassurance qui semblait exsuder de l'homme vers son fils.

"Je sais que je n'ai pas fait les présentations comme il fallait. Professeur Remus Lupin, voici mon fils Alexandre Severus Prince. A cause de grave blessures il sera sous tutelle privée tout au cours de l'année. Bill Weasley, le roux insolent à ses côtés (sourire charmeur de Bill), est son professeur attitré."

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous deux. Si vous avez besoin d'aide en défense, vous n'aurez qu'à me demander." Remus vit l'enfant et le jeune homme se lancer un regard interrogateur, mais ce fut Severus qui parla pour eux.

"Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais participer à leurs leçons. Elles sont créées spécialement pour Alexandre et seul Bill à les compétences voulues pour en maîtriser les aspects. Mais peut-être si tu pouvais leur faire passer les devoirs que tu donneras aux autres troisièmes années? Le côté théoriques pourrait en profiter. Les autres professeurs ont secrètement prévus de le faire pour leur matière." Severus sourit malicieusement en entendant le hoquet de surprise de Minerva non loin, et le rire de son fils et de son tuteur. Comme si elle pouvait garder un secret du maître en espionnage lui-même!

Severus reçu un coup de coude de son enfant qui lui lançait un regard réprobateur...

"Désolé, mais j'adore quand je gagne un rond de ce jeu avec Minerva. Rabat joie va!" Se lamenta un faussement blessé Severus. Alexandre roula les yeux au ciel de l'air désespéré qu'un parent aurait pour son enfant. Et Remus se demanda qui des deux était le plus adulte. Dans tous les cas, les murmures étonnés des tables proches et les voix qui rapportaient à travers la salle que l'enfant était le fils de leur professeur de potions, confirmaient que cette attitude n'était pas commune pour Severus. Remus pensait qu'elle était bienvenue chez l'homme sombre.

Bien plus tard, les estomacs remplis de nourriture et les têtes de questions, l'assemblée regarda avec soulagement le vieux directeur se lever pour son discours final.

"Cher élèves, bienvenus à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Pour les premières années qui ne le savent pas encore les préfets de vos maisons sont là pour vous aider et vous accompagner dans votre demeure pour l'année. Le concierge monsieur Russard, vous fait savoir que la liste des objets interdits sera affichée sur la porte de son office et sur les tableaux d'annonces de vos salles communes. Je prend la peine de vous rappeler que la forêt interdite est nommée ainsi pour une bonne raison: elle est remplie de dangers mortels. Vers de meilleure nouvelles: nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Professeur Remus Lupin. (pas d'enthousiasme apparent à l'annonce). Le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques ayant pris sa retraite, Rubeus Hagrid, notre gardien des clefs, prend sa place (meilleur accueil de ceux qui apprécie le demi géant. Assez nombreux jeunes gens qui ont passés de longues heures à discuter avec Hagrid au fil des années). Comme vous l'aurez remarqué il reste deux personnes à introduire à notre table. Tout d'abord, et le plus important des deux: le jeune Alexandre Severus Prince, qui a été gravement blessé cet été dans un incident qui lui a fait perdre sa mère. Heureusement le professeur Rogue s'est empressé d'accueillir son fils (explosion de son)... Allons allons." rappela la voix autoritaire du sorcier, calmant les élèves comme lui seul savait le faire. "Alexandre va devoir passer de longs mois à récupérer, et de ce fait ne pourras pas être inclus parmi le reste des élèves de troisième année. Un tuteur privé a été mis à sa disposition dans la personne du professeur Bill Weasley assis à ses côtés. Vous devrez traiter le professeur Weasley avec le même respect du aux autres enseignants de Poudlard. Il a aussi la capacité de retirer ou d'ajouter des points. Sachez cependant que si l'un de vous blessait intentionnellement ou non sa jeune charge, lui ou n'importe quel membre de la faculté, s'empresserait selon les circonstances de vous punir sévèrement, voire de vous exclure définitivement de l'école." Dumbledore leva une main de fer pour faire taire la foule. "Je suis très sérieux dans cette déclaration. Alexandre a failli mourir cet été, et il ne regagnera jamais totalement sa santé. Sa fragilité est telle qu'un simple sort de lévitation jeté sur lui pourrais lui couter la vie. Aucun manque d'honneur de votre part face à un jeune garçon blessé ne restera impuni. Cette sévérité est justifiée, et je vous encourage à ne pas tester mes limites sur ce point. Merci à tous de votre attention. Il est temps de vous laisser envahir vos dortoirs. Veuillez suivre les préfets de vos maisons dans le calme. Bonne nuit à tous."

Les élèves se retenaient à grandes peines de ne pas exploser dans la grande salle. Pour la première fois depuis merlin sait combien de temps, le grand Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur du sorcier noir de son temps, plus puissant sorcier depuis les fondateurs, montrait le bout de son nez devant ceux à qui il n'avait jamais montré autre chose que la figure parentale à tour de rôle réconfortante et sévère. Pour la première fois il avait clairement pris parti pour un élève. Même si cet individu particuliers ne suivrait pas leurs classes et n'était pas entièrement l'un des leurs. Ce n'était pas du favoritisme... dans leur effarement, les élèves avaient bloqué la sortie et s'étaient entassés. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps dans l'atmosphère oppressante, Alexandre glissa un mot à son père qui s'empressa de l'aider à se lever et à se déplacer vers la porte privée des professeurs. Le chahut cessa immédiatement. Assis derrière la grande table des professeurs, le garçon avait semblé légèrement fragile, sans plus. Debout, appuyé lourdement à la fois su le bras de son père au visage sombre d'inquiétude et d'une canne en argent solide, l'expression de souffrance à peine cachée dans sa grande fatigue, il était comme l'image du seul survivant d'une grande guerre. Et il n'avait d'après leurs calculs, que treize ans. Ce n'est que lorsque la paire avait disparu derrière la porte arrière, que les autres professeurs se mêlèrent aux élèves pour leur faire rejoindre leurs maisons. Bill Weasley se plaça au milieu des serpentard, plus calmes que le reste du troupeau d'adolescents. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et les raccompagna jusqu'à leur salle commune. En sécurité dans la pièce souterraine, il pris sur lui de remplacer leur tête de maison, actuellement occupé ailleurs.

"Les premières années devant s'il vous plaît." Heureux d'être obéis sans question. "Normalement, le professeur Rogue, votre tête de maison, est responsable de votre accueil et de vous donner les informations nécessaires pour votre année. Comme vous avez pu le voir, sa priorité était la santé de son fils qui n'a assisté au repas que sur demande du directeur afin de s'assurer qu'il serait présenté à tous les élèves, et que personne ne puisse prendre pour excuse de l'avoir attaqué qu'ils ne l'avait pas reconnu. En temps normal, Alexandre aurait été endormis depuis longtemps. Sachant qu'il était possible que son fils ne supporte pas la pression de la soirée, et étant logé dans les donjons en face des quartiers du professeur Rogue, j'ai pris sur moi de vous servir de guide pour cette nuit. Je sais que j'étais griffondor et de ce fait votre 'ennemi naturel'. Cependant, je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux luttes de maisons. Certains de mes meilleurs amis sont d'ancien serpentards. Par eux j'ai appris vos codes d'honneurs et par votre tête de maison j'ai été présenté au reste de vos règles. Sachez que votre maison n'est pas bien vue par les trois autres, souvent même attaqués au moindre débordement d'énergie de la part des griffondors. Vous vous devez d'être unis face au reste de l'école. Si vous avez une dispute avec l'un des vôtres, venez nous voir le professeur Rogue ou moi. Nous règlerons le problème si possible, sinon nous organiserons un duel en bonne et due forme. Vous ne devez pas porter à l'extérieur de ces murs ou des donjons vos querelles. Face aux trois autres maisons vous devez être les plus unis et inattaquable de tous. Un manque à cette règle principale vous coutera plus cher qu'une quelconque punition aux mains des autres professeurs. Severus Rogue est un homme sévère mais juste. Vous ne voulez pas entrer dans sa liste de personnes ne méritant pas son respect. Les préfets de votre maison sont là pour vous venir en aide dans votre travail scolaire. Si vous avez des questions sur un devoir, ils seront souvent les mieux placés pour y répondre. Il est de leur devoir et de votre droit qu'ils vous soutiennent tout au long de l'année. Des groupes d'études seront formés d'ici la fin de la semaine pour vous permettre d'étudier avec plus d'efficacité. Si j'ai oublié quoi que ce soit, sachez que le professeur Rogue se présentera à vous demain soir pendant que je garderais son fils. Maintenant, pour ce qui est d'Alexandre: comme vous l'avez vu, il est fragile physiquement. Il l'est aussi moralement. Il a besoin de son père plus qu'aucun de vous ne peut savoir. Je vous demande de respecter cet état des choses. Cette année sera différente des autres. Mais même s'il a une nouvelle priorité, votre professeur ne vous négligera pas. Pour la première fois, vous serez nécessaire au bon maintien de vos règlements. Vous serez responsables de son bien être autant qu'il l'a été du votre jusqu'à présent. Il est rare que le maître de la maison des serpentards face appel à ceux dont il a la charge. Cette année, Severus Rogue aura besoin de vous. Maîtrisez-vous devant les piques des autres maisons. Respectez-vous les uns les autres, et agissez comme les nobles sorciers que vous souhaitez devenir. Gardez le contrôle de vos réactions. Etudiez et faites de votre maison la meilleure possible. Serpentard sera votre famille jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité, et même au-delà ses élèves passés ou présents seront à vos côtés. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Vos préfets vont vous mener à vos chambres et vous expliquer les règles du dortoir. Bonne nuit." Sur ce, épuisé, Bill Weasley, griffondor extraordinaire, se retira et alla s'effondrer sur son lit.

De leurs côtés, les serpentards étaient partagés entre étonnement et respect. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'un griffondor pouvait avoir l'intelligence et le coeur de les comprendre. Ils étaient aussi choqués d'avoir reçu l'appel à l'aide d'un serpentard aussi important que Severus Rogue, maître de potions et professeur favoris de leur maison. Leurs yeux avaient vus l'état de son jeune fils, et malgré la curiosité ils ne tenteraient pas d'en apprendre plus. Dévoiler un secret était pour les serpentards un jeu politique, voir dans quelle condition on pouvait en retirer le plus d'avantages possibles. Pour l'instant, Severus Rogue avait jugé qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir. Un seul d'entre eux avait affiché une connaissance complète des faits, et ils suivraient son exemple dans les mois à venir. Drago Malefoy allait servir de figure de proue au navire serpentard.

Dans les quartiers de Severus, l'homme berçait l'enfant avec douceur. Les larmes s'espaçaient et les tremblements s'atténuaient. L'explosion magique avait été limite. Merci Merlin pour l'elfe Egal et pour Poudlard elle-même qui avait absorbé une grande quantité de l'énergie de l'enfant. Ils savaient que la soirée serait difficile... et ils savaient pourquoi il était important qu'Alexandre soit présenté. Mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de l'avoir fait souffrir ainsi. Heureusement le repas était passé. Dans un coin de son esprit l'homme craignait que ses charges serpentards lui en veuillent. Il ne saurait que le lendemain ce que Bill avait accomplit pour lui. Il pouvait en attendant resserrer son étreinte sur Alexandre et se réjouir que, dans le chaos environnant, tout le monde ait oublié l'absence de Harry Potter. Ils ne cherchaient pas à cacher ce fait, après tout ils avaient une explication toute prête. Non, ils pensaient juste qu'en gagnant du temps, l'effet des modifications sur la mémoire des Dursley prendrait mieux racine et deviendrait totalement indétectable par tout autre sorcier. Après cela, les journaux pouvait publier l'histoire de son changement d'école tant qu'ils voulaient, cela ne concernait officiellement plus le directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore gagnerait pas mal de temps, avec tous les courriers officiels que l'absence de Potter enlèverait de sa charge de travail. Qui aurait pu penser que le ministère passait autant de temps à ne rien dire dans autant de messages sans aucune raison d'exister?


	6. Chapter 6

L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens de Harry Potter. 'Mais maman? je l'ai trouvé dans un livre. Est-ce que je peux le garder?'

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 6**

Bill s'était levé tôt afin d'organiser la journée d'Alexandre. Il voulait pouvoir aller déjeuner avec le père et le fils pour rassurer le garçon sur sa future journée de travail. Après les évènements de la veille, Alexandre était certainement angoissé à l'idée de quitter son père et support. Il fallait donc lui prouver très vite qu'il serait aussi protégé avec Bill que dans le refuge de ses quartiers.

Quand Bill se laissa entrer doucement dans le salon de maître de potion, il vit l'homme assis sur le large fauteuil devant la cheminée. Assis à ses pieds, Alexandre avait les yeux fermés pendant que Severus peignait ses cheveux. Les deux étaient habillés et prêts pour la journée. Sur la table de la cuisine, Bill pouvait voir un petit déjeuner complet n'attendant que son arrivée pour être dévoré... D'ailleurs son estomac protestait déjà pour qu'il rejoigne sa place devant le délicieux café qui l'appelait de son odeur. Un rire étouffé lui fit tourner la tête vers un Alexandre se retenant aussi fort que possible de tout commentaire. Bill rougit.

"Je suis en pleine croissance." Expliqua-t-il sérieusement.

Alexandre éclata de rire. Severus jeta un regard de remerciement vers le jeune professeur. Lui et son fils avaient peu dormis, et les cauchemars avaient été nombreux. A l'arrivée du matin, Alexandre avait choisit de se lever avant son heure et de se recroqueviller devant le feu accueillant du salon. Severus l'avait rejoint et lui avait rendu le calme et la sérénité qu'ils ne trouvaient qu'ensemble. L'épreuve de la soirée n'était pas oubliée, juste reléguée à sa place dans le tiroir des souvenirs. Une mémoire passée ayant apporté sa part dans le développement du jeune esprit, aussi douloureux qu'ait été ce moment dans le temps. Il était heureux que le jeune garçon est un certain niveau de contrôle sur sa magie, sans quoi il n'aurait pu la retenir. Et puis, tant qu'il n'était plus jamais seul, il savait qu'il irait bien. Ils s'étaient lavés et habillés, surtout pour voir si Alexandre pouvait se séparer de son père ne serait-ce que pour les plus basiques des actes. Il avait passé le test avec mention pour avoir organisé le repas avec Egal pendant que Severus allait préparer sa salle de classe en avance. Ainsi il pourrait prendre son temps pour manger avec son enfant avant le début des cours. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas prévus de s'installer dans le salon pour attendre Bill. C'était une décision de dernière minute parce que Alexandre le considérait comme faisant parti de la famille et de ce fait voulait qu'il partage un repas avec eux. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de ne pas rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle que ce matin-là, à cause de la veille. Le reste du temps, ils devraient s'installer avec les autres professeurs. Severus parce qu'il était tête de la maison des serpentards. Alexandre parce qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à fuir les autres. Et Bill, juste parce qu'il accompagnait le garçon. Il était très tôt quand les trois s'installèrent à table.

"Heureusement que nous avons encore une heure avant que les élèves se lèvent." annonça Bill.

"Oui. Comme ça nous pouvons être ensemble avant que papa n'aille remplir ses devoirs de responsable des serpentards."

"Tant que nous ne nous levons pas tous les jours à 4 heure..." Grogna un faussement mécontent Severus.

"C'était peut-être un peu tôt." Admis son fils rougissant. Il savait que son père ne le laisserait plus s'épuiser de cette manière, et qu'il était seulement inquiet pour lui. Il rougissait autant pour la chaleur que lui apportait ce sentiment que pour toute autre chose.

Finalement, après une heure familiale de détente, Severus du se diriger vers la grande salle pour assurer ses serpentards qu'il était là pour eux et pour leur donner leurs emplois du temps. A chaque élève qu'il passait à la table, Severus était donné un signe discret que sa maison avait depuis longtemps choisi pour indiquer qu'une demande d'aide était accepté. Bill lui ayant expliqué ce qu'il avait fait, Severus était heureux de répondre à ce soutient auquel il n'aurait pas osé faire appel lui-même. Il était après tout le professeur, l'adulte qui devait veiller sur eux. Il ne voulait pas mettre sur leurs épaules plus que ce que leur scolarité allait placer là. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se serrer à cette démonstration d'unité qu'il avait passé des années à leur apprendre. Il n'abuserais pas de leur confiance, mais profiterais certainement de cette décharge d'inquiétude à leur égard. Ils avaient officiellement accepté de partager les responsabilités de la tête de leur maison pour une année. Severus ne leur confierait pas de chose trop difficile, et s'assurerait qu'ils en gagneraient une maturité et une expérience nécessaire à leur futur.

Pendant que Severus s'occupait de ses charges, Bill avait entraîné Alexandre dans leur salle de classe privée. Elle était placée dans un étage supérieur, avec vue sur le lac. Alexandre avait été surpris qu'elle soit comprise de trois pièces adjacentes et dans un couloir hors du trajet des autres élèves. La visite terminée, les deux jeunes gens se placèrent sur le tapis de la salle de sport. Ils s'étaient installés dans la position la plus agréables pour eux: Bill dans la position du lotus. Alexandre, face à lui, les jambes détendues et le dos appuyé contre un mur pour reposer son corps le plus possible. Fermant les yeux, le plus jeune se glissa dans une transe légère.

"Bien. Respire profondément. Penses à un endroit tranquille et rassurant. Laisse la magie flotter autour de toi et en toi. Vie chaque seconde comme porté par le doux courant d'un lac. Doucement, lentement. Entend la chanson de l'air, sent la chaleur de son vent." Continuant la longue litanie de paroles, Bill guidait Alexandre dans sa transe. Et pendant que l'enfant nageait dans cet état hors du temps, le professeur utilisait ses sens pour voir la magie, pour comprendre son flot.

Les yeux plongés dans la toile virevoltante de couleurs et de morceaux éparpillés, Bill se rendit compte très vite de ce qui n'allait pas. La magie du garçon était comme un vitrail composé de différent verres, de différentes couleurs et de différentes formes. La magie des sorciers était plus une peinture avec les tons d'une même couleur s'accordant en une image qui représentait chaque personne différemment. La peinture était lisse et parfaite, bien que souvent les lignes de couleurs soient tordues en courbes ou croisées avec des formes de cercles ou carrés pleins. Bill avait eu l'occasion de voir des magies dessinant des décors de vie réelle. L'un de ses amis avait l'image d'un parc d'amusement sorcier... Un autre avait un tableau de formes géométriques... Un autre avait le dessin d'une licorne au milieu d'une forêt. Certains avaient juste une toile d'araignée dont les fils vibraient de vie. Chaque magie était différente, mais toutes étaient lisse comme un tableau ou un lac de couleurs. Alexandre était différent. Sa source de pouvoir était comme un vitrail brisé puis recomposé, le dessin de départ un puzzle irréalisable. Certaines parts du vitrail étaient éloignées du reste et tenues par un simple fil de verre, donnant l'impression d'être trop fragile pour résister. La magie d'Alexandre était cristallisée. Bill ne plaisantait pas quand il la comparait à du verre. Ou peut-être devait-il penser à la magie des autres sorciers, celle d'un lac qui se serait figé, glacé par l'hiver? Sauf que le printemps ne le libèrerait pas de son emprisonnement. Sous les morceaux de glace brisés du reste du lac de l'enfant, il n'y avait aucun lac d'eau attendant les beaux jours. La magie d'Alexandre était gelée et figée. Pourtant, en même temps, il y avait un feu rageant dans les couleurs que Bill voyait. Parfois, les couleurs explosait comme le ferait un volcan, le tout dans la limite du morceau de verre auquel elles appartenaient. Dans ces moments, l'excès de pouvoir était absorbé avant que le verre n'éclate sous sa puissance. Le trop plein se dirigeait vers le lien que Bill reconnaissait appartenant à l'elfe Egal. Un lien plus faible liait le sang du garçon avec celui de son père. Donc une partie de sa magie allait à l'homme, tellement petite que personne ne le remarquais vraiment. Un troisième lien, qui semblait temporaire rejoignait le mur derrière Alexandre. Bill avait depuis longtemps vu l'aura de Poudlard et compris qu'elle était aussi sentiente qu'on le disait. L'école avait une âme en quelque sorte, une âme magique créée par magie. Et il semblait qu'elle se soit liée à Alexandre pour le temps qu'il passerait à l'école, que ce soit pour ses études ou pour quand il viendrait visiter dans un futur lointain. Ce lien serait toujours là mais ne fonctionnerait que dans ces lieux.

Etant donné le nombre d'explosions de magie, Bill était plus qu'heureux de ces trois fils qui absorbaient les excès... Personne avant lui n'avait eu l'occasion d'étudier la destruction que provoquait le genre d'agression que sa charge avait subi. Bill avait reçu l'accord d'Alexandre pour rassembler ses découvertes dans un livre que le ministère et la guilde des soigneurs conserveraient dans leurs bibliothèques privées. Au moins ils pouvaient espérer faire une avancée dans leur recherche d'un remède.

Il fallut trois heures pour lire l'aura du garçon, puis une heure pour que chacun se remette de l'expérience. Alexandre était plus détendu et plus libre qu'il n'avait été de toute sa vie. Bill était pleinement épuisé. Donc, pendant que le plus âgé faisait une sieste, le plus jeune lisait l'un des livres de son programme de lecture. C'était un traité sur les elfes de maisons et leurs liens avec les sorciers. Il y trouva de nombreuses réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Alexandre s'était inquiété que sa magie pouvait blesser l'elfe, alors qu'en fait le don de sa race permettait à la créature de se créer de l'énergie à partir des pouvoirs de son sorcier. Egal ne mangeait pas la magie de son jeune humain, il l'utilisait comme une centrale usant de magie pour donner un autre élément. Il fabriquait ce dont il avait besoin. L'avantage des explosions de magie était que l'elfe pouvait créer bien plus d'énergie pour lui-même grâce à elles. Alexandre pensa au système comme à une des centrales électriques moldues. La force de l'eau fabriquant l'énergie nécessaire aux humains.

Midi sonna dans les couloirs de l'école. Bill se releva difficilement, avec la sensation d'avoir rouillé... pourtant il aurait juré ne pas être en fer... il s'éclaircit les idées en secouant la tête et se tourna vers son élève, absorbé par sa lecture. A la mention de nourriture, Alexandre réagit comme le ferait tout estomac sur pattes... il lâcha le livre et se leva en se tenant contre le mur. Prenant sa canne d'argent il marcha vers la porte et y attendit Bill comme s'il traînait volontairement derrière. Alors qu'en fait il était juste étonné de l'énergie qui semblait parcourir l'enfant et lui enlever la douleur que son corps affiché habituellement. Bill fit le rapprochement entre leur cession et le changement et se promis d'apprendre cette technique de méditation au plus jeune. Personne ne semblait avoir pensé que la magie pouvait être calmée ainsi. Alexandre se reposait souvent, à dormir ou à lire, à vivre lentement et agréablement. La technique dont avait usé Bill, était rarement utilisée autrement que pour lire les auras. Elle offrait de nombreuses possibilités jamais mise en pratiques. Normalement, Bill avait choisi une méditation différente, celle à laquelle se prêtaient les moldus. Mais elle se contentait de plonger un individu dans son esprit, et non dans sa magie. Bill n'avait choisi l'autre méthode que pour tester l'aura du garçon. Il avait craint que voir l'état de sa source de pouvoir le blesserait plus, mais en fait il s'était laissé guidé dans sa transe comme pour une simple ballade près d'un lac. Il n'avait pas réagit avec violence ou terrifié.

"Tu sais Bill? J'ai très faim. Mais je comprend ce à quoi tu réfléchis sir fortement que je t'entend d'ici. Je ne savais pas ce à quoi ressemblait ma magie avant... avant mon agression. Donc je ne peux pas comparer. Et comme tu m'as guidé pour cette première fois, j'étais parfaitement détendu. J'ai vu le courant de ma magie comme tu me disais de la voir, et je ne penses pas pouvoir jamais la voir autrement. Seul j'aurais agit différemment. Peut-être paniqué. Je n'aurais pas su où regarder ou comment regarder. Avec ta voix j'ai vu et ressenti... j'ai nagé et flotté. Maintenant ma magie ne me sembles plus aussi terrifiante qu'elle l'était depuis le début de l'été. Je trouve même très drôles tous ces accidents que j'ai provoqués. Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour m'aider à contrôler la part dangereuse, éviter de blesser ceux que j'aime ou ceux qui m'entourent. Tant que je serais entouré et soutenu dans cette expérience, je n'aurai plus peur. Merci pour ça Bill."

"Et moi qui voulais seulement te tester..." Répondit Bill. Muet d'étonnement.

"Que veux-tu? Rien n'est jamais comme on voudrais. Dans ce cas c'est une bonne chose. Non?" Demanda le garçon, retrouvant un peu de ce manque de confiance qui le prenait parfois.

"Dans ton cas, c'est parfait. Je n'aurais pu trouver mieux si j'avais cherché. Je t'apprendrais à méditer comme ça seul, pour que tu le fasse tous les matins et tous les soirs. Tu devrais trouver un certain équilibre avec ta magie, meilleur qu'il n'aurait été en passant par l'esprit comme je voulais le faire."

"Tu voulais m'éviter d'avoir un choc. Tes choix étaient les bons. Que je sois capable de faire sans certaines méthodes est un bonus. Tu es un bon professeur. En un jour tu as déjà trouvé un moyen de plus pour que je reste en contrôle de ma magie."

"Merci d'essayer de m'apaiser... mais je suis censé être celui qui veille sur toi, pas l'inverse." Se moqua gentiment Bill en drapant son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon.

"Que veux-tu? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus sage et intelligent." Se vanta Alexandre.

"Alexandre Severus Prince!" S'indigna Bill. Alexandre sourit malicieusement et avant que Bill ait pu réagir, il avait reçu un sac de farine sur la tête... Derrière lui, le rire de l'elfe Egal remplit la pièce. Bill se tourna à temps pour voir l'elfe disparaître avec un sac vide en main... Il avait la certitude en voyant ensuite l'elfe attraper Alexandre et disparaître avec lui, que l'enfant était à l'origine de cette idée...

Severus s'inquiétait un peu que son fils ne soit pas encore arrivé pour manger. S'il le pouvait il garderait le garçon toujours à ses côtés. Le défaut était qu'il avait récupéré des années d'instincts parentaux en une fois... il était un père protecteur et possessif. Et alors! C'était son droit. La porte réservée au professeur, derrière leur table, s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le jeune Alexandre. Il avait un grand sourire et ses pas semblaient plus léger. Bien que l'elfe Egal lui tienne le bras libre de canne pour l'aider à marcher. S'installant lentement sur sa chaise, Alexandre, voyant le regard calculateur de son père annonça:

"Nous avons fait ce que Bill avait dit. Et franchement, rester assis pendant des heures au même endroit et sans bouger a endormi mes jambes. Sinon, je suis en pleine forme. Bill a trouvé une méthode de méditation qui détend aussi bien l'esprit et le corps que la magie. Parfait pour gagner maîtrise sur ma magie. Bien sûr, quand je suis parti de la pièce, je pense qu'il aurait préféré que je sois plus fatigué... ce qui m'aurait empêchait de comploter avec Egal et de lui jouer un tour à ma façon..."

"Un tour?" Se renseigna Severus en levant un sourcil. De son côté Remus Lupin observait la scène avec intérêt.

"Rien de bien méchant. Egal a trouvé un sac de farine en trop dans les cuisines. Il fallait absolument lui trouver une utilité. Il paraît que la farine est excellente pour les cheveux. A moins que ce soit en complément d'un autre ingrédient? Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler où j'avais lu ça. Peut-être qu'on aurait du rajouter de l'eau? Egal?"

"Non. Egal sûr pas besoin d'eau... Peut-être huile?"

Alexandre fit semblant de réfléchir, un doigt sur le menton. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule après qu'une voix amusée ait dit:

"Si tu pouvais éviter l'huile. Je peux affirmer que ça n'aide pas les cheveux. A moins que tu veuille tester plus tard pour vérifier ce que je dit..." Annonça Bill.

"Ah. Non. Je crois que je ne tenterai plus aucune expérience sur toi. Au fait comment vont tes frères?"

Bill resta paralysé quelques secondes avant de tourner les yeux vers la table des griffondors. Là, les jumeaux Fred et George mimaient le geste de se secouer les cheveux. Bill vérifia sa masse rousse et sursauta. A la place de la farine qu'il avait enlevé plus tôt, il y avait maintenant des paillettes roses. Bill regarda Alexandre sévèrement.

"Ah, non. Je n'y suis pour rien."

Un pop annonça la disparition d'un elfe de maison à l'esprit coupable. Et Bill se retrouva sans personne à blâmer. Bien entendu, il ne s'en plaignait pas plus. Le plus important était qu'Alexandre

soit entré dans la grande salle sans faire attention à son environnement ou la foule d'élèves qui s'installaient. La séance de méditation avait fait des miracles. Même si son utilité première avait été de voir l'aura du garçon.

Ce soir-là, après une journée bien remplie, un enfant épuisé se laissa bercer par la voix de son père. Avec des rêves de magie et de vie.


	7. Chapter 7

L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens de Harry Potter. 'Mais maman? je l'ai trouvé dans un livre. Est-ce que je peux le garder?'

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 7**

En soi, ce début d'année était le plus rempli de vie et de joie que Alexandre ait jamais eu. En tant que Harry Potter, il avait du faire face aux attentes du monde sorcier. Harry Potter devait être le sauveur, l'enfant de lumière protégeant ses compatriotes, se sacrifiant pour eux. Alors Harry Potter avait été un masque, l'image que les autres voulaient voir. Cette fois-ci, en tant qu'Alexandre il était libre d'être lui. D'accord, cet enfant là était brisé et fragile, mais il était libre de l'être, d'appeler à l'aide et de demander du soutien. La possibilité de ne pas être seul était tout ce qu'avait voulu Harry Potter. Alors Alexandre était heureux. Son coeur était rempli de rêves et de rires. Les larmes coulaient souvent aussi, le soir quand la fatigue était trop forte. Le soir il pleurait serré contre son père et parfois Bill. A la table du déjeuné dans la grande salle, il s'enfouissait sous l'attention de sa grand-mère Poppy et souriait tant qu'il pouvait.

Des autres élèves de l'école il ne voyait rien d'autres que les visages aux heures des repas. Et jamais ne cherchait à savoir s'ils parlaient de lui ou le jugeaient. Passé la présentation de la première nuit, et la méditation du premier cours avec Bill, Alexandre avait commençait à gagner en confiance et en force. Son corps était lourd à la fin de leurs sessions d'exercices physiques, mais des parties grippées par l'inaction et ses blessures reprenaient vie et lui donnaient plus de liberté de mouvement. Les test pratiques de certains sorts étaient violents de par leurs résultats: des trous dans des murs de pierre, des vêtements grillés, des cheveux évitant de peu d'être rasés à nouveaux. Alexandre était heureux de dire que Bill devenait de plus en plus compétent dans ses techniques de protections. Il avait utilisé le sort qui avait fait un trou dans le mur pour créer ses propres tranchées dans le sol et s'y précipiter quand un sort hors de contrôle l'approchait. Bill courait aussi très vite... et il avait découvert qu'il pouvait toujours se cacher derrière Alexandre parce que les sorts du garçon ne se retournaient jamais contre lui. Severus avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque le jour où il était entré dans la pièce à temps pour voir Bill faire de Alexandre son bouclier humain. Il avait passé un quart d'heure à engueuler Bill avant que son fils ne réussisse à le convaincre que tout allait bien.

Donc Bill était devenu très doué pour s'échapper. Tout en continuant d'enseigner à son élève et de survivre aux blagues que ses frères et soeur lui avaient promis. Au bout de trois semaines il avait quand même réussi à engager Egal dans la guerre qu'il voulait lancer contre les jumeaux tout particulièrement. Egal était ravi de l'idée parce qu'il avait gagné un certain sens de l'humour en entrant dans la famille d'Alexandre.

Pendant ces heures d'une bataille d'esprits de leurs parts, Alexandre se reposait dans ses chambres ou dans le parc du château. Il avait découvert très vite que les élèves l'évitaient soigneusement, sûrement par peur des répercussions s'ils ne disaient ne serait-ce qu'une chose pour le contrarier. De ce que les élèves de Poudlard avaient pu voir, Alexandre avait un grand coeur et était adoré de l'infirmière Pomfresh. Albus Dumbledore qui adorait pourtant se mêler de la vie de ses professeurs restait de côté pour se voyage et observait avec humour tout ce que le jeune garçon faisait avec son père. Severus Rogue était un père à cent pour cent avec le garçon et un monstre à cent pour cent avec les élèves... oups, à 90 depuis la rentrée. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore sûrs que l'homme allait garder ce côté plus gentil s'ils osaient dire. Il n'avait pas immédiatement choisi et attaqué un première année comme il le faisait à chaque rentrée. Il leur avait laissé l'occasion de vois s'ils aimaient ou non cette matière ou s'ils étaient compétents. Severus devait admettre qu'il avait découvert trois talentueux élèves qu'il aurait autrement abaissé dés la première heure. Remus Lupin était hésitant dans ses interactions avec la petite famille: une fois sur deux il riait avec eux, l'autre il regardait de loin comme par peur de tout gâcher. Alexandre tournait souvent sur lui ses grands yeux verts noirs avec une compréhension que les élèves ne comprenaient pas. Donc les jeunes gens de Poudlard observaient la table des professeurs avec avidité, parce qu'elle ressemblait à une scène qui leur offrait une nouvelle représentation tous les jours. Les émotions et les gestes des adultes étaient devenus passionnants pour les plus jeunes. Encore plus après le retrait des démentors placés à une distances assez lointaines des terres de l'école et du village. Les créatures avaient faillies tuer un élève dans le train de la rentrée. Le ministre avait reçu des courriers outragés et des menaces claires qui s'étaient vite arrêtés quand la population avait appris à quelle distance il avait accepté de placer les gardiens à l'origine. Fudge était heureux d'avoir accepté le jour de la réunion avec Dumbledore et ses professeurs de mettre de la distance entre les élèves et les monstres froids d'Azkaban. Peut-être devrait-il faire plus attention à ce que disait le maître de potion dans leurs rencontres, il semblait avoir de bons arguments. Après ce malheur rapidement réglé du ministre, Rogue avait eu un permanent sourire sur son visage et de longues discussions avec ses collègues. La plupart du temps sur les cours, le reste sur les élèves, mais le plus souvent sur des avancées faites dans les divers sujets que les professeurs maîtrisaient. Les serpentards en écoutant de près ce qui était dit, avaient appris de nombreuses applications que les potions pouvaient avoir en transfiguration... Chaque maison qui faisait attention apprenait quelque chose de nouveau chaque jour. Depuis que le jeune Alexandre était là, l'année scolaire paraissait remplie d'une vie qu'elle n'avait pas eu jusque là. Que les élèves aient moins de détentions ou de punition et qu'un grand nombre recherche ce dont les enseignants parlaient, ou même que des groupes entier servent de gardes invisibles lorsque Alexandre se détendait sur la pelouse du parc, n'était qu'une conséquence bénéfique. Alexandre était toujours seul dans le parc, sans aucune interruption ni aucune attaque de qui que ce soit. Tout se passait pour le mieux et les journées étaient passionnantes.

Il y avait eu quelques incidents. Un serpentard avait été blessé en insultant un hippogriffe dans le cour de soin aux créatures. Drago s'était empressé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et de lui passer un savon sans précédent et de lui dire qu'il avait de la chance que Hagrid ne lui ai pas enlevé de points. Drago n'avait pas apprécié après tout le soin que Severus Rogue avait mis à les rendre plus responsables, que l'un de sa maison ait commis la première stupidité de l'année. La première parce que les serpentards avaient été très posés dans leurs actions envers les autres maisons. Ils avaient tous étés adultes et unis, comme l'avait demandé d'eux la tête de leur maison.

Une autre fois, une élève de griffondor, et Alexandre fut surpris de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, avait craqué en plein cours de divination et quitter la salle avec fracas (c'est à dire en brisant pas mal de boules de cristal). Tout s'expliqua quand le garçon appris que Trelawney avait annoncé la mort prochaine de Harry Potter dans les pires souffrances possibles, exactement treize fois en une heure. Et avec descriptions de tortures. Severus était encore choqué de l'attitude froide du professeur dans ce cas. Parce que même si elle prédisait la mort d'un élève chaque année, elle n'était jamais allée vers de tels extrêmes auparavant. Alexandre fut le premier à comprendre et il en profita pour approcher son ancienne amie:

"Hermione?" Appela-t-il avec hésitation. La jeune fille, installée à sa table préférée de la bibliothèque leva les yeux avec surprise.

"Bonjour. Je peux t'aider?"

"Je voulais... est-ce que je peux te parler du professeur de divination. Je sais que c'est un mauvais sujet de conversation, mais je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi elle était aussi cruelle. ça ne l'excuse pas mais..." Hermione l'interrompit, son expression curieuse et douce en même temps.

"Je serais ravie d'avoir quelqu'un pour m'expliquer ses actions. Je suis un peu obsédé par la logique des choses." Fit-elle en rougissant.

Alexandre lui sourit et s'installa près d'elle, inconscient des élèves qui tendaient l'oreille de divers coins de la bibliothèque.

"Comme tu dois savoir à présent, Trelawney prédit la mort d'un élève chaque année. Quand elle a appris que Harry Potter avait sélectionné son cours pour sa troisième année, elle a sans aucun doute commencé à imaginer sa démise avec beaucoup d'imagination. Lorsqu'il ne c'est pas présenté à Poudlard, elle était déjà tellement impliquée dans ses idées sur ses prédictions pour lui qu'elle se fichait à ce point qu'il ne soit pas là. Et elle savait que ses deux meilleurs amis prendraient son cour. Donc, elle aurait une audience. Tellement prise dans son délire elle s'est laissée emportée. ET peut-être qu'en voyant que certains élèves réagissaient plus fortement à ses paroles de prédictions qu'au reste de ses paroles, elle a voulu en rajouter. En plus elle devait tout de même être très déçue, presque en colère, d'avoir perdu son élève vedette avant de l'avoir eu. Tu dois admettre que Harry Potter était un sujet parfait de futures prédictions de grandeurs et décadences. Ai-je bien explique?"

"Parfaitement. Tu m'as donné la logique de sa stupidité. Ce qui n'empêche qu'elle a été stupide."

"Je sais." Sourit le garçon.

"Mais pourquoi être venu me voir? Tu ne me connais même pas." Interrogea Hermione.

"Je ne supporte pas de savoir quelqu'un en détresse. Encore moins après... cet été. Et comme je mange avec les professeurs et que mon père et Bill discutent pendant que je fais mes devoirs, j'entends beaucoup de choses. Je ne voulais pas, si je pouvais, laisser une élève en peine à cause d'un professeur stupide."

"Merci." Lui dit la jeune fille. "Si tu veux, tu pourrais me rejoindre ici quand tu veux travailler. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider pour certains sujets? Ou bien simplement te tenir compagnie."

"J'aimerai pouvoir... si tu es sûre. J'aime mon père, mais voir des jeunes de mon âge serait sans doute mieux. Je n'étais pas prêt jusqu'à récemment... mais..."

"Alors marché conclu. Nous sommes partenaires d'études à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu devrais savoir que certains jours je ne suis pas seuls à cette table. Si tu préfère je te donnerais les horaires et les noms. Comme ça quand tu veux peu de compagnie tu peux choisir de venir quand je suis seule. Et si tu veux voir du monde prend un autre jour."

Alexandre sourit avec humour, secouant la tête devant l'organisation qu'elle avait. Rapidement, les séances d'études devinrent un moyen de s'échapper pour le garçon. Avec Hermione il s'était trouvé une amie qui s'était donné pour but de le faire rire le plus souvent possible. Elle l'avait aussi introduit aux autres griffondors et d'autres maisons. Les Weasley n'avaient pas cherchés à l'interroger ni à le blâmer pour l'attitude de son père (qui même améliorée était très sévère). Tout le monde le traité comme un ami ou au moins une connaissance. Il n'avait aucun ennemi. Les serpentards avaient envoyés leur propre émissaire au session d'études sous le prétexte de poser une question à Hermione. La jeune serpentard s'était retrouvée invitée par Alexandre à participer. Les semaines suivantes, ils étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils avaient du se trouver une salle près de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir aller chercher les livres tout en discutant leurs différents devoirs.

Drago avait eu sa chance de s'approcher du fils de Severus, quoiqu'il aurait préféré que ça ne se soit pas passé comme ça. Alexandre avait fait une chute dans un escalier alors que son elfe de maison était absent pour la journée. Egal était parti faire des courses importantes parce qu'il manquait des ingrédients pour la fabrication des potions d'Alexandre. Drago, habitué à voir le jeune garçon grimper les marches avec l'aide d'une autre personne, s'était inquiété et l'avait suivi. Heureusement, sinon Alexandre n'aurait eu personne pour le rattraper. Quoiqu'il y avait suffisamment de sorts sur les escaliers et alentours pour qu'il n'ai rien eu de grave. Mais il avait eu une sacrée frayeur et avait eu besoin d'être rassuré par la suite. Drago s'était retrouvé avec un garçon de son âge accrochait à lui et pleurant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas est que sa soudaine charge avait eu un flashback de son temps chez les Dursley quand son cousin l'avait fait tomber exprès du haut des marches. Ce souvenir avait lui avait emmêlé l'esprit et pendant une seconde il s'était cru revenu chez son ancienne famille, là où il n'avait jamais été heureux, où son père n'était pas présent pour lui. Alexandre s'était revu seul dans la maison et dans le reste du quartier urbain... il s'était cru seul et abandonné... comme il l'avait été au milieu de cette ruelle où son existence avait été brisée. S'accrochant à son sauveur avec désespoir, bien que les bras soient trop petits pour appartenir à l'un des trois adultes à qui il accordait confiance, il s'était laissé emporter par son grief. Drago l'avait bercé, surpris par la profondeur de la douleur du plus jeune. Il savait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais jusque là il n'avait pas saisi l'exacte gravité. Il n'avait pas compris que cette épreuve pèserait sur la vie du garçon jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Dans un coin de son esprit, Drago avait pensé qu'avec le temps tout irait mieux. Mais pour un enfant magique avoir sa magie brisée était irréparable. Un enfant non magique aurait déjà souffert énormément, son âme fissurée et saignante... les blessures corporelles guéries pour certaines, mais parfois avec des séquelles. Un jeune sorcier cependant... lui avait une troisième dimension de souffrance. Normalement il n'aurait pas du survivre l'agression. Mais quelque chose l'avait retenu dans ce monde, malgré la peine qu'il vivait au jour le jour. Et cette force s'était liée à sa magie pour cristalliser les fragments qui auraient autrement continuer à se partager jusqu'à destruction totale. Drago voyait enfin. Et, peu soucieux de garder une quelconque apparence en ce moment, il se contenta de bercer l'enfant avec douceur. Un quart d'heure plus tard, sa charge s'était endormie, le bloquant sur ces marches d'escaliers qui n'avaient étrangement pas bougées de leur place comme le faisaient les autres. Drago profita d'un deuxième année qui passait pour qu'il aille chercher le professeur Weasley. Après tout, Severus Rogue était en plein classe et Bill Weasley semblait savoir s'occuper d'Alexandre.

Le jeune tuteur arriva en quelques minutes. Il était occupé à corriger les dissertations de son élève pendant que celui-ci était censé se reposer dans sa chambre. C'était une coïncidence malvenue qui avait fait que personne n'était à disposition pour aider le garçon à se déplacer. Il avait été inévitable qu'un tel événement se produise tôt ou tard. Bill souleva Alexandre et le porta à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Drago qui lui donnait en marchant les explications de ce qui s'était produit. Il faudrait attendre qu'Alexandre revienne à lui pour plus de détails.

Bien plus tard, la nuit était avancée et Severus avait remplacé Pompom à l'infirmerie pour le temps du repas d'halloween. Dans l'agitation, ils en avaient tout deux oublié la date. Severus refusant de s'éloigner de son fils alors qu'il avait besoin de lui, avait insisté pour que sa mère adoptive y aille. Il savait que si les élèves voyaient Poppy dans la grande salle, leurs inquiétudes sur l'état d'Alexandre seraient rassurées. L'infirmière ne laissait jamais un patient, même pas à la garde d'un autre professeur si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il irait bien. Comme l'avait prédit Severus, à peine entrée dans la grande salle l'infirmière pouvait voir des épaules s'affaisser en manque temps que le niveau de stress. Elle fut quand même surprise de voir que tous les élèves de l'école étaient dans cet état. Pourtant, elle avait vu comme tous les autres l'étrange unité qu'affichaient les quatre maisons. Les jeunes gens avaient beau ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur professeur de potion, ils avaient tous pris à coeur les paroles du directeur le soir de la rentrée. A défaut d'avoir un point commun, les différentes maisons avaient eu la même intelligence sur ce sujet particuliers et de ce fait trouvé un accord sur leurs attitudes face au jeune garçon.

Assis près de son fils, Severus observait la mouvement de ses respirations. Alexandre avait eu besoin d'une potion pour faire passer la crise d'asthme que sa panique avait provoqué. Sa première grave attaque depuis son agression. Severus ne savait pas ce qui l'avait causée, mais il était reconnaissant de la présence de son filleul à ce moment-là. Sans Drago, Alexandre serait resté seul pour près d'un quart d'heure, peut-être blessé dans sa chute. Drago avait refusé pour près d'une heure d'aller au repas, jusqu'à ce que Severus le menace de détention avec Russard pour trois mois. Heureusement, Drago savait s'avouer vaincu quand il s'agissait de son parrain.

"Papa?" Appela la voix groggy de son enfant. Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa les cheveux d'Alexandre.

"Je suis là."

"Hm. Tu m'emmène à la maison?" Demanda l'enfant.

"La maison?"

"le salon de nos quartiers. Je suis mieux là-bas." A moitié endormi et capable de penser... Voilà ce qui se passait quand Alexandre ne réagissait pas à la potion de sommeil qu'on lui avait donné. Severus aurait du savoir que ça arriverait.

"Alexandre..." Soupira l'homme. Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un Bill essoufflé.

"Severus, nous devons rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle au plus vite."

"Bill?" Demanda le plus âgé.

"Il y a eu une brèche de la sécurité. Le directeur va faire dormir les enfants dans la grande salle en attendant que l'école soit fouillée."

Severus entoura son fils des couvertures de son lit après avoir lancé les coussins du lit suivant à Bill. Puis il souleva son fardeau avec douceur. Tous deux marchaient prudemment en vérifiant les détour des couloirs et les cachettes possibles.

"Papa?" Demanda la voix inquiète d'Alexandre. A moitié assommé par les potions qu'il avait du ingérer.

"Tout va bien Alexandre. A défaut de quitter l'infirmerie pour nos quartiers tu vas pouvoir camper dans la grande salle entouré de tous les élèves. Je suis sûr que tes amis vont vouloir en profiter pour voir si tu vas mieux."

"D'acc. Rien de grave?"

"Rien du tout. Tu seras en parfait sécurité."

"Et toi?"

"Moi j'aurais Bill. Satisfait?"S'agaça faussement Severus.

"Hm hm. Oui." Et Alexandre se rendormit.

Bill choqua un rire derrière sa main levée.

"Riez jeune homme. Riez. Vous verrez bien lorsque vous serez parent."

"Oh! Severus! Ne sois pas fâché. Il est juste adorable quand il est comme ça." Essaya Bill.

"Vrai. J'aurai juste voulu qu'il ne soit pas comme ça: drogué par des potions après une crise."

"Je sais Severus." Fit le jeune homme plus sérieusement. "Il ira mieux. Avec le temps il recouvrera la santé. Et puis il est entouré et aimé." Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son aîné.

"Si je met la main sur Black je l'assomme avant de le jeter aux lions. Comme si on avait besoin de tout ça ce soir!" S'indigna Severus.

"Et si Alex allait bien? Que ferais-tu de Sirius Black?"

"Je l'arrêterais... et lui ferais avaler du veritaserum. Juste pour que Lupin arrête de douter de tout. Et pour m'assurer que je ne perds pas la tête."

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à te poser des questions sur son emprisonnement. Un parrain ne devrait pas pouvoir agir contre son filleul. C'est à l'encontre du voeu magique qu'il fait à la présentation de l'enfant. Mais comme seuls les sangs purs se rappellent de cette spécificité, personne du public n'a vu les défauts de l'arrestation de Black."

"ça ne me rassure pas le moins du monde sur ma possible folie." Protesta Severus.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je suis censé détester Sirius Black pas lui pardonner et en plus le croire innocent. Je devrai essayer de l'attraper et me venger d'années d'abus aux mains de son petit groupe. Je devrai lui en vouloir de m'avoir pris pour cible, surtout quand j'étais seul pour me défendre d'eux..."

"Peut-être que tu as grandi. Que ton fils t'as fait grandir suffisamment pour voir qu'il y a plus important que le passé."

"Oui. Surtout, j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que son avenir." Finit Severus en regardant le visage assoupi de son fils dans ses bras.

Pris par leur conversation, aucun des deux ne vit l'ouverture dans un mur, où une main tenait la pierre en tremblant. Derrière le passage secret, un homme à l'allure débraillée et sale, avait écouté leurs paroles et observait avec étonnement l'enfant que portait son ennemi juré. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il aurait un fils! L'homme ne savait pas quoi penser des mots positif que les deux professeurs avaient eu à son égard. Aussi positif qu'accorder une possibilité d'innocence soit. Mais l'enfant l'avait intrigué plus que tout. Sur cette pensée, l'homme referma le passage, la porte devenant indétectable contre la pierre du mur.

Severus et Bill prirent le temps d'installer Alexandre au centre d'un cercle d'élèves composé de différent griffondors (Hermione, les Weasley, Neville), de quelques personnes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, et des serpentards (Drago et quelques autres). L'enfant ne se réveilla pas une seule seconde, pas même lorsque Poppy vérifia son état à l'aide d'un sort, ni quelques heures plus tard quand son père le remmena à l'infirmerie dés que l'école fut déclarée vide et protégée.


	8. Chapter 8

L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens de Harry Potter. 'Mais maman? je l'ai trouvé dans un livre. Est-ce que je peux le garder?'

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 8**

Les vacances de noël étaient arrivée, et un grand nombre d'élèves ne restait pas à Poudlard. A vrai dire seuls deux enfants étaient restés, dont l'un était Alexandre. Le second était un Serdaigle qui avait demandé l'aide d'un professeur pour une expérience.

Alexandre profita des vacances au maximum. Il décora les appartements de son père et de Bill aux couleurs de Noël, avec des sapins et des guirlandes. Il entraîna Bill dans des batailles de boules de neiges, bien que courtes pour assurer qu'il ne tombe pas malade, à l'issue desquelles ils avaient de grands bols de chocolat chaud. Minerva participa à une descente en luge d'une piste créée par magie à l'occasion. Les bonhomme de neiges, les boissons chaudes, les jeux d'échecs et autres jeux magiques. Tous les professeurs furent entraînés dans la tornade d'enthousiasme de l'enfant. Y compris l'élève qui était là pour travailler. Alexandre s'était arrangé pour que le professeur lui donne quelques heures de liberté. A vrai dire, le professeur était ravi de ne pas rester enfermer pendant toutes les vacances.

Severus ne compris pourquoi son fils s'impliquait autant que le soir de noël lorsqu'il obligea son père à dormir avec lui sur leur fauteuil au coin du feu. A la lumière des guirlandes magiques et des fées de cristal voletant dans l'air, le jeune garçon s'était enroulé contre son père, prenant la chaleur qu'il pouvait.

"C'est mon premier vrai noël. Le premier où je ne suis pas seul et où j'ai une famille pour moi. C'est le voeu que je fais chaque année. Ce que je voulais à chaque fois que mon cousin ouvrait ses présents au réveil. C'est la première année où je n'ai rien à souhaiter parce que je n'ai réellement besoin de rien d'autre que ce que j'ai." Murmura l'enfant.

"Les sapins, les jeux, les décorations. Tout ça tu ne l'avais jamais fait?"

"Jamais. En même temps, il aurait été difficile de trouver le sapin géant de la grande salle dans le monde moldu." Plaisanta Alexandre.

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre?" S'inquiéta Severus qui voulait que son fils ne manque de rien.

"Il me reste un voeu. Mais celui-là, tu ne peux pas le réaliser. Tu crois que noël a une magie particulière? Une magie pour exaucer les souhaits?" Demanda la voix pleine d'espoir.

"La plupart pensent que c'est une fête moldue que les nés moldus nous ont emmenés. A l'origine le père noël a été inspiré par Saint Nicholas qui était le saint Evêque de Myre en Asie Mineure. Il était réputé pour l'accomplissement de divers miracles: sauver trois officiers injustement condamnés ; intervention pour préserver la vertu de trois jeunes filles ; sauvetage de bateaux en perdition ; résurrection d'enfants, etc... Le personnage du père noël qui donne et protège les personnes de coeur et les innocents est né de là pour les moldus. Pour nous la fête de Noël est différente parce qu'elle se passe aux alentours du solstice d'hiver marquant un passage décisif dans la vie de la terre et dans l'existence de ceux qui y vivent. Les solstices sont des journées infiniment magiques pour les sorciers. Ils touchent aux connections de tout être vivant à la terre qui nous a faut naître. Notre magie est plus effective et puissante, et possède certaines valeurs spécifiques à ces solstices. L'hiver est parfait pour la création de nouveaux objets magiques. L'été donne l'énergie nécessaire à des cérémonies pour lier des personnes ou pour protéger les demeures avec des barrières spéciales. L'automne, la mort et le sommeil de la vie, touche les sorts noirs, qui ne sont pas nécessairement mauvais. Certains de ces sortilèges peuvent être utilisés pour soigner. Le printemps est la magie des dons et de la renaissance. La plupart des dons de vieilles familles se révèlent au printemps. La légende du passage à l'âge adulte des sorciers est plus ou moins vraie. Il se passe en effet quelque chose en eux qui change leur magie et fait d'eux des adultes. Mais cela n'arrive pas à leur anniversaire mais au premier printemps qu'ils vivent après leur anniversaire. Un capacité qu'ils avaient pour mélanger des potions va être intensifiée par un odorat plus sensible et des sens plus aiguisés. Ceux dont qui usaient de leurs pouvoirs pour guérir les membres de leur famille auront une capacité de lire les auras magiques pour détecter les maladies de notre peuple. Les plus petits dons peuvent prendre une vie qui leur est propre au solstice de printemps. Les dons sont minuscules pour la plupart et peu discernable du reste de la société. Parfois un grand sorcier gagne une magie puissante."

"Et toi? Tu as gagné quelque chose?"

"J'avais déjà passé des années à affiner mes sens sur mes potions et les ingrédients. Le jour de ma maturité, j'ai eu un don différent. Je peux ressentir l'aura magique des potions. C'est très rare et aucun maître connu dans mon domaine ne l'a eu. Je peux savoir de vu si une potion est réussie ou s'il y a le moindre défaut. Je vois un champ de couleurs autour du chaudron qui m'indique la quantité d'ingrédients mélangé et quelle sorte de plantes ou autres. Grâce à ça je suis devenu l'un des plus demandé de ma guilde. Sauf qu'en étant sous tutelle du ministère et de l'école j'ai été très limité dans la création de potions et mes diverses expériences. Je pense que l'année prochaine, quand tu auras assez de contrôle sur ta magie, j'aurai le temps de m'y remettre. Et je pourrais enfin acheter mes ingrédients sans demander de permission d'abord."

"Les ingrédients jugés de magie noire?"

"Oui. Tant que je n'étais pas innocenté je ne devais pas m'en approcher. Stupide de leur part de restreindre un maître de potion. Pour ce qui est de la magie de Noël, c'est la magie du solstice sur laquelle il te faut compter. Elle est réellement puissante. J'espère que ton voeu deviendra réel. Il y a une anecdote comique pour les fêtes de noël. Saint Nicholas est un symbole moldu pour les miracles qu'il accomplissait. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas été brûlé sur un bucher pour sorcellerie était qu'il était Evêque et de ce fait ses miracles étaient jugés cadeaux de dieu..."

"Il était sorcier!" Eclata de rire Alexandre. L'ironie de la situation était parfaite. Et ce jour prenait une dimension différente pour lui. "C'est pour ça que les sorciers fêtent noël, pour honorer le sorcier Saint Nicholas."

"En effet. Quoiqu'à l'époque de nombreux sorciers ont protesté qu'il venait en aide au moldu. Hors il y avait alors plus d'anciennes familles que de nés moldus. Les nobles se sont décidés à accepter parce qu'en fêtant noël ils se moquaient de l'aveuglement des moldus. Les autres sorciers étaient juste fier qu'il ait pu vivre parmi les non magiques sans être brûlé. Tous avaient une raison différente pour cette célébration. Quand à moi, je penses qu'il aurait fait un serpentard de génie."

"Je pense qu'il aurait pu être griffondor aussi. Se cacher des moldus comme il l'a fait été serpentard, mais il lui fallait du courage pour accomplir ce miracle. Il devait avoir la volonté d'aider au risque de sa vie. J'aimerai célébrer son courage et sa vie."

"C'est ce qu'il y a de beau avec Saint Nicholas. Chaque sorcier peut voir en lui ce qu'il souhaite. A la fin, nous sommes tous touchés par lui, malgré nos raisons différentes. Dans une autre vie, il aurait pu unir les factions de notre monde."

"Est-ce qu'il y a une histoire pour d'autres fêtes moldues?"

"Des tonnes. Mais Saint Nicholas ne passeras pas si tu ne dors pas." Fit sévèrement Severus.

Alexandre éclata d'un rire clair: "Ne me dit pas, il est mort mais comme il ne voulait pas arrêter d'aider et de donner, il est resté sous la forme d'un fantôme?"

"Exactement!" Alexandre n'était pas sûr que son père plaisantait. Peut-être qu'il pouvait garder cette illusion là. Un père noël fantôme qui avait été sorcier. Pourquoi pas. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de démonter toutes les légendes et tous les mythes.

Serré l'un contre l'autre au coin du feu, la paire s'endormit enfin. Il n'était pas sûr s'il s'était réveillé dans la nuit ou si il avait rêvé avoir vu un vieil homme transparent, à la longue barbe blanche et portant une robe sorcière rouge vif bordé d'une fourrure blanche avec un chapeau pointu de la même couleur et matière. Il brillait comme une étoile dans le ciel et souriait tendrement vers les deux formes endormies. Si c'était un rêve il était beau. Si c'était vrai... noël était encore plus magnifique qu'il l'avait jamais cru.

Au matin, régénéré par la meilleur nuit qu'ils aient jamais passés, père et fils enfilèrent leurs robes de chambres et appelèrent Egal pour avoir un déjeuné. Alexandre regardait avec des yeux ronds la pile de cadeaux sous leur sapin. Il y en avait bien trop pour le nombre de personnes de qui il était proche. Severus observait le tout avec curiosité, sachant que Egal avait déjà vérifié qu'ils ne contenaient rien de dangereux. Après un repas de boissons chaudes et de fruits, ils s'installèrent au pied de l'arbre pour déballer leurs présents. Il s'avéra que chacune des quatre maisons s'était réunie pour offrir à Alexandre un présent. Des griffondors il reçu un bracelet avec le pendentif d'un lion, charmé pour guérir les coupures et autres blessures de faible importance mais souvent gênantes (Hermione avait vu comment une simple coupure de papier sur l'un de ses mains empêchait Alexandre de la fermer comme il faudrait. Sa magie brisée avait malheureusement eu plus de conséquences sur son corps que Severus et Poppy ne l'avaient pensé au début. Son métabolisme était si fragile que la moindre blessure lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie pour continuer à vivre normalement.). Severus apprécia ce présent de la part de ses ennemis naturels. Les poufsouffles avaient choisis un sac magique dont l'intérieur s'organisait en compartiments comme un coffre et charmé pour rester léger quoiqu'on y range. Très pratique pour les livres que le garçon aimait trimbaler avec lui dans le parc. La sangle était ensorcelée pour être très confortable et ne pas heurter ses épaules. Les Serdaigles avaient été inclus dans ce cadeau parce qu'ils avaient remplis l'un des compartiments de plusieurs séries de livres complémentaires des matières qu'Alexandre étudiait. Enfin, les serpentards avaient offert un collier avec un serpent en pendentif enroulé en forme du huit de l'infini et charmé pour protéger l'esprit de toute attaque magique. Severus en resta bouche bée, parce que pour se protéger l'esprit les sorciers devaient apprendre une certaine branche de magie pour laquelle tous n'avaient pas le don. Ce pendentif était extrêmement rare et précieux. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée où ses serpentards l'avaient trouvés. Mais Lucius avait sûrement aidé.

Le reste des cadeaux venait des autres professeurs, mais les trois plus important étaient ceux de Severus, de Bill et de Poppy. La grand-mère gâteau avait acheté quelque chose d'inattendu: une peluche d'un serpent perché sur un lion, de la taille d'Alexandre. Le garçon éclata de rire et se serra contre les deux animaux, s'en servant comme d'un coussin favoris. Bill avait trouvé une robe en écaille de dragons pour laquelle il avait demandé l'aide de son frère Charlie. Les écailles étaient très légères grâce à la magie du dragon qui les avait fournies. Alors la robe serait plus légère et facile à porter pour Alexandre pour les cérémonies officielles que les robes habillées des sorciers. Severus avait décidé de faire simple: un portrait père et fils qu'il avait fait faire à partir d'une photo. Le cadre était gravé de figurines d'elfes de maisons (participation d'Egal) en position de protection, sentinelles veillant sur l'image heureuse. Alexandre en était resté sans voix. C'était son présent préféré. Et il ne regrettait plus celui qu'il avait fait à son père: un pendentif en forme du serpent de sa maison contenant une photo de la paire, et charmé avec une protection qu'il avait inventé et qu'il n'était pas sûr fonctionnerait jamais. Après tout son sort n'avait jamais été testé. Mais son père avait apprécié l'intention. Et il avait adoré le serpent en argent aux yeux émeraudes.

La fin des vacances passa comme le début: avec des jeux et des rires.

A la rentrée, la bonne humeur ne semblait plus vouloir quitter le château. Sans doute parce qu'Alexandre portait les présents des quatre maisons en évidence et avec un sourire sans fin. Aussi, il avait finalement assisté à l'un des match de quiddich et avait encouragé les deux équipes, insistant les autres maisons à ne as choisir l'une plus que l'autre. De ce fait, la fête de victoire avait été partagée par tous dans la grande salle avec l'accord des adultes. Pendant que la célébration battait son plein, personne ne remarqua le chien noir qui parcourait les couloirs et entra dans la tour des griffondors avec un aboiement joyeux. Il avait assisté au match et après avoir entendu que élèves et enseignants seraient tous dans la grande salle, avait décidé d'en profiter pour attraper le rat qui l'avait trahis.

Ce fut d'une simplicité incroyable. Il avait une liste entière de mots de passe pour l'entrée de la tour, qu'un élève avait perdu. Le tableau remplaçant celui de la grosse dame qu'il avait déchiré, était celui du chevalier du catogan... qui avait un esprit assez simpliste et avait ouvert la passage malgré son identité. La salle commune et le reste des dortoirs étaient vide grâce à la célébration générale. Et le rat qu'il cherchait été endormi sur l'un des lits... et ne se réveilla même pas quand une mâchoire canine le fit prisonnier. Après, le chien n'eut qu'à reprendre le chemin exact qui l'avait mené à l'intérieur. Qui aurait pu croire que Sirius Black devrait remercier le fils de Sni... Severus... pour lui avoir facilité la tâche. Sirius avait du mal a voir l'homme autrement que l'adolescent au cheveux gras auquel il s'en prenait sans véritable raison que parce qu'il représentait ce que sa famille avait voulu faire de lui (passion des potions en moins. Un mangemort fidèle et sur ses genoux. Féru d'arts noirs et pleins de préjugés sur le sang des sorciers.). Néanmoins, après la discussion qu'il avait surpris et où il avait vu l'enfant apparemment malade ou blessé de son ancien ennemi, Sirius se posait des questions. Et puis, il devait trouver un moyen prouver son innocence, et pour ça il aurait besoin d'avoir... un moyen de convaincre les sorciers de l'écouter. Un moyen autre que se mettre entre les mains de Severus Rogue. A moins qu'il est quelque chose pour assurer la coopération de Severus? A moins qu'il prenne un otage particulier.

Dans la grande salle, plusieurs personnes sentirent un frisson les parcourir. Le plus touché et effrayé fut un jeune garçon aux yeux verts noirs. Mais parce qu'il voyait tant de joie autour de lui, il ne voulait pas faire part de ses peurs aux autres. Pour l'instant.


	9. Chapter 9

L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens de Harry Potter. 'Mais maman? je l'ai trouvé dans un livre. Est-ce que je peux le garder?'

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 9**

Les craintes et les doutes avaient été oubliés au profit de la frénésie d'études qu'Hermione avait lancé. Tout à fait accidentellement bien sûr... enfin, c'est ce qu'elle affirmait tant qu'elle n'était pas seule avec Alexandre à qui elle avouait son secret. Pourquoi lui plus que les autres? Parce que le jeune garçon l'avait aidée quand elle était finalement tombée de fatigue. Après l'avoir menée à l'infirmerie complètement paniqué, et avoir appris quand Minerva était arrivée que la jeune fille avait passé l'année sous l'effet d'un retourneur de temps pour pouvoir suivre toutes ses classes, Alexandre avait convaincu sa grand-mère et le professeur que lui reprendre l'objet serait défaire tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour réussir son année. Elles ne pouvaient simplement pas priver Hermione de son travail et de ses espoirs. Par contre, elles pouvaient s'arranger pour que l'élève use du retourneur pour gagner des heures de sommeil. Parce que bien qu'Hermione se voit ajoutée des heures à ses journées de cours, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire le travail demandé pour chaque professeur et dormir en plus. Si elle pouvait regagner les heures de sommeil perdues en travails scolaire, elle pourrait tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Minerva lui expliqua qu'ils n'avaient eu l'autorisation d'user d'un retourneur que pour les classes et rien de plus, et Alexandre répliqua que le directeur pouvait enfin se servir de l'incident des démentors dans le train au début de l'année pour gagner une faveur du ministère. Après tout, Fudge lui devait bien ça. Minerva resta bouche bée devant le génie de l'enfant.

"Que voulez-vous, je suis fils d'un serpentard. Il fallait bien que je retienne quelque chose de lui." Dit Alexandre en haussant les épaules.

Ce fut donc par sa seule intervention que la jeune fille gagna les nombreuses heures de sommeil qu'il lui faudrait pour finir l'année. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui avoua qu'elle en avait assez qu'on lui fasse remarquer qu'elle travaillait trop et quelle était une miss-je-sais-tout. Elle avait voulu pousser les autres élèves à vivre comme elle le faisait, à étudier constamment et à être si occupés par ça qu'ils ne la remarquerais même plus. Pour se faire elle avait choisi une méthode simple: elle avait laissé entendre à un élève des serdaigles qu'avec toute l'aide qu'elle donnait aux griffondors ils étaient sûrs d'être les meilleurs de leur année et qu'ils pourraient même gagner la coupe des maisons s'ils participaient plus en classe. Voyant la possibilité d'une compétition, et voulant voir sa propre maison gagner le Serdaigle s'empressa de passer le mot à ses camarades... et de là, les deux autres maisons avaient été informées par leurs alliés et amis. Les habitants de Poudlard se mirent soudainement à passer plus de temps à la bibliothèque, à emprunter des salles de classe abandonnées pour leurs groupes d'études, à faire leurs devoirs avec sérieux, à lever la main pour répondre aux questions des enseignants, à généralement s'entraider à l'intérieur de leurs maisons... les paris avaient triplés quand au futur vainqueur de la coupe, et à qui serait numéro un de tous les étudiants. Alexandre avait apprécié le côté serpentard dont avait fait preuve Hermione pour arriver à ses fins.

Pendant que les autres élèves se combattaient sur le terrain des études, Hermione profitait de l'aide d'Alexandre et de son tuteur Bill qui s'était proposé. Elle passait d'excellents moments avec eux parce qu'ils la faisaient se dépasser et l'encourageaient et la soutenaient en même temps. Ce fut malheureusement pendant l'une de leurs sessions qu'elle fut introduite à la méditation qu'Alexandre préférait. Malheureusement parce qu'elle laissa échapper qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il l'utilisait... et qu'Alexandre eut un instant de panique en s'apercevant que ceux qu'il n'avait pas voulu apprendre son secret savaient. Hermione le rassura, le pris dans ses bras, et le berçant lui fit voir raison: ils avaient tous appris la vérité depuis le début de l'année et n'avaient pas agis différemment envers lui. Et quand elle disait tous, elle ne parlait que des Weasley et elle, et elle soupçonnait que Drago avait été prévenu par le professeur Rogue pour s'assurer que les serpentards protègeraient son fils. Une fois sûr qu'Hermione ne leur dirait pas qu'il savait qu'ils savaient (aucune confusion dans cette phrase), et convaincu qu'aucun élève ne l'aborderait jamais avec des questions sur ce qu'il avait vécu, Alexandre s'accorda un instant de plus dans les bras de son amie avant de se remettre sur pied. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail en vue pour mettre Hermione sur la voie du succès. Bill se sentit fier du pas que l'enfant venait de faire s'en le voir: il avait dépassé sa plus grande peur, celle de voir les sorciers apprendre son passé. Ce que Bill ne savait pas était qu'il était totalement dans le vrai mais pas qu'au sujet de l'agression. Alexandre avait vu que ses anciens meilleurs amis ne l'avaient pas reconnus pour celui qu'il avait été, et qu'en plus ils lui avaient fait une place différente dans leurs coeurs. Ils ne relieraient jamais Harry Potter et Alexandre Severus Prince. Et il avait eu la preuve que personne ne le rejetterait ou ne le prendrait en pitié pour l'agression dont il avait été victime. Découvrir que ce secret avait été protégé par deux groupes différents tout au long de l'année était libérateur. Alexandre n'avait plus à se préoccuper de ça. Il avait d'autres priorités. L'une d'elles étant d'aider Hermione à écraser tous les autres élèves. Alexandre était déterminé à la voir réussir tout ce qu'elle voulait, parce qu'il avait enfin vu qu'elle vivait pour briller et obtenir tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour changer le monde. Hermione était une ministre de la magie en devenir. Alexandre prenait juste son parti avant tous les autres... en vérité il pouvait s'imaginer participer à ses combats au ministère pour faire des sorciers des êtres responsables qui ne mettraient plus le poids de leur monde sur les épaules d'un enfant. Son amie et alliée veillerait à ce point précis aussi. Elle avait vu les résultat de leurs attentes sur Harry Potter.

Bien à l'avance des examens, l'école était pleine d'étudiants sérieux, des premières années jusqu'aux septièmes. Le pari s'était étalé sur toutes les années, laissant un directeur et des professeurs ahuris. Les pauvres étaient envahis de demandes d'assignements supplémentaires pour comprendre une leçon ou d'explication sur la partie pratique d'un sortilège. Les adultes furent obligés d'ouvrir des classes de soutient et de les diriger. Pendant qu'ils corrigeaient les copies des devoirs, certains adolescents venaient à leur bureau pour poser une question et repartait répéter la réponse à leurs camarades. Les jeunes travaillaient en groupes efficaces et limitaient les interruptions pour ne pas trop ennuyer l'enseignant qui prenait déjà sur son temps pour être présent pour eux à certaines heures.

Ce fut avec une ardeur grandissante que les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs examens respectifs, sans savoir qu'ils allaient être l'année la plus compétente depuis des génération. Tous les tests, B.U.S.E. et A.S.P.I.C. De cette fin d'année avaient été accomplis avec précision et talent. Les connaissances des étudiants étaient telles que les examinateurs se virent obligés d'augmenter la difficulté des questions pour ne pas les ennuyer... Les examinés voulaient tous recevoir une mention pour leurs examens et de ce fait encourageaient les adultes à leur donner un test plus difficile. Le pari dans l'école étant de voir lequel réussirait à avoir l'examen le plus impossible. Les examinateurs, à la fin de leur journée, étaient sur le carreau et regardaient avec horreur les portes de leurs salles afin de s'assurer que personne d'autre n'allait entrer. Ils n'osaient pas se fier à leurs listes de noms barrés...

La personne la plus surpassée par les évènements était Trelawney, professeur de divination, qui eut face à elle une file incessante de jeunes gens lui faisant les prédictions les plus réelles et les plus poussée qu'elle ait jamais vu... il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée que la plupart fabriquaient leurs récitations d'évènements... Et puis, après tout les élèves de cette manière s'étaient fait un pari à part: de celui qui serait le meilleur comédien possible. Même ceux qui avaient le don de vision avaient inventés des mensonges plus gros qu'eux tout en essayant de les faire passer pour vérités. Cette année les examens étaient tellement drôles qu'aucun élève n'essaya d'y échapper. Et Trelawney regretta ce fait amèrement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire. Un enfant entrait, regardait dans la boule de cristal, et annonçait la fin du monde sorcier les yeux dans le vide et la voix grave, puis partait comme s'il n'était pas sorti de sa transe. Au bout du quinzième annonçant la fin du monde sorcier, Trelawney pris la décision la plus importante de sa vie: dés l'année terminée, elle démissionnerait et se réfugierait chez les moldus. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle allait bientôt découvrir la joie des devins moldus et devenir l'une des plus recherchées par les jeunes ménagères à la recherche de réponses sur leur avenir. Elle ne savait pas non plus que le pari des élèves de son examen serait annulé et tout le monde déclaré vainqueur quand ils sauraient qu'elle avait quitté l'école. Il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre que leurs prédictions en étaient responsables... tout comme ils s'empresseraient d'ensevelir de fleurs le lit de la personne à qui tous avaient demandé conseil pour ce test. Une personne qui avait dit à chacun avec grande joie ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour réussir... Elle n'avait absolument pas idée du résultat qu'ils allaient obtenir en faisant tous la même chose. Elle n'était après tout que l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard... La première griffondor avec des qualités serpentard... la grande et terrible Hermione Granger. Responsable de la plus grande révolution des esprits du monde sorcier. Bien entendu, il faudrait encore quelques années pour que les adultes voient les conséquences d'une génération intellectuellement défiée. Le ministère allait perdre pas mal d'idiots et gagner pas mal de surdoués politiques.

Dans son coin de l'école, Alexandre passait ses propres épreuves. Bill avait reçu permission du ministre lui-même d'être le seul examinateur pour toutes les matières de l'enfant. La partie écrite se passa sans problème. Surtout qu'il avait participé activement à la révolution d'esprit de Poudlard. La partie pratique était une autre histoire.

Bill avait emprunté un langue de plomb au ministère. Ils étaient les sorciers les plus secrets et capables des forces de l'ordre de leur monde. Et ils avaient les meilleurs boucliers possible... derrière lesquels Bill pourrait se cacher le temps de tester Alexandre.

Alexandre avait rit en voyant son tuteur camouflait derrière un sorcier masqué et géant portant l'insigne des langues de plombs. Mais il en voyait l'utilité. A son dernier cour, il était si nerveux qu'il avait brûlé le bout des cheveux de Bill. Cette fois-ci, après plusieurs heures...

après plusieurs heures... un pied d'éléphant (le langue de plomb abasourdis), une pomme percée d'une flèche (tête de Bill: 'mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre mes cheveux?!'), une transformation en chauve-souris (son père qui s'était introduit dans la salle et l'avait fait sursauter lol) et une inondation (hum. Une chute d'eau sur la tête des trois adultes pour une bonne minute)... l'épreuve était finie pour chaque matière possible. Bill avait sagement évité divination après qu'Alexandre ait prédit une perte de cheveux qui était arrivée deux jours plus tard durant l'un de leurs incidents quotidiens de magie pratique. Heureusement les potions pour faire pousser les cheveux étaient efficaces.

Bill remarqua que les accidents de la magie d'Alexandre étaient moins violents. Beaucoup moins de feu, de trous et autres catastrophes mortelles. En fait, il était certain que la pomme avec la flèche avaient été volontaires... Les résultats d'une année de travail sur son contrôle n'étaient pas aveuglants. Ils étaient minuscules ou invisible à l'oeil nu. Mais ils étaient bien là. Et jusqu'à Alexandre, aucun enfant dans son état n'avait dépassé quelques mois de vie s'ils survivaient l'agression de départ. I était un cas à part et Bill avait été le meilleur des choix pour ce poste. Alexandre était plus sûr de lui et moins craintif des autres adultes et enfants. Il avait moins d'explosions magiques et celles qui restaient étaient soit absorbées par Egal soit redirigées pour créer quelque chose. Parfois Alexandre faisait apparaître des choses incongrues en plein repas au milieu de la grande salle (les singes chanteurs avaient été un succès... les serpents parlant complètement hilarant... les chaises musicales en suffisant nombre pour un jeu impromptu toute une après-midi. Heureusement en weekend-end). Son corps était plus fort. Il avait récemment commencé à monter les escaliers seul (enfin il ne le savait pas mais quelqu'un était toujours présent dans un coin d'ombre pour veiller sur lui). Ses mains avaient cessées de trembler ou de se bloquer (grâce en grande partie à une potion que son père avait inventé pour lui). ET il n'avait plus à porter tout son poids sur une autre personne en plus de sa canne quand il était fatigué. Même s'il s'accordait ce repos bienvenu quand il voulait.

La fin d'année était très positive pour l'enfant. Décidé à enfin profiter de l'air chaud et doux de l'extérieur, et d'oublier la fatigue de ses examens, il se dirigea vers le parc. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude il s'allongea sur l'herbe et laissa ses yeux se fermer, appelant sa magie comme Bill lui avait expliqué des mois auparavant. Il nagea dans le courant de son aura, ressentit sur sa peau l'onde chantante de son pouvoir, du coeur de son être magique. Il écouta le long murmure des fils de couleurs dansant dans tout son être. Si impliqué dans sa méditation, il ne vit pas l'énorme chien noir s'approcher, les oreilles à l'écoute de possibles arrivées humaines. IL ne vit pas l'animal se transformer en homme et n'eut que le temps de sentir l'odeur de transpirations avant que deux bras ne le saisissent et ne l'emportent. L'esprit de l'enfant, dans sa terreur, se ferma dés les premières secondes et il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Cette réaction était la meilleure à ce moment, sans quoi sa magie aurait pu exploser violemment et emporter toute l'école avec elle. Sirius Black était juste ravi de ne pas se retrouver avec un enfant hurlant et résistant.

Le repas du soir était arrivé, sans que personne n'ait pris conscience de ce qui était arrivé. Egal, dans sa petite chambre d'elfe, avait été emportait dans le même sommeil que sa jeune charge, à cause du lien entre eux. Endormi, il continuait cependant à contrôler les explosions de magies que même le sommeil n'enlevait pas à Alexandre. Severus avait bien sentit un frisson le parcourir, mais l'impression avait rapidement été bloquée par l'inconscient de son fils qui ne voulait pas que son père vive quoi que ce soit qui allait arriver. Pour Alexandre, endormi comme il était, il était retourné pendant quelques secondes entre les mains de son agresseur. Et il avait entraîné dans ses rêves sa frayeur de ces quelques instants où des bras l'avaient saisi. Dans ses rêves, il était dans une ruelle étrangement familière et il courait sur place, incapable de s'échapper mais conscient que tant qu'il courrait les mains derrière lui ne pourrait pas prendre prise. Alors qu'il remuait sur le lit cassé d'une chambre pleine de poussière dans le vieux bâtiment de la cabane hurlante à l'extérieur de la ville de pré au lard, Severus demandait à Bill s'il savait où était son fils. Les élèves s'étaient tous installés à leurs tables respectives, et les discussions étaient vives et joyeuses. Mais un être manquait pour que Severus soit rassuré... et il n'arrivait pas. Le maître de potion se préparait à se le lever quand une chouette noire entra et vint se poser devant lui. La main tremblante, pris d'un sentiment de peur grandissant, il retira le message de la patte de l'oiseau et déplia le papier. C'était un morceau de papier, arraché à un quelconque cahier et remplis d'une écriture sûre quoiqu'un peu négligée, sans doute du à un manque de matériel permettant de retenir les coulées d'encre et autres saletés. Severus essaya de se concentrer sur ces détails inutiles mais les lettres essayaient de se graver sur ses yeux et il du les laisser faire:

_Severus Rogue,_

_J'ai avec moi un jeune garçon évanoui mais en bonne santé qui n'attend que ton arrivée et ta coopération pour être libéré._

_J'ai besoin de veritaserum, d'un parchemin et d'une plume d'auror pour prendre les témoignages de deux personnes. Et ta présence est requise. Je ne veux voir personne d'autre._

_Vient à la cabane hurlante le plus vite possible. Ce ne sera pas la première pleine lune où tu y viendras, mais ce sera la première sans loup garou, puisque Remus est à l'école._

_Je t'attends,_

_SB._

Severus rangea le message dans ses robes et sortit de table, refusant de répondre aux appels des autres professeurs. Mais Bill et Remus l'avaient suivis, sentant que quelque chose s'était passé. Se tournant lorsqu'un bras le saisit fortement il grogna:

"Lupin. Si tu n'as pas remarqué ce soir est nuit de pleine lune, je te conseillerais de t'enfermer dans tes chambres si tu ne veux pas blesser quelqu'un et ne vas surtout pas à la cabane hurlante. Je voudrais bien éviter tes griffes cette nuit entre toute."

Remus avait pâlit et lâché Severus. Réalisant que la lune pouvait se montrer à tout moment de derrière ses nuages, il hocha la tête en accord et parti en courant.

Bill lui était resté.

"Alexandre est là-bas, et pas de sa propre volonté?" Demanda-t-il.

"Je dois y aller seul." Répondit Severus.

"Prends ma baguette et cache là dans tes bottes. Je pourrais toujours la nettoyer plus tard." Plaisanta Bill.

"Merci." Déclara Severus tout en rangeant la baguette dans sa botte droite. Puis il s'éloigna, assuré que Bill monterait garde dans l'entrée de Poudlard pour leur retour.

Severus se souvenait encore de l'année où Sirius lui avait laissé un mot avec le secret de l'entrée du tunnel vers la cabane hurlante. Il n'avait pas approché le saule cognard depuis toutes ces années. La mémoire du loup et la peur reliées pour toujours à l'arbre aux branches mouvantes. Il trouva rapidement une branche pour atteindre le noeud qui paralysait les branches. En se glissant par le trou il avait l'impression d'entrer dans un monde de ténèbres qui pouvait lui voler son fils. Le trajet vers la cabane lui sembla interminable. Et arrivé dans la vieille demeure il suivit les traces de pas et celles de pattes en se demandant si peut-être Black avait une forme animagus dont personne n'avait rien su. Il aurait du penser plus tôt à demander à Remus, car si quelqu'un pouvait savoir c'était le loup garou.

Poussant la porte de la seule pièce d'où sortait de la lumière, il fut choqué de voir son enfant sur le lit brisé et se précipita sans prendre garde de son environnement vers lui. Il le pris immédiatement contre lui et caressa ses cheveux noirs et soyeux, essayant plus de se rassurer lui-même que l'enfant évanoui qui ne se réveillait pas. Dans cette position, il pouvait voir toute la chambre ainsi que le chien noir assis dans un coin avec la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Que lui as-tu fait?" Demanda la voix coléreuse de Severus.

Le chien se transforma en homme et répondit d'une voix cassée et roque:

"Je l'ai juste attrapé pendant sa sieste dans le parc. Il a ouvert les yeux quelques secondes et s'est évanoui. Rien de plus." Sirius fut surpris d'entendre Severus prononcer une litanie d'insulte impressionnante pas entièrement à son encontre.

"Il est juste endormi. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste comme ça jusqu'à ce que nous ayons finis." S'impatienta l'évadé.

"Imbécile. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée des raisons de son état physique? Est-ce que tu as essayé de te renseigner avant de l'enlever? Même pas. Tu te fichais des conséquences tant que tu arrivait à tes fins!" S'énerva Severus tout en essayant de faire revenir son fils.

"Et bien puisque tu es là! Vas-y, dis-moi!"

Severus était tout prêt à le laisser dans le noir si ce n'était que révéler le secret de son fils pouvait le mettre hors de danger de ce fou furieux et de ses plans. Alors il ravala sa fierté et essaya de ne pas penser que son fils avait tout fait pour conserver le secret de ce passé atroce.

"Alexandre a été agressé au début de l'été... sexuellement." Il ne tourna son regard que le temps de voir le choc sur le visage émacié, avant de placer toute son attention sur l'enfant.

"Allons. Réveille toi s'il te plaît. Je suis là, comme je te l'avais promis. Toujours présent pour que tu ne sois jamais seul. Alexandre... sent ma main sur tes cheveux, entend ma voix à ton oreille, reconnaît l'odeur de potion sur mes robes. Alexandre..." Enfin, les yeux verts noirs clignèrent, prêts à revenir à la vie. Severus savait qu'il y avait eu un grand risque qu'avec plus de temps l'esprit de l'enfant ce soit enfermé au plus profond de son être et que le petit corps n'ait pas résisté longtemps après ça. Mais maintenant tout allez bien. Son fils revenait.

"Ch... tout va bien, je suis là. Tant que je suis à tes côtés il ne peut rien t'arriver."

"Bras...peur." bégaya la voix tremblotante de frayeur.

"Ce n'était que ce stupide Sirius Black. Il cherchait une monnaie d'échange pour s'assurer mon aide."

"Hé!" Réagit vivement l'ancien prisonnier à l'insulte. Mais ne rajouta rien face au regard glacé du maître de potion.

"Tu vois, je peux même le faire taire d'un simple regard."

"Hm hm. Sûr?"

"Certain. Maintenant je vais juste faire semblant d'avoir peur et de lui obéir au doigts et à l'oeil avant de te remmener à la maison. D'accord?"

"D'acc." Puis Alexandre s'endormit d'un sommeil naturel, inconscient de la situation réelle.

"Je ne pensais pas voir Severus Rogue dans le rôle d'un bon père un jour." S'étonna Sirius à haute voix.

"Tout le monde à la capacité d'être un bon père. Mais on ne l'est pas toujours aux yeux des autres. Tout dépend des visions de chacun sur ce qui est responsable ou non." Répliqua l'homme, se cachant derrière des mots pour regagner son assurance.

Sirius le regarda sérieusement deux secondes puis se dirigea vers un coin ombragé de la pièce. IL en sortit une cage en mauvais état contenant un rat endormi. Il avait un sourire triomphant en sortant l'animal de sa prison.

"Severus. Je te présente Peter Pettigrew, rat extraordinaire à ses heures perdues. Traîtres de première classe le reste du temps."

"Animagus?" Mi déclaré mi demandé.

"Un talent que les maraudeurs l'ont aidé à réaliser. Malheureusement. Je ne demande rien de plus que l'interrogation sous veritaserum que je n'ai pas eu à mon procès. Plus son témoignage pour prouver mes dires... alors?"

"Avec plaisir. Mais d'abord je veux activer le portoloin fourni par le directeur à mon fils. Il devrait l'emmener directement à son tuteur à l'école."

Sirius considéra la demande et choisit de prendre le risque en espérant que son geste le ferait bien voir par Severus. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Severus pris un parchemin et inscrivit quelques mots, les lisant à haute voix pour Sirius. Une note qui demandait à Bill de s'occuper d'Alexandre et de n'envoyer personne à la cabane parce que Severus avait la situation en main. Puis l'homme activa le portoloin d'un coup de baguette et regarda l'enfant disparaître sous ses yeux, poussant un soupir de soulagement à la fin.

"Si mon fils a des séquelles, je t'écraserai sans remords. Est-ce clair cabot?" Annonça la voix froide du maître de potion.

"comme de l'eau de roche. SI tu pouvais te mettre au travail, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit."

Et Severus fit exactement ça. Il colla le rat contre un mur et s'occupa de l'interrogation de Sirius en premier. Chaque mot sous veritaserum confirmait l'innocence de l'animagus. Et c'était comme si un lourd poids tombait des épaules affaiblies de Sirius Black.

Enfin, ayant obtenu la déclaration de l'individu, Severus se tourna vers le soi-disant Peter le rat, et forçat une transformation à l'aide d'un sort. Il ferma les yeux et frissonna en se rappelant que son fils avait dormi dans la même chambre que cette chose pendant deux ans. Peter commença à protester et demander son aide dés son réveil. Mais Severus n'avait que dégout pour le principal responsable de la vie qu'avait eut son enfant. Il versa les trois gouttes de veritaserum dans la bouche forcée ouverte par Black. Et ainsi appris toute la vérité en une demi heure. Enfin, les deux parchemins étaient remplis et Severus les envoya avec un mot au directeur de Poudlard, usant de son patronus pour porter les papiers jusqu'à l'école. Seuls les plus puissants sorciers pouvaient rendre leurs patronus suffisamment corporels pour passer des messages ou des objets grâce à eux. Pourtant ce qui choqua Sirius le plus fut de voir la forme de l'animal: une biche argentée... LA forme animagus de Lili Potter avait été une biche. Pendant cette seconde de tension entre les deux hommes, Peter trouva le moyen d'échapper à ses liens et de les désarmer d'un sort.

"On fait moins le malin maintenant Servilius ." Se moqua le rat en envoyant une décharge violente à travers le corps du professeur. Quand Sirius se tourna vers lui, le rat sortit une seconde baguette et la pointa sur lui. "J'ai du me cacher pour douze années. Vivre des miettes de la plus pauvre et la plus pathétique famille de sorciers. Tout ça à cause de toi Sirius. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous tuer et rejoindre mon maître. Je peux sentir son esprit m'appeler. Et il me remerciera de l'avoir débarrassé du traître Rogue. Ah! Servilius ! Nous savions tous le moment où tu t'es tourné contre le maître. Oh, il n'avait que quelques doutes, mais moi j'étais certain que pour Lili tu ferais tout. James était trop stupide et jaloux pour voir qui tu étais vraiment et ce qui te faisais agir. Mais moi je savais. Dans son malheur, ton fils a de la change d'avoir était violé. Parce qu'ainsi le seigneur noir ne pourras pas le marquer. C'est une liberté que j'aurais payé pour avoir à une époque. Mais plus maintenant. Je comprends mieux aujourd'hui. Je peux sentir le pouvoir de mon maître m'appeler et couler dans mes veines." Severus tremblait d'une rage retenue aux mots de l'infâme petit rat. "Mais ne t'inquiètes pas cher Servilius. Ta mort suffira au Lord noir. Il laissera l'enfant après ça." Puis profitant de la surprise de Severus, Peter lança le sort meurtrier que tous mangemort connait.

"Avada Kedavra."

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de réagir, pas avec une autre baguette pointée sur lui ni l'étonnement et la rage qui le paralysait à l'écoute du discours et de la folie de son ancien ami. L'évadé regarda avec fascination morbide le rayon vert atteindre sa cible... et cligna des yeux...

Au lieu de toucher le corps de l'homme et de le tuer comme il se devait, la lumière entoura Severus et vibra en écho avec le pendentif de serpent que Rogue portait sur une chaîne autour de son cou, bien visible à leurs yeux. Le vert pris une teinte blanchâtre jusqu'à n'être plus que d'un ivoire éblouissant. Alors seulement le rayon se retourna vers l'envoyeur, plongeant directement dans le coeur de rat de Peter. L'être se tordis de douleur, emplis d'une lumière qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. '_Tout ce qui brille brûle_' pensa Severus. Mais alors, son propre corps fut envahis par un échos de cette même lueur et son bras s'embrasa de douleur. Quelques secondes à peine avaient passées quand il rouvrit les yeux sur les cendres éparpillées de Peter Pettigrew. Baissant les yeux et remontant sa manche, il ne put retenir les larmes de libération qui l'envahissait. La marque haïe n'était plus. La voix blanche de Sirius le fit sortir de sa transe.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Severus réfléchit un instant et finit par afficher un grand sourire:

"C'était ce qui arrive quand on porte un talisman ensorcelé par une magie brisée emplie d'amour." Répondit-il tout en caressant le serpent autour de son cou.

Les yeux ronds de Sirius passèrent du serpent à l'homme pendant une bonne minute avant qu'il ne retourne à la réalité.

"D'accord. Et maintenant?"

"Maintenant je t'emmène au château où Dumbledore s'est sans doute déjà assuré de ta sécurité en plus de celle des enfants."

"Je ne ferais jamais aucun mal aux enfants!" S'indigna l'autre.

"Ah oui? Tu n'as donc pas enlevé mon fils de treize ans? Et que dirais-tu des enfants de mangemorts placés à serpentard?" Se moqua Severus. Mais Sirius préféra ne pas répondre parce qu'il savait que c'était vrai.

Le retour à l'école se fit par l'entrée principale au lieu des passages que Sirius avait emprunté jusque là. Et l'homme senti un grand réconfort à retourner dans cette maison de son enfance et adolescence. Minerva les attendait à l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Elle avait des larmes retenues dans les yeux et parcouru la forme émaciée de Sirius avec regret. L'homme se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire idiot auquel elle réagit avec autant d'impatience que dans la jeunesse de l'homme. Elle leur fit passer la porte du bureau sans un mot et s'installa avec eux pour la réunion pour laquelle tous les professeurs sauf Bill et Poppy étaient présents.

"Sirius. Bienvenu. Même s'il a fallu tant de temps pour nous ouvrir les yeux. J'ai prévenu le chef des aurors et obtenu un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent récupérer Peter. Je voulais avoir l'occasion de l'interroger un peu sur Voldemort."

"C'est à dire..." Bégaya Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black! J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait d'idiotie." S'inquiéta Minerva.

"Mais je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il a lancé l'avada!" Protesta Sirius gelant les habitants de la pièce.

Dumbledore tourna ses grands yeux ahuris et inquiets sur son maître de potion favoris.

"Oh ça va, Albus! Ne faites pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si le pendentif enchanté par mon fils a fait réagir l'avada comme ça!" Se plaignit Severus. Tournant l'attention de tous vers le serpent innocemment posé contre son cou.

"Je me demande s'il pourrait en faire plus?" Se demanda Filius à haute voix. Et reçu de la part de Minerva une claque sur le côté de la tête pour sa peine. Severus ne tenta pas de retenir son rire face à la scène. Sirius était bizarrement en accord avec lui.

"Donc? Qu'est-il arrivé à Peter exactement?" Demanda Albus.

"L'avada m'a touché, entouré, a tourné blanc ivoire puis s'est retourné contre lui. Il a été envahi de lumière et est tombé en cendres? Ah! J'ai failli oublier, je pense que la magie du sort à utiliser le lien de la marque des mangemorts pour s'étendre... Ma marque a disparue."

Albus était debout et agenouillé près de lui en une seconde, relevant la manche et tenant sa main juste au-dessus de la peau. Appelant sa magie pour scanner la zone.

"Rien. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de magie noire dans ton corps Severus. Pas même de la création de tes potions."

Saisissant la vieille main, Severus regarda le sorcier avec attendrissement:

"Rien de sombre ne peut survivre à une bonne dose d'amour Albus. Encore moins si elle vient de mon fils." Et l'explication suffisait à tous ceux présents. Sirius, qui ne connaissait pas vraiment Alexandre, ne cherchait pas à comprendre la scène. Il avait d'autres priorités maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard il utilisait la cheminée pour aller au ministère en compagnie de Dumbledore qui allait s'assurer du bon déroulement de l'affaire.

Severus avait presque couru vers l'infirmerie où il trouva Bill au chevet d'Alexandre. Soulagé de voir l'homme plus âgé qu'il respectait tant, Bill refusa tout de même d'aller se reposer et demanda à monter la garde sur sa jeune charge. Epuisé, Severus se contenta de grimper dans le lit et d'entourer son enfant de ses bras. Bientôt, le seul bruit restant était celui de leur respiration et les pas de Poppy qui était venue poser sur les deux adultes (et têtes de mules) des couvertures. Bill n'avait pas pu résister à la fatigue que l'angoisse avait fait naître.

Le lendemain matin, Alexandre ouvrit les yeux sur un Bill avachi dans un fauteuil près de son lit. Souriant, il remarqua le poids réconfortant des bras de son père... puis se figea. Il s'était souvenu de la veille. Et la panique naissante ne pouvait être contrôlée. Jusqu'à ce que pop annonce l'entrée de son elfe favoris. Egal atterrit sur le lit, penché sur le visage pâle et posant ses mains sur les joues humides d'Alexandre.

"Alexandre pas s'inquiéter. Rien grave est arrivé. Jamais seul petit sorcier. Jamais seul."

Et Alexandre se souvint la voix de son père lui parvenant comme dans un tunnel. Lui affirmant qu'il était là. Et il n'avait pas menti, il était à ses côtés, offrant sa chaleur et son amour dans ce simple geste de le serre contre lui. Alexandre sourit vaguement à Egal et se laissa emporter dans le sommeil à nouveau. L'elfe de maison soupira et s'allongea sur le coussin près de la tête de l'enfant, près à veiller le petit groupe.


	10. Chapter 10

L'étoile du recommencement: L'année du rat

Note Auteur: Voilà donc le dernier chapitre, en espérant que l'histoire vous as plu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a lancée dans l'écriture mais je sais que j'ai été heureuse de finir au moins une fiction et de la façon dont elle se finit. Peut-être qu'un jour je reprendrais le personnage d'Alexandre pour une nouvelle aventure. Tout dépendra de si une idée de valeur m'entraîne dans une nouvelle frénésie. En attendant je vais essayer de débloquer ma muse pour 'la Magie de Gaïa'... D'ailleurs allez comprendre pourquoi elle me pond cette fiction en quatre jours et refuse le prochain chapitre de Gaïa... Mais comme vous le savez tous, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais logique. Je suis tout le contraire. lol.

Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens de Harry Potter. 'Mais maman? je l'ai trouvé dans un livre. Est-ce que je peux le garder?'

* * *

o

o

o

S/H

o

o

o

**chapitre 10**

Dans les jours suivants, il fut découvert qu'un grand nombre de sorciers et sorcières étaient décédés cette nuit si particulière où Peter Pettigrew était mort. Personne ne fit le rapprochement parce que personne n'appris dans ce qui avait causé son décès. Au début Dumbledore ne voulait pas mettre le nom de Severus dans un document officiel et avait même réussi à rendre secrète sa participation aux déclarations de Black et Peter. Il avait souhaité sauver la position d'espion de l'homme, qui aurait sinon été chassé par les autres mangemorts. Mais ensuite, ils avaient découverts les multiples morts et il n'avait pas voulu que les familles des morts essaient de se venger sur Severus ou sa famille. Peter n'était qu'un décès de plus sur la liste des grandissante. Comme certaines familles ignoraient tout de l'implication de leurs bien aimés avec les mangemorts, et que leur dire aurait été un suicide politique pour certain, personne ne se rendit compte que seuls les mangemorts avaient soufferts. Même les proches qui savaient ce qu'avaient été le mort, n'avaient pas fait le lien. Sans doute parce qu'il y avait plus d'une centaine de pertes et qu'une cinquantaine étaient si bas dans la chaîne de commande que leurs noms et leur visage n'avait marqué personne. Dumbledore remerciait merlin que les sorciers soient si aveugles.

Le bonus qui avait permis de ne pas lier les morts était que certains mangemorts avaient survécus. Severus, bien qu'il était espion. Lucius, et Severus pensait que la magie avait lu et compris le lien d'amitié entre eux deux et décidé de l'épargner. Ainsi que d'autres qui avaient déclaré avoir pris la marque sous la menace ou marionnettes d'un sort. Des sorciers qui avaient étaient prisonniers de la marque d'un fou contre leur gré. Drago avait été aux anges de voir la peau lisse sur le bras de son parrain et de son père. Sa joie augmentée par la décision de ses parents d'avoir d'autres enfants. Ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osés faire par peur de les placer sous les mains de leur maître.

Alexandre, entouré par sa famille et ses amis, s'était remis de son enlèvement et de son coma magique. Il évitait quand même soigneusement le responsable de sa frayeur. Et son père l'avait grandement aidé en menaçant l'homme des pires tortures s'il essayait d'approcher Alexandre. Sirius avait accepté l'impossibilité de s'excuser auprès du garçon et c'était rapidement tourné vers des choses plus importantes pour lui. Comme retrouver son filleul disparu. Severus trouvait la situation ironique. Alexandre choisissait de l'ignorer. Et c'est ce qui fit réaliser au maître de potion que son fils ne se voyait plus du tout comme Harry Potter. Que pour l'enfant, il n'était plus que le fils de Severus: il n'y avait plus de masques accroché au visage du garçon. Il n'y avait plus que le coeur et l'âme qu'était Alexandre Severus Prince. Severus se réjouissait tout de même que la disparition de Potter soit restée secrète, Sirius ayant accepté que l'enfant perdu serait moins en danger et qu'ils auraient plus de chances de le retrouver. Si Severus se rappelait bien, Sirius et Remus avait parlé d'aller mener l'enquête là où vivaient les Dursley et de traverser le monde si nécessaire pour trouver leur petit. Ils pouvaient aller aussi loin qu'ils voulaient ils reviendraient les mains vides. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de Harry Potter. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus que Alexandre, le plus important et le précieux être du monde pour Severus.

Le repas de fin d'année était passé, et la coupe des maison avait été remportée par les griffondors. Comme l'avait prédit Hermione pour lancer la folie des révisions. A côté de cette victoire elle avait aussi gagné le trophée de l'idée la plus originale (tousse... passage de l'examen de Trelawney... retousse). Il y avait aussi la meilleure étudiante de son année. La meilleure étudiante de toutes les années. Et bien d'autres paris placés au cour du dernier mois. Hermione Granger était tout simplement la meilleure. Mais si elle devait placer un titre sur une carte de visite elle prendrait 'chasseuse de Trelawney' sans aucun doute. D'autres avaient chassés et vaincus des dragons. Elle avait chassé et vaincu une Trelawney. Des deux créatures elle avait eu la plus tenace. Et elle en recevait encore des cadeaux de remerciements des élèves. Et d'élèves qui avaient finis leurs études depuis des années. Et de parents d'élèves qui n'avaient plus à affronter les courriers plaintifs redoutés de leurs chère progéniture (tous les enfants envoyaient au moins quatre lettres par semaine après une session avec l'ancien professeur de divination).

Donc, l'année avait un excellent millésime. Pour toutes choses et pour tout le monde.

Severus surtout avait été le plus heureux. Il avait gagné un fils. Il avait gagné du bonheur. Il était libre et il n'était plus seul.

"Alexandre?"

"Papa?" Rétorqua le morveux.

Secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré: "J'ai une question à te poser. A propos d'une discussion que j'ai eu avec Albus."

"J'écoute."

"Il se demandait si en passant par les marques noires, ta magie n'avait pas aussi touché Voldemort (depuis qu'il n'avait plus la marque il n'avait plus aucun problème pour prononcer le nom). Il n'a pas de moyen de savoir mais je pensais que tu saurais peut-être. Etant ta magie, tu peux peut-être suivre ses traces, son trajet?"

Alexandre ferma les yeux et se laissa porter comme il le faisait souvent. Là, dans une part de son être, une touche de magie avait changé de couleur. Elle était ivoire luminescente dans l'arc-en ciel de son aura. Elle avait la douceur du printemps, la chaleur de l'été, la mélancolie de l'automne et le renouveau de l'hiver. Elle était lumière du passé, du présent et des possibilités à venir. Quelques filaments partaient d'elle hors de son corps et suivaient une piste de magie noire en train de s'éteindre. Loin, très loin, en traversant les corps d'autres sorciers et sorcières portant le sentiment de liberté retrouvée qu'il avait vu chez son père... loin très loin... Quelque part dans une forêt d'un autre pays, l'image fantôme d'un être qui s'était cru immortel se présentait à Alexandre. Il ne restait rien de l'être ni dans ces lieux lointains, ni dans les objets à présents brisés et réduits en cendres auxquels il avait un jour accroché des bouts de son âme. Il n'y avait plus rien du sorcier noir et de son pouvoir. Et tandis que sa magie revenait à lui, Alexandre vit la piste fantôme s'effacer définitivement.

"Il n'es plus." Annonça l'enfant à l'homme. Et Severus tomba sur le fauteuil derrière lui, le visage enfoui dans ses mains et le corps tremblant. Alexandre le pris dans ses bras, et pour la première fois le berça. De sa voix douce et tranquille il parla:

"Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, je t'ai demandé si noël avait une magie particulière. Tu m'as dit que le solstice d'hiver portait cette magie. Tu avais raison, parce qu'elle a exaucé mon souhait. Elle nous as libérés de Voldemort."

"C'était le voeu pour lequel je ne pouvais rien?"

"Oui."

"C'était un merveilleux souhait."

"Penses-tu que je pourrais faire un autre voeu noël prochain?"

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose que tu n'as pas?"

"Non. J'ai trouvé quelque chose que tu n'as pas..." Fis Alexandre avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Severus ferma les yeux et pensa aussi très sérieusement pour une seconde exactement avant d'essayer d'attraper son fils qui s'était déjà bien éloigné. Alexandre partit en courant. Sortant dans le couloir et dépassant un Bill qui transportait la malle qui l'accompagnerait pour la visite chez ses parents, l'enfant éclata d'un grand rire et poursuivit son chemin. Severus sur ses traces:

"Espèce de morveux! Je t'interdit de faire un voeu pour me trouver une femme! Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autres!" Cria Severus.

Bill le regarda passer avec des yeux rond. Une voeu? Pour trouver une femme? Ça existait et ça pouvait apparemment marcher?

"Alexandre revient!" Cria Bill à son tour. "C'est quoi cette histoire de voeu? Est-ce que ça marcherais pour moi? Alexandre!"

Et les derniers habitants du château, les professeurs qui se préparaient à partir en vacances, furent témoin de l'étrange poursuite et des demandes incompréhensibles que les deux adultes faisaient à l'enfant.

Un voeu? Une femme? De quoi parlaient-ils? Minerva secoua la tête avec exaspération et se glissa hors de Poudlard pour échapper à la folie environnante. Pourtant, il lui tardait de revenir l'année suivante et de retrouver les mêmes personnes. Peut-être avait-elle attrapé leur folie finalement.

**FIN**

* * *

**'Est-ce qu'il existe une expression qui dit que 'tout ce qui brille brûle'? Si elle n'existe pas encore elle est à moi... (en même temps je peux toujours espérer pouvoir créer ma propre expression...) D'accord il est 1h30 du matin et je suis fatiguée... ça se voit? Ah bon! lol**

**Note Auteur (officielle et sérieuse?): Si vous avez un commentaire je le lirais un jour ou je ne serais pas endormie (le sérieux est loupé à ce point là). Sinon, je suis heureuse que vous ayez lu jusque là et espère que mon histoire vous a touchés. Je ne demande rien de plus (oui je sais c'est déjà beaucoup). Bon je poste les 10 chapitres et je vais dormir (je crois).**


	11. suite ou non oui

**Une suite pour l'année du rat?**

Sur les conseils de Tinou, et à cause des nombreuses demandes reçues, je rajoute ce petit mot pour dire aux lecteurs que:

**Oui**, il y aura une suite à cette histoire.

Je ne donnerai qu'un indice: Le voeu que Alexandre prévoie de faire pour Severus et Bill va fonctionner. Lol.

Mais comme je suis en train d'essayer de finir La Magie De Gaïa, il me faudra du temps pour vous donner la suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle viendra dés que je pourrai.

Bisous à tous.

Et Merci pour les revues, bonnes et critiques. Elles m'ont beaucoup touchée.

P.S: si vous avez des choses que vous voulez voir arriver, une idée que vous voulez voir écrite, ou si vous avez une légende, mythe ou fête et cérémonie, que vous voulez voir réviser comme je l'ai fait avec le solstice d'hiver... n'hésitez pas. Il se peut que ça passe dans mon récit. Et si ça n'arrive pas, peut-être une autre fois.

En tout cas comme on dit: qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

A bientôt dans la suite de l'année du rat. (J'ai le titre mais je garde le secret na!)

* * *

**Suite:**

**La suite ou du moins le début de la suite est arrivé: bonne lecture à tous.**

**Résumé: Tandis qu'Alexandre découvre les secrets de sa magie, la coupe du monde de quidditch annonce la venue d'une menace aussi dangereuse que celle posée par Voldemort. C'est L'année du blaireau qui suit celle du rat.**


End file.
